A Spring Fling Kinda Thing
by cp1188
Summary: What happens when 16 year olds Lily Evans and James Potter meet up at an engagement party? It's safe to say that love is in the air...slightly AU..R&R please! COMPLETE!!!!
1. James is a Knockout

**Author's*Note-Okay, okay…I know that I should be working on the next chapter of Like A Fairy Tale.  However, I've decided to take a little break from that story, but ONLY during spring break.  I wanted to write a fun romance fic, and well, my characters in that story are too young for romance.  So, basically, my plan is to complete this fic. quickly (possibly by the end of spring break?) and then continue with my other story.  Sound good to everyone?  Oh, and I'd like to add that I wrote this story last summer and I didn't have the plot for Like A Fairy Tale in my head then.  Yet, when I did write Like A Fairy Tale, I used the characters that I had made up for this.  However, I just want to let everyone know that this story has nothing to do with Like A Fairy Tale.  The characters' names are the same, but some have different personalities and lead different lives. I think I've covered everything…so, on with the story…….**

**Chapter 1:  James is a Real Knock-out**

**            It all started during Lily's first spring break.  During her 6th year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had enlisted all the prefects to help him in making the school more memorable and exciting.  He wanted his students to take pride in their school, and thought that an easy way to accomplish that goal was to appeal to every type of student that attended Hogwarts.  Being a prefect herself, and what she thought of as good representation for the muggle population of Hogwarts, Lily had made it her official goal to acquaint Professor Dumbledore with some of the more teen-oriented muggle customs.  Basically, that is what led to the recent initiation of spring break into the Hogwarts schedule.  **

**            However, for Lily, her accomplishment was only a tiny part of why she anticipated having the time of her life for the two weeks that made up Hogwarts's spring break.  The major factor in that equation was that she would not be spending those aforementioned two weeks at home with her wretched sister, Petunia, and her "god, we can't wait to renew our membership at the country club" parents, Lori and Kyle.  Instead, she'd be spending her first spring break with her 4 best friends and probably about 500 complete strangers.  You see, one of Lily's closest friends, Jennifer Ryan, was a member of one of the most prestigious wizarding families in the world.  Therefore, when Jenn's brother, Zach, got engaged to Heather Black, mostly everyone that the Ryan's cared about or thought of as important was invited to his engagement party.  When was that engagement party scheduled?  About two weeks before the wedding.  How long would it last?  Most likely the entire two weeks.  When was this wedding going to take place?  It was scheduled to happen on the last day of spring break.  Naturally, Lily had every intention of spending her entire spring break at Zach's engagement bash.  Everyone who was anyone would be there, so she was practically guaranteed a good time.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            It was an unusually hot and humid day that was crowned the first official one of spring break.  Lily and her friends had spent the entirety of the previous night having a "girls only" bash in their common room, so she was pretty much satisfied with tanning peacefully on one of the many lounge chairs surrounding the Ryan's pool(A*N-Jenn's mom is muggle, so their house is a combination of both worlds).  How did Lily arrive in such a paradise?  Well, she didn't like crowds much, so she was content in avoiding the "packed to the max" atmosphere within Jenn's house.  A busy Jenn had told her to socialize with the outside crowd for a little while, until her parents set her free from their cheek-pinching friends.  Yet, she preferred the simple serenity that lazily lounging around a pool offered, over the endless suffocation that mingling with the swarms of strangers that were milling about all around her offered.**

**            Personally, Lily didn't, at that moment, want to express any type of emotion at all.  Her relationship with her boyfriend, Robbie, had landed her in such a state of emotional turmoil over the past couple of months, that she couldn't care less whether or not she expressed any type of emotions whatsoever toward anything within her spring break environment.  Point blank, she was sick and tired of feeling.  She loved Robbie, or at least she thought she did, but her relationship with him had forced her into social numbness.  She was just tired of being hurt, confused, angry, and disappointed.  There was no way that she'd let any of those emotions creep into her fun spring break mood.  Thank God, Jenn hadn't invited Robbie, or any of his friends for that matter, to Zach's engagement party.**

**            So, there, on that comfy lounge chair, Lily laid, her eyes closed and her mind at ease.  That is, until someone collided forcefully with the back of her chair, sending her flying into the nearby pool.**

**            Completely shocked by what had just happened, she sputtered and coughed a little before doing something that she hadn't done in a while.  She lost herself in a fit of hysterical laughter.  Lily was tired of being serious, and the situation she currently found herself in merited a bout of uncontrollable laughter.**

**            When the giggles finally subsided, the only thought that she could form in her mind was, "Who the heck pushed me into the pool?"  **

**            To find the answer to her question, she tentatively looked up.  Her bright green eyes were met by a pair of twinkling, ocean blue orbs.  For a moment, she was completely mesmerized, but it didn't take long for her to snap out of it.  Instead, she decided to get a better look at the mysterious person.  Wavy jet black hair that stuck up in every direction, broad shoulders, perfectly tanned skin, and a muscular athletic body is what she saw.  She once again stared in awe (something very uncommon for Lily) at the guy who had interrupted her serene mood.  He looked slightly uncomfortable at her staring, and realizing that she was being just a tad dramatic, Lily shook her head and looked down at the crystalline blue water that she was wading in.  Moments later, however, she found herself stumbling upon his gaze once again.**

**            Breaking the silence, he held out his hand and introduced himself.**

**            "Uh, hi.  I'm James, James Potter, and um…I am…really sorry for, well, pushing you."  **

**            "Nice to, er, meet you.  I'm Lily Evans."  She clasped his hand, but, instead of shaking it, tugged at it and pulled him right into the pool along with her.  She giggled as he shook himself off.**

**            "What was that for?"  He questioned.**

**            "That, Mr. Potter, was well deserved, I believe."  Lily said in her most serious tone, but while wearing her most playful smile.**

**            "It was not!"  He argued.**

**            "Oh, it was, too!" **

**            "No, it was not.  Look at me, I'm soaking wet!"**

**            "So am I!"**

**            "Well, you're the one who was lying by the pool in the first place; you were obviously going to jump into it some time or another."**

**            "Actually, I didn't plan on spending ANY time in the pool!"  **

**            "Well, neither did I!"**

**            "Then why do you have a bathing suit on?!"**

**            "Right back atcha, babe."**

**            "Don't call me babe."**

**            "Ok, hon."**

**            "Don't call me that either!"**

**            "Listen, Lily, I didn't mean to push you into the pool."**

**            "Oh, sure you didn't."**

**            "I'm serious!"**

**            "No, you're not."**

**The bickering was finally interrupted by a hand being waved between the two.  **

**            "Made a new friend, J.?"  Questioned a male voice from behind them.  Lily turned around and found herself looking at Heather's brother, Sirius.**

**            "Thanks to you, definitely not."  James shot back.  **

**            In a sort of "apologetic" fashion, Sirius bent down and kissed Lily's hand before helping her out of the pool.**

**            "There you go, M'lady…or should I say M'Lily?  I didn't quite mean to get you all wet like that."  Sirius bowed and grinned flirtatiously at her.**

**            "You mean, this was YOUR fault?"  Lily countered.**

**            "Well, Jimmy here happened to ask me who you were.  So I simply…er…. made it possible…for him to find out for himself."  Sirius stated innocently, putting on his best mock puppy dog face.**

**            Lily ignored Sirius's actions and focused on his words.  She'd been yelling at James for something that was totally not his fault.  Well, he should know better than to be best friends with Sirius Black, but she couldn't hold that against him.**

**            She turned slightly red as she turned to face James, who was still in the pool.  "Well, I guess I should've believed you.  Need some help?"  She held out her hand to him and, with Sirius's help, lifted him out of the pool.**

**            "Don't worry about it, you had every right to be mad.  It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lily."  He smirked and swooped down to place a light kiss on her hand, just as Sirius had.  Lily felt herself shiver slightly, but brushed off the feeling.  **

**            "I'll see you around."  James released her hand and left to accompany Sirius in explaining to some girl how it wasn't his best friend, but instead "a sudden gust of wind" that had knocked him into Lily's chair.  **

**            Lily watched as the girl rolled her eyes at the boys and shook her head pointedly at Sirius.  She leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the girl.  She observed that the girl was very tan, with long, shiny dark brown hair and a light blue sundress on.  Ah, thought Lily, Heather.**

**            She then quickly leaned back when she saw Heather strolling toward her.**

**            "Hey, Lil.  I'm so sorry about my brother….he's…he's a lunatic…and an idiot."  Heather added  "idiot" as an after thought as she watched her brother spill his drink all over the girl next to him in the buffet line.  His attempt to dab the napkin in one particular spot on the girl earned him a slap.**

**            Heather sighed.  "I told mom that I wanted to be an only child.  Why didn't she listen?  I truly am sorry, Lily."  **

**            "It's all right, Heather.  I'm fine.  At least I did something productive with my time.  I made two new….friends."  Her gaze was on James the whole time, involuntarily causing her to falter at the word "friends".**

**            Heather followed Lily's gaze and chuckled softly.**

**            "What?"  Lily broke out of her thoughts and stared at the bride-to-be.**

**            "You like him, don't you?"  She gestured toward James.**

**            "Oh, no….I mean, you know, I'm with Robbie."  Lily explained matter-of- factly.**

**            "Yeah, but….well, you know.  It's spring break…anything could happen."  **

**Author's*Note-I hoped you guys liked this story!  Whaddaya think, should I continue this?  PLEASE REVIEW….but, please, no flames..I'm on spring break, I really don't need them.  For all you LAFT(Like a Fairy Tale) readers, remember-as soon as spring break is over, I'll have a new chapter up in that story!  Next chapter should be up VERY soon, that is, if you want another chapter.**

**            **


	2. Right Guy, WRONG Answer

            **Chapter 2:  Right Guy, WRONG Answer**

**As the sun set on the first day of the Ryan-Black engagement extravaganza, Lily sat up in the room the Ryan's had provided her with, getting ready for the "evening formal" that would take place each night of the celebration.**

**            She knew that you were practically obligated to look nice at such a formal occasion, but for _some reason unbeknownst to her, she wanted her appearance that evening to exceed the word 'nice'._**

**            She'd already spent the last half hour of her time rummaging through her suitcase, which she'd never bothered to unpack.  She'd tossed sweaters, shirts, skirts, and dresses all over her silk sheet laden canopy bed.  Then, she'd gone about matching up her clothes into possible outfits.  In the end, she'd chosen the full length light green spaghetti strap dress that her grandmother had bought her for her 16th birthday.**

**            At the moment, she was applying lip gloss and trying to decide on which pair of her earrings would look best with the outfit she'd chosen.**

**            "This is stupid," Lily thought to herself, "why am I making such a big deal over some party?"**

**            The events of that afternoon replayed in her head.  Her thoughts froze on the image of James Potter smiling at her.**

**            She groaned.  "Lily," she reminded herself, "you came here to get AWAY from relationships, not to start a new one with some guy you JUST met!"**

**            A knock on the door broke through her thoughts.**

**            "Come in!"  Lily called out, sighing loudly to herself.**

**            "¡Hola, mi amiga!"  Mandy McQueen, probably her best friend in the entire world, entered the room with a bright smile on her face.**

**            "Hey, Lil, what do you think of my Spanish skills?  Jenn's dad just introduced me to the Spanish Minister of Magic's son, Miguel.  He's très gorgeous."**

**            "Well, it looks like you've got the whole greeting thing down pat, but you do know that 'très' is French, right?"  Lily raised an eyebrow at her friend.**

**            "Not-uh.  You know….uno, dos, _tres-." Mandy paused and then mock-fainted onto Lily's bed with a dramatic moan._**

**            "'Très' in French means 'very'.  'Tres' in Spanish means 'THREE'!"  She sat up and crossed her arms thoughtfully.**

**            "Maybe I'm not as fluent as I thought I was."  She shrugged, and then finally took notice of the heap of clothes that she'd collapsed onto.**

**            "Did your suitcase spontaneously combust, or are using this bedroom as your own little boutique?  You know, makin' some galleons off of those who have plenty to spare."  She gestured outside, where many of the Ryan's rich guests were gathered.**

**            Lily smiled and shook her head.  "Neither."**

**            "Oh, I KNOW!  You've used one of the unforgivable curses…and…and NOW you're fleeing the country…and, on a happy note, giving all of your clothes to ME!"**

**            "Dream on, amiga."  **

**            "Hey, insult me if you must, BUT DO NOT mock my Spanish!"  Mandy pointed a threatening finger at her friend.**

**            Seconds later her glare turned into a sweet smile, and she asked, "So, seriously, what are you doing?"**

**            "Just picking out an outfit for tonight."  Lily explained innocently.**

**            Mandy stared down at the heap speculatively.  "For tonight, or every night for the next 2 weeks?"  **

**            "Well, I don't know.  I wanted to look…..special…tonight."  Lily shrugged.**

**            "Special, huh?"  Mandy focused her eyes on Lily and concentrated, trying to see through her friend's façade.**

**            "I KNOW IT!  You've met a guy…"  Mandy waggled her eyebrows suggestively.**

**            "Ugh, who are you-my mom?!  You're not supposed to be able to just look at me and be able to know how I'm feeling."  Lily whined.**

**            "Lil, I'm your best friend.  It's my duty."**

**            "All right, then, it's your duty.  It's just….listen, I'm really confused about why I have feelings..I mean they're not even really feelings, but why I have..er.._thoughts about this person, so can you just forget your duty right now and mind your own business??"  Lily rushed out, giving her best friend a pleading look._**

**            "Okay, sure!"  Mandy chirped, smiling.**

**            A minute passed in silence.**

**            "So, who is he?!"**

**                     *                  *                 *                *                *                 ***

**            As Lily and Mandy strode outside, they saw their friends, Sarah Blanton and Violet Leosis, flirting with two waiters.**

**            "Hey, V., I seriously doubt that Joe would appreciate that."  Lily scolded, referring to Violet's on-again/off-again Gryffindor boyfriend.**

**            "Oh, didn't you hear?  We broke up!"  Violet explained quickly, shifting her gaze back onto the waiter and morphing her polite greeting smile into a flirtatious grin.**

**            "Hey, guys, I already found our table, it's right over there.  Oh, what??  YOU CAN'T FIND IT?!  Oh, then I better come help you."  Sarah patted the arm of Waiter #2 and hurriedly ushered Lily and Mandy off to a table.**

**            "What the hell was that all about?!"  Mandy questioned, a bewildered look on her face.**

**            "Don't worry, there's a method to my madness."  Sarah assured them.**

**            "Do tell!"  Lily encouraged her.**

**            As they all took a seat at the table Sarah had led them to, Sarah heaved a great sigh and ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair.**

**            "I AM GOING TO KILL VIOLET!"  She exclaimed, causing several heads to turn in the direction of their table.**

**            "Not literally..mind your own business!"  She snapped at the nosey individuals who had dared to look their way.  The spectators quickly swiveled their chairs back to their normal position.**

**            "Sarah, breathe."  Mandy stated, demonstrating her order.**

**            Sarah took a few deep breaths and then explained her frustration.  "Ugh, Violet has had me chatting up that loser over there for the past half an hour!  I mean, I know that she just broke up with Joe, so she must do her whole "flirt to make him jealous and realize how much he loves me" routine, but must she drag me down with her?!"**

**            "We all know how she is.  Just give her some time.  Before you know it, she'll be back with Joe and back to her normal peachy self."  Lily assured Sarah.**

**            "I know something that will take your mind off of Violet's attitude!"  Mandy's eyes lit up.**

**            "Oooooohh, what?!"  Sarah questioned excitedly.**

**            "Lily's met a guy!  Yet, she won't even tell me who Mr. Wonderful is!"  Mandy protested.**

**            "MANDY!"  Lily scolded.**

**            Mandy shrugged and looked over at Sarah.**

**            "Do you know who Lily's drooling over?"  She asked.**

**            Lily was just about to protest that she had not been "drooling" when Sarah calmly said, "Yes."**

**            "You know?!"  Lily asked, incredulous.**

**            "Yup.  I saw you talking to him today."**

**            "Oh…."  Lily trailed off, disheartened by the fact that her secret wasn't such a secret anymore.**

**            "I can't believe you like Sirius Black!"  Sarah exclaimed, her eyes wide.**

**            In response, and in relief, Lily burst out laughing.**

**            "What?!"  Mandy questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.**

**            "Huh?"  Lily asked, confused.**

**            "Well, I happen to think Sirius is quite cute."**

**            "What happened to _Miguel?"  Lily asked innocently, raising her eyebrows._**

**            "Something about 'too much of a language barrier'."  Mandy scoffed.**

**            "Wait, wait, wait."  Sarah interrupted their banter.  **

**            "What?"  Lily asked.**

**            "If it's not Sirius Black, then it must be………no WAY!"  Sarah's mouth dropped open.**

**            "WHO, WHO?!"  Mandy tugged insistently on Sarah's arm.**

**            "Lil, c'mon, he has BACHELOR written all over him!"  Sarah pointed out, ignoring Mandy.**

**            "Omigod, you like JAMES POTTER?!"  Mandy asked, stunned.**

**            "What is so surprising about that?!"  Lily argued.**

**            "Um…for one, you have a boyfriend."  Sarah explained slowly.**

**            "Secondly, it helps in a relationship when the guy is WILLING to COMMIT, which James Potter definitely is NOT."  Mandy nodded her head at Lily.**

**            "You guys don't know that.  I mean, we're in Ravenclaw, we barely KNOW him."  Lily protested.**

**            "Okay, I'm ending the delusions right now." Sarah said forcefully.**

**            "VIOLET!"  She called, waving their friend over.**

**            Violet hurried over to the table.**

**            "You know the Gryffindors pretty well.  What do you think of James Potter?"  Sarah questioned.**

**            "Um…let's see…James…VERY cute, funny, nice, smart,…and totally emotionally unavailable."**

**            "WHY?!"  Lily groaned, frustrated.**

**            "I don't know, Lil, but that's just the way he is.  If your that interested, why don't you go talk to him yourself.  He's right over there."  Violet pointed behind her.**

**            Lily leaned around her friend, and sure enough, James Potter was laughing and joking around with his friends just 2 tables away from them.**

**            "I-I can't…."  Lily trailed off.**

**            "Sure, you can!"  Violet insisted.**

**            "What about Robbie?"  Sarah asked?**

**            "Do we really need to bring him into this conversation?!"  Lily moaned.**

**            "Absolutely not."  Sarah threw her hands up, as if to say that she didn't mean anything by her previous question.**

**            "I have an idea!"  Violet's eyes lit up.**

**            "Accio, CAMERA!"  She exclaimed.**

**            Within seconds, a camera flew into her hands.**

**            "V., you do realize that you just stole someone's camera, right?"  Mandy questioned her.**

**            "Correction-_borrowed someone's camera.  Plus, it's for Lily."_**

**            "What am I going to do with a camera?"  Lily crossed her arms and stared at Violet expectantly.**

**            "Take pictures of the all the guests.  Oh, and flirt with James Potter a little, of course."  Violet's eyes twinkled as she explained her plan.**

**            "I can't do that!"  Lily argued.**

**            "Yes, you can…and you will."  Violet corrected her.**

**            She pulled Lily out of her seat and nudged her towards James's table.**

**            "Go!"  She whispered.**

**            Lily, knowing that there was no way that she'd get out of talking to James now, casually strode over to his table.**

**            "Um…hello, I'm taking pictures that will help the happy couple remember this joyous event.  Can everyone pose for a minute?"  Lily finished her spiel with a nervous grin.**

**            James turned around.  When he saw that it was indeed Lily who was behind him, he grinned despite himself.**

**            "What do you know, Sirius?  She's just as lovely dry as she is wet."  He smiled beguilingly at her.**

**            "Could've told you that yesterday."  Sirius stated, grinning.**

**            "If your smiles are as sweet as your compliments, then this should be one heck of a picture."  Lily shot back with a grin of her own.**

**            "All right, all right.  We give!  We'll pose."  Sirius held out his arms and flashed Lily his best smile.  James laughed and smiled at the camera, while Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stuck their tongues out and pointed at Sirius.  Lily quickly snapped 2 pictures.**

**            "Thank you for your time, gentleman."  Temporarily losing her nerve, Lily quickly turned around and attempted to return to her table.**

**            "Wait!"  Someone had caught her arm.  She spun around.  It was James.**

**            "You don't by any chance…have a date to the wedding, do you?"  He asked.**

**            Lily's heart sped up and she could practically feel her cheeks reddening slightly.  However, before she could give James her excited answer, Sirius jumped back into the conversation.**

**            "Of course, she does.  She goes out with Robert Smith."  Sirius stated.**

**            "Huh?"  James questioned.**

**            "You know, Robert Smith.  He's the Ravenclaw's star chaser, thinks he's God's Gift, just below Snape on our "Stupid Prats We Hate" list."  Sirius informed him.**

**            "Thanks for the recap, Sirius, but I know who he is.  I just didn't know that you went out with him."  James once again turned to Lily.**

**            "Well I…….I……..I think Mandy's calling me over to her.  So, I'll talk to you all later.  Bye!"**

**            "Quick exit, Lil," she thought to herself, "yet, not so quick thinking."**

**Author's*Note-R&R!  Hope you guys liked this chapter….I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Disclaimer-I own my OC's!**


	3. Caught in the Act

**               Author's*Note-Big thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 2!  On with the story….            **

**Chapter 3:  Caught in the Act**

**Lily heaved herself back into her chair with a huff, while her friends stared expectantly at her. **

**            "So….was my plan a success?"  Violet asked eagerly.**

**            "Not quite."  Lily shook her head bitterly.**

**            "Oh, no….what happened?"  Sarah asked sympathetically.**

**            "Right before he was about to ask me to be his date for the wedding, he found out that I go out with Robbie.  Apparently, he isn't very fond of him."  Lily crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, almost glad that she'd once again proved that her relationship with Robbie was more trouble than it was worth.**

**            "Oh."  Violet muttered, feeling slightly guilty that she had caused her friend pain.**

**            "So….."  Mandy trailed off, silently pleading for someone to change the subject.**

**            "Where's Jenn?"  Sarah provided.**

**            "Hmm…that _is a good question."  Violet tilted her head thoughtfully and turned toward Lily._**

**            "Don't look at me, I don't know."  Lily informed them, her voice still containing the slightest hint of anger.**

**            "All right, then." Violet responded, sounding almost apologetic.**

**            "Well, I'm going to go look for her.  Anyone care to join me?"  Mandy asked, surveying her friends.**

**            "Sure, I'll go."  Sarah stood up and smoothed out her dress before glancing quickly at Mandy.  They both stared imploringly at Violet.**

**            "I'll stay with Lily."  Violet assured them.**

**            Lily said nothing.**

**            "Okay.  Well, we'll see you two later, then!"  Sarah gave them a quick wave, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction with Mandy.         **

**            Violet and Lily were left sitting in silence.  A quick glance at Lily showed Violet that it wouldn't be wise to break into her friend's thoughts, so she decided to sit back and enjoy the scenery.**

**            However, the first thing, or rather person, that came into her view, was her ex boyfriend.  Violet sighed and turned to Lily.**

**            "I miss Joe."  She stated simply.**

**            "I miss having a boyfriend."  Lily mumbled grumpily.**

**            "Lil, you DO have a boyfriend."  Violet pointed out.**

**            "Yes, technically, I do.  It's just….I don't know.  It seems like I only date Robbie because it's safe.  You know, nice and comfortable.  I mean, he's the only guy I've dated at Hogwarts.  We've been going out so long that it's like we don't even care anymore.  It's like we're just with each other because we're too lazy to break up."  Lily explained.**

**            "I know what you mean."  Violet agreed.**

**            "Robbie's great and everything, but I really don't have a connection with him anymore.  Now, with James, I feel…I don't know….it's like we're on the same level.  I know I sound crazy because we've barely spoken to each other…but, it feels like I've known him forever…..and when I look into his eyes, it's like he knows exactly how I'm feeling.  It's a little unnerving, but a good kind of unnerving."  **

**            Violet chuckled softly.  "That's why I miss Joe.  I mean, I know he has his faults, but there's just this chemistry between us.  You know, something that keeps drawing me back to him."  **

**            Lily stared at Violet for a moment, and then said, "V., why don't you just ask him back out?  I know you prefer to have him come crawling back to you all the time, but..well, not to get all 'doom and gloom' on ya, but…what if he's tired of crawling?"  **

**            Violet mulled over Lily's words for a few moments and then stood up.**

**            "You don't mind being alone for a little while, do you?  I have some crawling to do."  She smiled at Lily.**

**            "Go get your man!"  Lily enthused, grinning back.**

**            "I'll see you in a bit."  Violet turned and walked toward Joe's table.**

**            Lily sighed.  She now was not only depressed, but alone.  Well, of course she was happy for Violet, but her own love life still played a major role in her emotional well-being.**

**            Her train of thought was broken by a tap on her shoulder.  She turned around to find Zach Ryan standing right behind her.**

**            "Hey, Lily.  Have you seen Jenn?"  He asked, running a hand through his short, wavy brown hair.**

**            "Umm…not at the moment.  No worries, though, I sent my best agents out to look for her.  Your sister will be returned safe and sound in no time at all."  Lily smirked sarcastically at him.**

**            "Well, Heather needs her.  She's double checking the sizes of all her bridesmaids' dresses.  Everything needs to be perfectly in order or she'll start running around like a chicken with its head cut off."  Zach commented endearingly.**

**            "Hey, give her a break.  She's the bride-to-be."**

**            "I know, I know.  Well, Lil, if you see Jenn, tell her to head up to me and Heather's room."  **

**            "Okay."  **

**            "Wait, actually….if my parents are around, just tell her to go to my room…leave Heather's name out of it."**

**            Lily smirked.  "They don't know you two are sharing a room?" **

**            "Hey, it's a big house."  Zach grinned and headed off toward some of his guests.**

**            "I wonder where she is," Lily pondered in her head.**

**            Knowing that the only way to find out was to go and start her own search, Lily rose from her seat and began to look around. **

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Jeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn????"  Lily called out, peeking her head through one of the many doors in the main hallway of the Ryan's mansion.**

**            "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  All of a sudden, a poltergeist zoomed out of the room 2 doors away from Lily, twisting and turning in the air.**

**            "Oh, no."  Lily groaned.  At the last moment, she covered her mouth to keep it from hearing her, but it was too late.**

**            "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH, look who it is!  Little ****Miss.**** Lily Evans.  One of Jenny's friends."  The poltergeist cackled.**

**            "Listen, Jeepers, I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just looking for Jenn."  Lily addressed the creature.**

**            "WELL, LOOK NO FURTHER….SHE'S RIGHT IN THERE!"  Jeepers bellowed, pointing to the room that he had just exited.**

**            Lily strode over to the closed door, and was just about to knock, when Jeepers flung it open.**

**            Right there, in the middle of the room, was Jenn, locked in a passionate kiss with some anonymous guy.**

**            Lily gasped and burst out laughing.**

**            Jenn and the guy immediately broke apart.  **

**            Lily recovered from her little outburst and stared at her crimson-faced crony.**

**            "Er….Lil, you know…R..Remus, right?"  Jenn questioned, letting out a shaky breath and taking a quick glance at her partner in crime.**

**            "Yes, we were partners in Charms last year."  Lily informed her friend, while shooting Remus a quick smile.**

**            "Oh…how nice."  Jenn commented, her voice uneven.**

**            "So……..when did this…..come about?"  Lily asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smirk off her face.**

**            Jenn and Remus exchanged a look. **

**            "Well, for about 4 months-."**

**            "I'd say about 3 weeks-."**

**            After their very different unanimous answers, the two exchanged another look.**

**            Lily grinned.  "So, am I right to assume that the answer I'm looking for is somewhere between 3 weeks and 4 months?"  **

**            "Pretty much."  Jenn nodded.**

**            "Yea, that's about right."  Remus nodded along with Jenn.**

**            "O-K."  Lily gave them the thumbs up sign.**

**            "I think I'll give you two some time to get your answer straight…"  Lily turned around and bumped right into someone yelling "Remmuuuuuusss!"  **

**            She rubbed her head and looked up.  Staring down at her was none other than James Potter.**

**            "God, is this guy accident prone, or what?"  Lily thought to herself, all the while flashing James a shaky smile.**

**            James grinned back.  "If you haven't noticed yet, Lily, my ultimate goal this spring break is to kill you."  **

**            She giggled softly.  "Well, you know what they say-third time's the charm.  I'll be sure to watch my back around you from now on." **

**            "Heh-hem!"  Jenn cleared her throat loudly.**

**            James and Lily turned toward her.**

**            "We were KIND OF in the middle of something."  She pointed out, gesturing between her and Remus.**

**            Remus grinned at James.  "I'll explain later."**

**            James looked at the two lovebirds and grinned.  "I'm not blind, Moony."**

**            With that simple comment, he put his arm around Lily and ushered her out the door, all the while closing it behind them.**

**            Once out in the hallway, he smiled nervously at her.  "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about earlier.  I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."**

**            "Oh, it's all right, I mean….me and Robbie aren't really 'together, together' anymore.  We're just…."**

**            "Together?"  James asked, puzzled.**

**            "Yeah, sort of."  She looked up at him, biting her lip.**

**            "I see.  Well, I guess I'll see you later then."  He turned away from her and began to walk down the hallway.**

**            Lily sighed.  She was about to turn around and head back outside when her advice to Violet echoed through her head.**

**            "Go get your man!"  **

**            She quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm.**

**            "James!"**

**            He turned.  "Yeah, Lily?"**

**            She bit her lip once again, and then hurriedly blurted out, "Would you like to be my date to the wedding?" **

**Author's*Note-I can't believe how fast I'm getting these chapters out.  The thoughts just flow for this story.  Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter.  Also, I've noticed that lots of you don't like Robbie…well, don't waste all your negative energy on him now.  Let's just say I have a special cameo arranged for him…..heh heh heh…**

**Oh yeah, for any readers who haven't read my other story, Like a Fairy Tale, could you please R & R that, too??  Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write....**

**Disclaimer-I think everyone knows what I own and what I don't….**


	4. Surprise!

            Chapter 4:  Surprise!    

**Lily stared hopefully up at James, doubtful of his answer.**

**            "Well, Lily, I-."  James began, but was quickly interrupted.**

**            For, at that moment, a loud scream sounded through the main hallway.  **

**            "I know that scream……..oh, God, what has he done?"  James sighed, as Jenn and Remus burst out of the room they had been…..occupying.**

**            "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  Jenn questioned, her eyes wide with worry.**

**            Lily momentarily ignored her friend, and instead chose to stare imploringly at James.**

**            "What has who done?"  Lily asked suspiciously.**

**            All of a sudden, Remus's eyes lit up in realization.**

**            "Oh, no…"  He trailed off, giving James an exasperated look.**

**            "Oh, yes…he's done it….how _could he?"  James appeared as if he was trying to make sense out of something._**

**            "WHO?!"  Jenn demanded, hands on hips.**

**            The boys both looked at her speculatively, then at Lily, then turned their gazes onto each other.**

**            "Should we tell them?"  Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at James.**

**            Jenn huffed, shooting Remus a deadly glare.  **

**            Ah, thought Lily, Remus hasn't seen Jenn's…_impatient..side yet._**

**            "Well, I don't know _what you two could have __possibly been doing in there earlier, but I'm pretty sure that you won't be doing it again anytime soon if you don't answer her right now."  James gestured at Jenn, while flashing Remus an amused grin._**

**            Remus eyed his girlfriend and Lily watched as a look of understanding crossed over his handsome features.**

**            He then smiled nervously at Jenn.  "I was going to tell you…it's just that…you might rat him out."  **

**            "Oooooohh, Jenn, BIG hint-it's a him!  Now we have it down to like, what?  About half of the people at this party?  So close!"  Lily crossed her arms and smiled sarcastically at Remus.**

**            Remus shot a quick glare at Lily, but it was a look of utter sweetness and innocence that fell back upon Jenn.**

**            "Jenny, if you _really want to know, then I'll tell you."  _**

**            Lily crossed her arms, her mouth dropping open.  "You let him call you JENNY!?  You _hate being called that!"_**

**            "I don't _hate being called that."  Jenn protested._**

**            Lily shot her a "we'll talk later" look and then shifted her gaze back onto James and Remus.**

**            "So, are you guys going to tell us who you're talking about or what?"  She questioned.**

**            "All right, but it will remain just between us, ok?" James gestured between the 4 of them.**

**            "Right."  Lily agreed.**

**            "OK, then."  Remus nodded.**

**            "So tell us!"  Jenn ordered.   **

**            "To start off, it was Heather who screamed.  I've spent at least half of the last 5 summers over at Sirius's house helping him provoke that scream.  Anyway, for the past…I dunno…3 weeks, maybe, Sirius has been telling us all about how he planned to prank Heather during her engagement party."  James explained.**

**            "WHAT?!  Why didn't you _tell her?!  This is a SPECIAL event in her life!  It's a once in a lifetime experience-."_**

**            "Well, hopefully once in a lifetime-."  Remus interjected.**

**            "REMUS!"  Jenn yelled, glaring at him.**

**            "Sorry, but it's the truth."**

**            "That's beside the point.  The point is that you and James let Sirius ruin this whole experience for her!"  Jenn argued, glaring at them.**

**            "We did not!  How were we supposed to know that he'd actually go through with it?!  That same day he started going off about how he was going to drop out of school and become a monk!  He's Sirius-you can't believe half of the things he says!"  James protested.**

**            Lily, momentarily distracted, asked, "Sirius Black-a monk?"  **

**            James rolled his eyes and shrugged.  "Mya Lang dumped him that day.  He gave us this whole spiel about how he had lost his touch with females, was destined to be alone for eternity, and was officially swearing off women.  An hour later we found him making out with Gwendolyn Patil in the restricted section of the library-."**

**            "ANYWAY, let's get off of our little "the crazy and seemingly senseless acts of Sirius Black" conversation and head back toward our chat about his sister.  You know, Heather, the one that, prior to our conversation, was screaming her head off?!"  Jenn interrupted angrily.**

**            "Instead of chatting about her, why don't we just head on over to her room and find out what the heck Sirius did to her?"  Lily offered.**

**            "Good suggestion.  Lead the way."  James swept out his arm in front of Lily.**

**            Lily and Jenn both stepped forward and began to lead the group down the hallway.**

**            When the girls were far enough ahead of them that a private conversation could be guaranteed, a grinning James held out his hand to Remus and whispered, "I told you he'd do it, Moony.  Pay up." **

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Lily cringed as Heather threw a particularly heavy looking book at Sirius.**

**            "SIRIUS BLACK, THIS IS THE LOWEST, MOST CARELESS, MOST HORRIBLE THING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE!!!!!"  Heather screamed, picking up one of the bridesmaids' purses and swinging it at her brother's head.**

**            Luckily, Sirius managed to duck his head in time, the purse barely skimming his hair.  **

**            "Heath, it was just a joke…"  He explained, his voice hopeful, yet nervous.**

**            "SIRIUS, YOU SET OFF 6 FILIBUSTER FIREWORKS IN MY CLOSET!  YOU KNOW, THE PLACE WHERE I KEEP MY WEDDING DRESS!"  Heather's voice was dangerously high and menacing, as she picked up her once heavenly, but now charred wedding dress, which was had been burnt to the point of deterioration in some parts, and in other spots had been turned coal black.**

**            "Hey, c'mon Heath, don't worry about it.  Think of the bright side….you could start a new trend!"  Sirius suggested lamely in a bright voice.**

**            "Oh, yes, it can be the "Thank God I Remembered to Stop, Drop, and Roll" look."  Heather seethed sarcastically, glaring furiously at her brother.**

**            "I'm really sorry, Heather."  He murmured quietly.**

**            At that moment, Lily chose to spoke up.  "Um, Heather?  Not to be rude or anything, but why don't you just restore it with a spell?" **

**            Heather turned to Lily, and her expression changed from furious to disappointed.  "Madam Malkin made it with a non-repairable fabric.  She gave me a choice between a couple of dress or marital robes designs, and it was between this one and another which wasn't quite as expensive, but WAS repairable.  I had already fallen in love with this one, though.   It was just so beautiful….and I vowed to take really good care of it so that it would be in perfect condition for the wedding.  Everything would've been perfect."**

**            Lily watched as Sirius bit his lip and looked down, obviously regretting his prank.**

**            Finally, the groom-to-be spoke up.  "Heather, don't worry.  It'll still be perfect.  All of the wedding decorations and necessities could burn up and it'd still be perfect.  You want to know why?  It's because none of that stuff matters.  The only thing that matters to me is the fact that the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman in the entire wizarding world is in love with me…and in 2 weeks we'll be married, and I'll get to spend the rest of my life with her."  **

**            Heather, who was already in emotional distress, finally broke down and let a few tears slip as she gazed lovingly at Zach. **

**            "I love you."  She murmured, walking over and embracing him.**

**            "I love you, too."  Zach bent down and gently kissed his fiancé.**

**            "And it will be perfect…..as long as we lock him up in some type of cage when the ceremony starts."  Heather gestured towards Sirius, then pressed her forehead to Zach's as the two of them laughed.**

**            Sirius was about to protest, but Jenn kicked him the shins before he could utter so much as a word in his defense.**

**            Meanwhile, Mandy, who had already been consoling Heather when Lily, Jenn, James, and Remus had arrived, nudged Lily, then whispered, "Awwww…"**

**            Lily giggled.  "I know, they're so cute." **

**            "I want to get married!"  Mandy exclaimed, the expression on her face clearly revealing that she was indeed pouting.**

**            "I don't think Miguel is ready for that kind of commitment.  In fact, I doubt he even knows how to _say 'commitment'."  Lily smirked at her best friend, who promptly swatted her arm._**

**            "No fair!  That was totally unprovoked."  Mandy protested.**

**            "Who ever said that I have to be provoked into teasing you?"  Lily asked, a mock-bewildered expression on her face.**

**            "Oh, well if we're going for the whole 'unsolicited attack' approach, then I guess you won't mind me telling James about your little crush on him…"  Mandy grinned, raising her eyebrows.**

**            "You wouldn't…"  Lily narrowed her eyes.**

**            "Oh, I would…"  Mandy nodded her head for emphasis.**

**            "No, you wouldn't."**

**            "Why exactly wouldn't I?"**

**            "You wouldn't because you don't want Sirius knowing that you think he's cute."  **

**            "LILY!" **

**            "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, Mand.  NEVER TRY TO BLACKMAIL ME."**

**            "Eh, it was worth a try.  It could've worked."**

**            "No, it wouldn't have."**

**            "You almost bought it for a second there."**

**            "Yeah, sure, keep tellin' yourself that, McQueen."**

**            "Eww, don't get all haughty on me, Evans."  **

**            Finally, Jenn's voice broke through their bantering.**

**            "ENOUGH.  I think those two could use a little privacy."  Jenn gestured at Heather and Zach, who were….er…._passionately kissing in the middle of the room. _**

**            "Oh, and you'd know all there is to know about needing privacy, now wouldn't ya, Jenn?"  Lily grinned.**

**            Jenn's mouth dropped opened and she glared at Lily, but then saw the confused look Mandy was shooting her and recovered.**

**            "Did I miss something?"  Mandy asked suspiciously.**

**            "I don't know.  Ask Jenn.  She was the one making out with Remus in one of the parlors."**

**            Mandy and Jenn unanimously gasped.  **

**            "LILY!"  Jenn exclaimed, while Mandy burst into laughter.**

**            Lily was about to respond when Zach spoke up.  "Um…can you guys….you know…..BEAT IT?"  **

**            "Yes, sir."  Mandy saluted him as Jenn dragged her and Lily out of the room.**

**            Before closing the door however, Mandy peeked her head in one last time and added with a playful smirk, "Oh, and enjoy yourselves!"**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            It was almost ****8:00**** by the time the girls made their way back to the table Sarah had led them to over 2 hours ago.  However, Sarah and Violet were missing from the group.  While Violet was sitting and flirting with Joe, who it looked like she was once again on again with, Sarah was nowhere to be seen.  She and Mandy had split up on their search for Jenn earlier, and no one had seen her since.**

**            Lily found Sarah's whereabouts as the focus of her thoughts, while Jenn and Mandy chatted about Jenn's secret relationship with Remus.  Normally, she'd be quite interested in her friend's love life, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about Sarah's absence.**

**            "Um….guys, I think I'm going to go see if I can find Sarah, k?"  Lily stood up and walked off, not waiting for their permission.**

**            Nearly a half an hour later, Lily was ready to give up.  She'd searched at least half of the tables already, and was too exhausted from all of the walking she'd had to do to continue her search.**

**            Luckily for her, at that moment she spotted Sarah's head peeking out of the gate to the fence that enclosed Jenn's humongous backyard.  **

**            Lily smiled in relief and began to walk toward the gate.  However, just before she came into Sarah's line of vision, she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**            She quickly turned around to find James Potter grinning at her.**

**            "Hey."  He greeted.**

**            "James Potter?  Nah, it couldn't be."  She shook her head.**

**            James looked confused.  "It's me."  **

**            Lily grinned, "Oh, of course it is.  It just seemed so uncommon for us to bump into each other without, you know, _literally bumping into each other."_**

**            James grinned back at her.  "What can I say?  I just couldn't keep attempting to kill you after you so bravely asked ME to be YOUR date, now could I?"**

**            Lily's grin faltered.  "Oh, so that's what he wants to talk about," she thought to herself.  At that realization, she felt her palms begin to get a little sweaty.  "What if he's going to turn me down?!  Oh, I'll just die,"  the voice inside Lily's head exclaimed.**

**            "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that-."**

**            "LILY!"  James was cut off as Sarah Blanton finally took notice of her friend and ran over to her.**

**            "Sarah!"  Lily greeted.**

**            "I have something VERY important to…um….show you!"  Sarah smiled excitedly at Lily, hardly able to contain herself.**

**            "Well, can it wait a minute or two, because I was just about to tell Lily that-."**

**            James was not able to finish his sentence however, because Sarah had ignored him completely and tugged Lily over toward the gate.**

**            "Close your eyes."  Sarah ordered when they reached their destination.**

**            Lily decided to play along with Sarah's antics since she seemed so excited.**

**            She heard the creaking of the gate door, which could only mean that Sarah was opening it.**

**            "OK…OPEN THEM!"  Sarah yelled gleefully.**

**            Lily's mouth dropped open and she gasped at the sight before her eyes.**

**            "Surprise, Lil."  Robbie Smith greeted, stepping forward and embracing her.  **

**            "Um-uh………………hi."  Lily forced her mouth into a weak smile.  **

**            When Robbie released her, she quickly turned around to at least LOOK AT the expression on James's face.  She felt the need to at least give him an apologetic glance.  **

**            It was too late, however.  He was already gone.**

**Author's*Note-Heh, heh, heh….you guys didn't honestly think that I wouldn't throw another obstacle in there, did you?  I think I at least had a few of you thinking that in this chapter James would say yes to Lily…turns out that he didn't get to give her any kind of answer!  So, what do you guys think?  What will James say to Lily the next time they talk??  Is he mad?  Is he jealous?  Is he…happy?  Hmmm….so many possible reactions…and does Lily still want to go to the dance with him??  Or does she want to attend it with her boyfriend now??  Yeah, that's probably the biggest question:  Is Lily still in love with Robbie??**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter.  REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer:  I own the plot and my OC's…**

**P.S.-I will try to get the next chapter up VERY soon..this one would've been out sooner, it's just that I've been EXTREMELY busy this week.  Sorry for the delay…..**


	5. Apologies and Small Talk

**       Chapter 5:  Apologies and Small Talk**

**            Lily sighed restlessly as she dragged her fork back and forth across her plate of eggs and bacon.  She hadn't seen James since he'd disappeared the night before.  Frankly, she felt horrible.  Not only had Robbie's sudden appearance hurt James, but it had also depressed her.  Her relationship with him had been going no where for at least 2 months, and she was tired of being restrained by it.  **

**            However, at the moment, she had to hide her frustration, for she was attending the first of the daily morning brunches that the Ryan's had placed on the engagement celebration's agenda.  Everyone around her was bright and cheery, thoroughly enjoying the morning's festivities.  She really didn't feel it necessary to break their light mood.**

**            So, instead of slumping back in her chair and scowling, Lily was trying her best to smile and carry on polite conversation with whoever passed by her.**

**            "Hi, Mrs. Black!"  Lily greeted, as Heather and Sirius's mum walked by her table with a bowl full of steaming hot oatmeal.**

**            "Oh, hello, Lily.  Why are you eating alone, dear?"  Mrs. Black, looking concerned, hurriedly set down the oatmeal on Lily's table and pulled up a chair.**

**            Lily bit her lip and shook her head.  "Oh, it's nothing, really.  I just wanted to be alone for a little while."**

**            Mrs. Black shook her head and patted Lily's shoulder.  "Nonsense.  A lovely young girl such as you should be having fun with her friends…or, I daresay, flirting with some handsome young men."  **

**            Lily giggled as Mrs. Black raised her eyebrows provocatively.**

**            "Trust me, I've had enough with 'handsome young men'."  **

**            Mrs. Black cringed.  "Oh, no.  You haven't dated my son, have you?"**

**            "Oh, no, no, no…Mrs. Black, this has nothing to do with Sirius.  I'm just having guy problems.  No big deal."**

**            "Well, Lily, if I don't deliver my mother her oatmeal within the next minute, then I have no doubts that she will curse me.  She may be old, but she hasn't lost her touch with the Jelly-legs hex.  However, I do have a bit of time to spare to give you some very valuable advice.  Follow your heart.  It's as simple as that.  Your heart will never steer you in a direction in which you wish not to be steered."  Mrs. Black smiled warmly before quickly hurrying off to what looked to be a very sassy elderly woman.**

**            Lily allowed Mrs. Black's words to echo in her head for a few minutes while she mulled them over.  Then, she stood up out of her chair and set off to find James.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Meanwhile, Sarah and Robbie were making their way down to the dining room.  **

**            "I don't get it, Sarah.  You said that Lily was lonely.  If she really had missed me, then why is she avoiding me?"  **

**            "Well, you don't know that she's _avoiding you, now do you?"  Sarah countered, even though she was almost sure that that was precisely what Lily was doing._**

**            "I guess your right.  I mean, why would she avoid me?  She _loves me."  Robbie stated confidently.  _**

**            "Oh, sure she does," Sarah thought to herself nervously.  For the umpteenth time in her life, Sarah was feeling as if she'd made a very big mistake.  It had been her impression the day before that it was Lily's longing for Robbie that was making her chase after James Potter.  So after James had found out that Lily had a boyfriend, causing her friend to get hurt and become embarrassed, Sarah had quickly sent Robbie a note by owl.  At that time, she'd thought that it would cheer Lily up to see her boyfriend.  Lily's reaction to her little surprise last night, though, was anything but happy and gracious.  In fact, Sarah was almost sure that Lily was quite angry with her for what she'd done.  **

**            "SARAH!"  Sarah was jerked out of her thoughts, by Robbie's annoyed bellow.  She snapped out of her reverie to see that he was waving his hand in front of her face.**

**            "W-what?"  She asked, startled.**

**            "I asked you if Lily has showed any signs of disinterest in me so far this weekend."  **

**            "No, of course not."  Sarah lied.  **

**            "Yes, yes, of course.  I have no reason to doubt her."**

**            "You would if you knew that she spent all of yesterday obsessing about another guy," Sarah thought to herself, amused.  On the outside, however, she just smiled encouragingly at Robbie.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Lily was just rounding the corner to James's designated room when she bumped into Heather.  Literally.**

**            "Whoa, someone's in a hurry."  Heather remarked.**

**            "Well, I really REALLY need to talk to someone."  Lily explained.**

**            "Oooooooohhh, who?"  Heather's eyes lit up.**

**            "I don't know who."  Lily lied.  She didn't want Heather knowing about her feelings for James.**

**            "What do you mean you don't know?"  Heather questioned suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.**

**            "Well, I……...am looking for my _blind date."  Lily explained, nodding her head vigorously for emphasis._**

**            "You have a blind date to my wedding?"**

**            "Yes, I do."**

**            "Who set you up with this guy?"**

**            Lily paused and, unfortunately, blurted out the first name that came into her head that wasn't "James".**

**            "Robbie."**

**            Heather gave her a baffled look.**

**            "Your BOYFRIEND set you up on a blind date?"  She questioned, her voice doubtful.**

**            "Yes, yes, he did.  I know it sounds weird, but we find it very……helpful…to….our relationship."  Lily explained, her voice high and just a tiny bit too happy.**

**            "You find dating other people helpful to your relationship?"**

**            Lily clasped her hands together and simpered foolishly, nodding her head.  "Pretty much."**

**            "All right, then."  Heather gave her a strange look.**

**            "Well, I guess I better keep looking for him.  I wouldn't want to disappoint Robbie.  He hates it when I don't…go…on my blind dates." **

**            Lily wrinkled her nose.  "Would you just SHUT UP already?"  She silently questioned herself.**

**            "I guess you wouldn't.  Bye."  Heather gave her another funny look and then continued down the hallway.**

**            Yet, before she rounded the corner she called out, "Oh, and Lily!"**

**            Lily spun around.  "Yeah?"**

**            Heather grinned and winked.  "James is down in the pool with Sirius and Remus…you know, in case you _need to talk to him."  _**

**            Lily smiled back foolishly before darting down the nearest stairwell.  Her destination?  The site of her first encounter with James.  The pool.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "So, do you think I should talk to her?"  James Potter asked his best friend, Sirius Black, as the two of them floated around lazily in the Ryan's pool.  **

**            "You know what I think?  I think that if you mention Lily one more time, I'm gonna drown you."  **

**            James gave Sirius a look.  **

**            "C'mon, I'm serious."**

**            "No, my dear friend.  Now you are the misguided one.  _I am Sirius." _**

**            "Padfoot, you really need to get a life."**

**            "Opposed to you, Mr. I Can't Handle Rejection."  **

**            James scowled at him.**

**            "Aww, c'mon, Prongs, take a joke."**

**            At that moment, Sirius's tube tipped over in the water, and Remus Lupin's grinning face bobbed out of the crystal blue liquid, right next to the scene of the crime.  **

**            "There's one way to get him to shut up."  James laughed.**

**            Remus reached over to high-five James.  **

**            Meanwhile, Sirius reached the surface of the pool again, and emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering.**

**            "What the hell, Moony!?"  He glared.**

**            James grinned.  "Aww, c'mon, Padfoot, take a joke."**

**            Sirius climbed back up onto his tube.  "Harty har har."  **

**            "Look, James, it's a floating pathetic mess!"  Remus smirked at his now scraggly-looking friend.**

**            "I feel unloved."  Sirius pouted.**

**            James and Remus splashed water at him in response.**

**            "Oh, and speaking of being unloved, where's Wormtail?"  Sirius asked, looking around him.**

**            "I think he's trying to hit on Betsy Warner."  Remus stated laughingly.**

**            "WHAT?!  The last time Peter tried to hit on a girl, he actually hit her when he was trying to tuck her hair behind her ear."  James recalled.**

**            Sirius chuckled softly to himself, smirking.  "I remember that.  Good times, man."**

**            Picking up Sirius's subtle approach, James asked, "Speaking of good times, you and Jenn certainly looked like you were havin' a _good time yesterday, huh, Moony?"_**

**            James and Sirius burst into laughter when their friend very noticeably blushed.  **

**            "Yeah, seriously, Moony.  Fill us in."  **

**            "What goes on between Jenn and me is NONE of your business."  Remus stated seriously.**

**            "It became my business when I walked into your secret make-out room."  James nodded, trying to hold in his laughter.**

**            "Don't you have your own problems to worry about?"  Remus interjected.**

**            "Oh, yeah, Lily."**

**            "REMUS!!!!!!!!!!!  Do you see what you have done?  I finally managed to steer him off the subject of her, and you just lead him right back to it.  Someone go ahead and just kill me now."  Sirius sighed dramatically.**

**            "Trust me, if it was legal, you'd have been dead for a long time now."  James pointed out.**

**            "Please, you two wouldn't know what to do without me."  Sirius shook his head.**

**            "Ah, the peaceful life.  Dare we dream, James?"  Remus asked wistfully.**

**            "Nah, Remus, I'd hate to take your subconscious's spotlight off of Jenn."  Sirius smirked.**

**            "I didn't ask you."**

**            "I'm Sirius.  You don't have to ask me.  I just respond."**

**            "You know what I dream about?"  James asked.**

**            "No, James, what do you dream about?"  Sirius asked his friend with a lame sigh.**

**            "You becoming mute one day."  **

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            When Lily finally got outside, she was promptly met by Mandy and Violet.**

**            "Where ya headed to, Liiiiiillll?"  Mandy drawled.**

**            "Don't start with me now, McQueen.  I'm on a mission."**

**            "A mission?"  Violet asked.**

**            "Yes, I need to speak with James."  **

**            "About Robbie?"  Mandy asked sympathetically.**

**            "No, about the Easter bunny."  Lily remarked sarcastically.**

**            "I don't think James would be angry at you for dating the Easter bunny.  All that fluffy bunny hair….ugh, that relationship would be doomed before it even started."  Mandy quipped.**

**            "Mandy…."  Lily warned.**

**            "What?"  Mandy asked innocently.**

**            "You know what."  Violet nudged her.**

**            "I _don't know what.  What?"  Mandy prodded._**

**            "Don't annoy me."  Lily stated simply.**

**            "I'm your best friend.  You never find me annoying."**

**            "No, it's because you're my best friend that I accept your annoyingness."**

**            "You say potato…" **

**            "Actually I'd rather be the one saying potahto."  Lily told Mandy.**

**            "All right, then I say potato."  **

**            "Have either of you noticed how pointless our conversations are?"  Violet asked the two of them.**

**            "That's the kind of effect Mandy has on small talk."  Lily explained.**

**            Mandy playfully slapped her friend on the arm.**

**            "Don't make fun of me."**

**            "We're not making fun OF you, we're making fun WITH you….wait a sec, that only works with laughing."  Lily deduced.**

**            "Yeah, I'd say so."  Violet agreed.**

**            "You could've just said 'Ok, Mandy, we'll stop making fun of you'."  Mandy pointed out.**

**            "OK, Mandy, we'll stop making fun of you."  Lily and Violet proclaimed in unison.**

**            "Ooooooooooohhhh…you SO planned that!"  Mandy accused.**

**            "Did not!"  Lily protested.**

**            "I know.  I'm just tryin' to get to ya." **

**            "ANYWAY, we'll let you go off and find James.  We just wanted to cheer you up before we went to breakfast."  Violet explained.           **

**            "All right, see you later!"  Lily waved good bye to her friends.  
            "Or maybe sooner…"**

**            "MANDY!"**

**            "What?"**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Robbie and Sarah had spoken to Heather in the dining room, who reluctantly admitted that Lily was most likely off on her way to the pool.  So, they had quickly hurried outside.**

**            "I wonder why Lil's out here when almost everyone else is in there."  Robbie pondered aloud.**

**            "That truly is one of the great mysteries of life."  Sarah remarked dryly, tired of Robbie's presence.**

**            Desperate to find Lily and get away from Robbie, Sarah quickly scanned the crowd for her friend.**

**            After about 30 seconds, she spotted Lily walking towards the pool.**

**            "THERE SHE IS!"  Sarah cried out.**

**            "Ah, Lily.  Let's go."  Robbie encouraged.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Lily, seeing that Sirius was the first to spot her, put her finger to her lips and nodded at him.  He seemed to understand what she meant.  She didn't want him telling James that she was there.**

**            Already knowing her plan, it took Lily but a minute to spontaneously execute it.**

**            She jumped into the water.  To be more precise, into the water and onto James's float.**

**            Luckily, her plan worked.  He was knocked into the water.**

**            When he came up, coughing and sputtering like Sirius had earlier, he stared blankly at her.**

**            "I had to get you back."  She grinned.**

**            "Ah, so now YOU want to kill ME?"  James asked, smirking.**

**            "I'd rather apologize to you first."  **

**            She held out her hand and helped him back onto his float, so that they were sitting side by side.**

**            "This better be good."  He warned playfully.**

**            "I'll try.  Listen, I had no idea Robbie was going to be here.  My relationship with him has been in shambles for the past 2 months.  That's why I asked Jenn to not even invite him.  Then Sarah had some type of temporary brain lapse or something and told him that I was lonely here.  Which I'm not."  She added the last part hurriedly.**

**            James nodded for her to continue.**

**            "So, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that…well, I really like you…and I'd really like to spend a lot more time with you.  That is, if you want to spend more time with me."  Lily informed him tentatively.**

**            "Of course I would."  James leaned forward, giving Lily an obvious impression.**

**            She closed her eyes, her heart pounding, and her mind screaming, "Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me..he's gonna kiss me…Oh my God, he's……….not kissing me."**

**            Then she heard someone clear their throat.**

**            She quickly blinked her eyes open and found her bright green eyes staring into a pair of angry brown one's.**

**            "What the hell is going on here?!"  Robbie Smith demanded angrily, a flustered Sarah at his side.**

**…….and that's where I'll leave you……….heh heh heh**

**Author's*Note-I hope you liked this chapter…I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get it out.  I've just been EXTREMELY busy lately.  SORRY!  Unfortunately, I can't promise that the next chapter will be up quickly.  I have made a promise to myself (and at the beginning of this story to LAFT readers) that I'd continue that story after spring break.  I need to keep my promise and get a new chapter out for Like A Fairy Tale..and usually those chapters tend to be much longer than the ones I write for this story because LAFT has a more complicated plot.  I WILL keep both these stories going and try not to take forever to get a chapter out for either of them anymore.  Remember, though, my next post WILL BE for LAFT, and then this.  OK..that's all…REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Scared?

            **Chapter 6:  Scared?**

**            "What the hell is going on here?!" Robbie Smith demanded angrily, a flustered Sarah at his side.**

**            "Oh, God," Lily nervously whispered to herself.**

**            Robbie glared at her and James.  **

**            "Well?" He asked, his temper flaring.**

**            Suddenly inspired, and realizing that she was running out of time for good excuses, Lily grabbed James's face, which was still barely inches from her's.**

**            "You WERE right, James!  We DO have VERY similar facial structures!"  She proclaimed.**

**            She quickly glanced at Sarah, willing her to jump into the conversation.**

**            Sarah nodded vigorously.  "Oh, YES!  I've never noticed it before, but they DO.  That is amazing.  You two should…like….well…enter a contest or something!"  **

**            Lily shrugged her shoulders a bit.  At least she had tried.**

**            "You have got to kidding."  Robbie stated flatly.**

**            "No, we're completely serious."  James rolled his eyes, deadpan.**

**            "There ya go.  We're completely serious."  Sarah enforced.**

**            "I'm not an IDIOT, Lily!"  Robbie exclaimed, glaring at his girlfriend.**

**            "Could've fooled me," Lily heard James mutter under his breath.**

**            "I never said u were an idiot…..dear."  She smiled up at him, adding that last part for special effect.**

**            Robbie paused, thinking.  "You swear that you're being honest?"**

**            "Oh, lord," James muttered, once again under his breath.**

**            "Yes, completely honest."  Lily smiled sweetly.**

**            Robbie's face broke into an unsure smile.  "Need some help out of there?"**

**            Lily reached for Robbie's outstretched hand, and was quickly lifted out of the pool.**

**            Lily glanced at James's face, which was set in a stony expression.  To tell the truth, it made her a little angry.  What did he expect her to have done?!  **

**            "Let's go find the gang."  Sarah suggested.**

**            "Ok."  Lily agreed.  Robbie held out his arm to her and she gracefully obliged.**

**            "Good bye, James."  Lily called out to him, not even knowing if he heard her, since he now had his back to them.  **

**            When Lily was out of sight, James groaned and sank back into his float.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Lily and Sarah, after dropping Robbie off at a table, spotted a perky Jenn casually striding around the dining room, a video camera in hand.  **

**            "What is Jenn doing with a video camera?"  Lily asked Sarah.**

**            Sarah shrugged, so the pair decided to make their way over to their friend.**

**            "Jenn, do you know what that is?"  Lily asked gently.**

**            "Yes, isn't it cool?  My dad bought it at a muggle shop on his last visit to ****London****.  It's called a "videa camero"."  Jenn stated proudly.**

**            "You mean video camera?"  Sarah asked her.**

**            "Yes, that's what I said."  Jenn looked at them as if THEY were the ones who were mistaken. **

**            "All right, then.  What are you doing with it?"  Lily asked.**

**            "I'm recording messages from the guests to the happy couple.  Would you two like to say something?"**

**            Lily spaced out at the words "happy couple".  Would she and Robbie ever be a "happy couple"?  Or was that happiness something she could've had with James?  Was all she had worked for to achieve with Robbie worth wasting to try to achieve it all over again with a different person?  She tried abandoning the thoughts of James.  He had unreasonable in his mood back at the pool.  She was mad at him.  Or was it the exact opposite that was bothering her?  The fact that HE was mad at HER.**

**            Lily came back to Earth to the sound and sight of someone snapping their fingers in front of her face.  "Hello, would you like to leave a message??"  Jenn asked.**

**            Lily nodded her head, thoughts still swirling around chaotically in her head.  Jenn pointed the camera straight at Lily's face.**

**            Lily blinked, then looked directly into the camera and declared, "I'm a complete idiot."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Mandy McQueen twirled her hair around her finger as she thumbed through the latest issue of Witch Weekly.  She had eaten a quick breakfast and then dashed outside to enjoy a relaxing afternoon in the sun.  **

**            She sighed as she turned the page, and then began speaking to the teenager who was the topic of the article she was reading.  "Girl, I knew you should've dumped him.  It was so obvious that he was going to break up with you.  You poor, poor thing."  **

**            "Enjoy talking to yourself?"  A voice asked her.**

**            Mandy visibly blanched as she looked up into the eyes of a handsome guy who looked to be her age. **

**            "I wasn't talking to MYSELF," Mandy clarified, "I was talking to this girl."**

**            She held up the picture of the girl in the magazine.**

**            "Oh, that makes it so much better.  You're not talking to yourself, you're talking to paper."  The guy snorted.**

**            Mandy flashed him an annoyed glare.  "Not to be rude or anything, but _do I know you?"  _**

**            The guy held out his hand.  "Sirius Black, pleased to meet you."**

**            Mandy leaned back in her chair as if the information meant nothing to her.**

**            "Of course, I can't believe I didn't recognize you."**

**            "Well, we haven't spoken for like 3 years.  People do grow up."  He pointed out.**

**            "I believe 'growing up' was your whole problem."  Mandy quipped, looking straight into his eyes.**

**            "Listen, Mandy, I'll give you that, but I'm not going to let you keep acting like we don't even know each other.  For one, I KNOW that you knew who I was, but you were just trying to act tough in case I didn't recognize YOU.  I know you well, remember?  There _was a time when we were friends."_**

**            "I'm afraid it's been so long that I can't even remember it anymore."  She stated softly.**

**            "You act like it's my fault that we're not friends anymore."**

**            "You ruined our friendship!"  Mandy accused.**

**            "I did not…all I did was ask you out on a date.  Where I come from that's not exactly a high profile crime."**

**            "I don't care; it ruined 'us'!"  **

**            "I believe that you're the snob that turned me down."  He shot back.**

**            "I wasn't being a snob!  I was being sensible!"**

**            "Forgive me if I don't buy into your madness."**

**            "Sirius, c'mon!  Have you ever realized that maybe, just maybe, you were like the best guy friend that I had ever had and I didn't want to ruin that!?  Or maybe you've even forgotten that both of my sisters and my parents are divorced and miserable because of it!"**

**            "I never asked you to marry me."  He stated.**

**            "Relationships just don't work."  Mandy muttered.**

**            "Our's would've." **

**            He stared straight into Mandy's eyes.  "If you never take chances, then what kind of life will you have?  An empty one?"**

**            "Are you saying that my life is empty?"**

**            "No, I'm saying that maybe you need to start pushing away people like Ryan instead of people like me."**

**            "Ryan's in Ravenclaw.  I least I get to see him often."**

**            "Do you love him, though?"  **

**            "That's none of your business, Sirius Black!"**

**            "Look at my sister and Zach!  They were in different houses, but they still managed to fall in love…and look at them now!  They're getting married."**

**            "Not everyone gets a happy ending…"  Mandy trailed off.**

**            "I guess not."  Sirius stood up and walked away, leaving Mandy by herself.**

**            She quickly swiped away the lone tear that was trailing its way down her cheek.  Never, would she ever, let someone see her cry.  Especially over some guy.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Lily watched as Mandy entered the dining room, looking fairly upset.**

**            "God, is anyone having a good day today?!"  Jenn sighed.**

**            Jenn, Sarah, and Violet had been listening to Lily lament over her stupidity for the last half hour, and frankly didn't understand why, in the midst of the peaceful serenity that accompanies weddings, their friend couldn't seem to straighten out her love life.**

**            "Who do you think that one is upset over?"  Violet gestured her head at the approaching Mandy.**

**            She was answered by a couple of shrugs.**

**            "Hey, guys."  Mandy greeted cheerily, taking a seat at their table.**

**            "False brightness-the first sign of Mandy McQueen depression," Lily thought to herself.**

**            "Spill, Mand."  Jenn ordered.**

**            "What do you mean?  I'm fine."  She flashed them a bright smile.**

**            "No, you're not."  Violet corrected her.**

**            "It's OK, Mand.  They're pretty much in the swing of cheering people up.  They just kept me in for a half hour of therapy."  Lily smiled encouragingly at her best friend.**

**            "I DON'T need therapy."  Mandy informed them. **

**            "That's what she said..and she's spent the last 30 minutes blubbering about how love sucks."  Jenn pointed out.**

**            Lily's mouth dropped open indignantly.**

**            Jenn bit her lip and smiled.  "No offense, hon."**

**            "Much taken."  **

**            "Sorry, then."  Jenn giggled.**

**            "Apology accepted."**

**            "Now spill."  Jenn turned to Mandy.**

**            "Fine……it's just…I ran into Sirius."**

**            "Dun-dun-duh!"  Was Lily's lame attempt at drama.**

**            At least it brought a real smile onto Mandy's face, though.  "It WAS a pretty dramatic encounter.  I think Sirius still had feelings for me."**

**            "This is so perfect…..we could be sister-in-laws….well, distantly, at least!"  Jenn exclaimed.**

**            "Jenn, I'm not going to go out with him."**

**            "Why not?"  Lily asked.**

**            "Sirius is a great guy.  A little nutty, but great."  Violet piped up.**

**            "Please, guys.  I just can't go out with him.  There's too much of a past now."**

**            "Not-uh."  Lily argued.**

**            "Yea-huh."  Mandy protested.**

**            "I think you just don't want to admit that you've liked him ever since he asked you out 3 years ago.  You're too proud for it."  **

**            "You make me sound like a snob.  He called me a snob."**

**            Lily stuck her tongue out at Mandy.  "Maybe you are one."**

**            Mandy kicked her.  "Am not."**

**            "Ow, that hurt!"  Lily slapped her friend in revenge.**

**            "Heh-hem," Jenn cleared her throat, "have we forgotten that we are _ladies?"  _**

**            "Oh, because you're just the perfect example.  Making out in your dad's parlor is VERY ladylike."  Mandy snorted.**

**            Jenn blushed.  "Back to your problem."**

**            "I don't have a problem.  Sirius is the one with the problem."**

**            "OK..we're obviously getting no where."  Sarah pointed out.**

**            "Yea, you're right."  Violet agreed.**

**            "I have an idea.  Anyone up for a little psychoanalysis?"  Lily suggested.**

**            "Do I have a choice?"  Mandy muttered.**

**            Lily thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.  "No, not really."**

**            "Fine."**

**            "OK!"  Lily agreed, down right giddy.          **

**            "Don't get too excited, Lil."  Violet giggled.**

**            "Well, I just came up with another idea…"  Lily revealed, grinning.**

**            "No, no more ideas from you!"  Mandy protested, wagging her finger at Lily.**

**            "If I can prove that Mandy likes Sirius, then she has to ask him to the wedding."**

**            Mandy was about to protest when she, too, developed a wide grin on her face.  "Only if you, in turn, ask James to the wedding."**

**            "I already did, though!"  Lily claimed.**

**            "That's my final offer…"  Mandy trailed off.**

**            "Fine.  Deal."**

**            "OK…so here are the rules.  Lily is going to say 5 words.  After each word, Mandy will have to respond with the first thing that pops into her head."  Violet explained.**

**            "Let's play!"  Sarah enthused.**

**            "OK…"  Lily took a moment to think, then yelled "ready!"**

**            "Love."**

**            "Heart break."**

**            "Ryan."**

**            "Nice."**

**            "Sirius."**

**            "Persistent."**

**            "Mandy."**

**            "Confused."**

**            "Lily."**

**            "Bit-."  Mandy began.**

**            "OK…enough of this game!"  Lily quickly cut her off. **

**            "So what's your analysis, doctor?"  Mandy asked.**

**            "You're with Ryan because he's safe, and not with Sirius because he's the type that's full of surprises.  You can't always read Sirius, and that confuses you.  Your family has been quite unlucky in love, which has made you think it's a horrible thing that only makes people unhappy.  You care too much about Sirius to want to make him unhappy..and you certainly don't want to be…so you avoid any possibilities for real relationships."**

**            "You got that out of what I said?"**

**            "Actually, I had that speech planned from before we even started playing.  It IS true, though.  You have to admit it."  Lily stared expectantly at Mandy.**

**            Mandy paused for a long time, then gave in.  "Fine, it's true.  You better not tell Sirius that, though!"**

**            Lily grinned.  "I won't have to…because you're going to tell him when you ask him to the wedding!"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Mandy found Sirius outside with his mother.  For a minute, she wondered why his father wasn't with them.  Then she remembered that Jenn had already mentioned that Sirius's father had important business to attend to and would be there only for the actual ceremony.  **

**            Clearing her head, Mandy tapped him on the shoulder.**

**            "Sirius, could I..um…speak with you..for a minute?"  She asked him.**

**            "Sure.  I'll be right back, mom."**

**            Mandy led Sirius to a secluded area near the pool.**

**            "Listen, I…well…this is really hard for me to say."  She looked pleadingly up at Sirius.**

**            He remained respectfully silent.**

**            "All right.  I can see that you're not going to help make this easier.  Which, honestly, you shouldn't have to.  I mean, you were right earlier.  I'm the jerk.  I'm the snob.  I'm the one that's scared of love.  I'm also the one that didn't want to lose you, though."**

**            Sirius nodded and waited for her to continue.**

**            "OK…what I'm trying to say, or rather, ask for is…….another chance….to be your friend, to be….you know, whatever."  **

**            "Whatever?  As in my girlfriend?"  He asked, smiling at her.  It had to be the first time she'd ever seen Sirius actually smiling, instead of grinning like he'd done something wrong.  Yet, with his reputation as a troublemaker, she deduced that there weren't many times when he hadn't done something wrong.**

**            "As in……whatever."  Mandy looked down.  She couldn't believe how shyly she was behaving.**

**            "Anything else?"  Sirius prodded.**

**            "Yes."**

**            She took a deep, steadying breath.**

**            "Will you be my date to the wedding?"  She asked.**

**            He paused.**

**            "That is, unless you already have a date…"  Mandy added nervously.**

**            "Oh, well, I do…but, I'm sure she won't mind if I cancel out."**

**            "No, no, I won't make you cancel your date."**

**            "No really, she'll understand."**

**            "Oh, all right then.  I guess I'll see you around?"**

**            "Sure."  Sirius confirmed.**

**            "Bye."  Mandy got up to walk away, but before she could let herself go more than 10 feet, she turned back around, her curiosity getting to her.**

**            "Sirius?"  She called out.**

**            "Yea?"  **

**            "Um…who was your date?"              **

**            Sirius's face broke into a grin.  "My mum."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Once Lily stepped outside, she quickly performed a spell that would point her in the direction James was in.  She smiled when her wand pointed to the direction of the Ryan's private Quidditch pitch.**

**            It was set up on the other side of Jenn's mansion, so she had to run to make sure she got there before he left.**

**            Surprisingly, when she got there, James was all by himself, whizzing around in the air like it was the easiest thing in the world.  Lily knew for a fact that it definitely wasn't.  She excelled in every class Hogwarts had to offer, but she'd failed miserably at learning how to fly.**

**            Lily watched him do a spectacular, and particularly difficult looking loopy type move, before she finally spoke up.**

**            "James?"  She called.**

**            James looked down and practically fell off of his broom at the sight of her.  **

**            "Oh, God….I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to startle you."**

**            "I'm…not startled."  He quickly recovered and flew down to her.**

**            "Hey."  He muttered.**

**            "Hey."  She smiled at him.    **

**            "So…shouldn't you be entering our pictures into some type of "face twin" contest right now?"  He quipped.**

**            She smiled weakly at him.  "About that…I'm sorry."**

**            "Lily, we've known each other for barely any time at all and you've already apologized to me twice."  He pointed out. **

**            "Well, I haven't exactly acted wonderfully around you, have I?"**

**            "No, you haven't."**

**            Lily bit her lip.  "You didn't have to be so blunt about it."**

**            "I figured that you'd prefer that.  I guess I was wrong.  I've been wrong about a lot of things lately."  He made a move to fly back up to his former position in the sky, but Lily caught his arm.**

**            "No, you haven't been."**

**            "Are you sure about that?  You might end up taking it back tomorrow and then apologizing to me for the third time in 3 days.  You'll be making it a daily ritual soon enough."**

**            "I'm sure."  Lily said, her voice gaining conviction.**

**            "I see."  **

**            Lily stared at him for a moment, then turned around, tired of the awkwardness that had developed between them, and tired of reminding herself that she had created it.**

**            "Bye."  She mumbled softly, beginning to walk off the field.**

**            "Lily, wait!"  He called out.**

**            She turned around and he flew over to her.**

**            "How about I teach you how to fly?"  He asked her.**

**            "Me?  No, no….I hate flying.  I'm horrible at it and I hate heights."  She explained.**

**            "Do you trust me?"  **

**            "Well….yes."  **

**            "Then what are you waiting for?" **

**            "What _are you waiting for?" She asked herself silently.  She realized at that moment that she was just as afraid of love as Mandy was.  She was terrified of having to open up to someone and possibly be turned down and hurt at one point.  With Robbie, she was pretty much convinced that he would stay by her side.  However, she had just met James.  He was unpredictable, just like Sirius.  If she ever wanted to be happy, though, she'd have to stop being fearful and start taking chances._**

**            She climbed onto James's broom and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**            "Go slowly."  She warned.**

**            The broom took off at a fairly slow speed.  After about 5 minutes, of flying, a grinning James turned back toward Lily.**

**            "Still scared?"  He asked her.**

**            "Not anymore."  She smiled and leaned against his back.**

**Author's*Note- I know, I know..this took forever to get out!  I'm just really busy, though.  I'll try to start making time to write chapters so they come out faster.  Hope you guys liked this one.  REVIEW!**


	7. The First Kiss

**Chapter 7:  The First Kiss**

**            "Tell me EVERYTHING!"  Mandy McQueen enthused, hopping onto Lily's bed and looking up at her best friend expectantly.**

**            "Mandy, nothing happened.  We were just talking."  Lily explained.**

**            "Nothing?  Yea, right.  When I walked onto the Quidditch pitch, you had _your arms around __his waist.  I call that __gettin' cozy..."  Mandy raised her eyebrows, her turquoise blue eyes sparkling mischievously._**

**            "Well, I call that _fear of heights.  I swear, Mandy, all we were doing was…you know, getting to know each other better."_**

**            Mandy giggled and smirked at Lily.  "So, did you '_get to know him better'?"_**

**            Lily let out a prolonged sigh and collapsed onto the red velvet armchair adjacent to her bed.**

**            "Honestly, Mand, is that all you think about?"  Lily's tone contained the slightest hint of irritation, but Mandy, as always, ignored it.  **

**            "Actually, my mind is very versatile.  You'd be surprised at the wide range of ideas that pass through it in a day."**

**            "Oh, yes…..from clothes all the way to hair products.  Mand, you are quite the thinker."  Lily quipped sarcastically.**

**            "I take offense!"  **

**            "Yes, well, that was the point of the comment."**

**            Mandy crossed her arms and stood up, a mock hurt expression on her face.**

**            "I don't need this…there are plenty of people who are just DYING to have a best friend like me."**

**            "Exactly, and after they actually meet you, they'll drop dead."  **

**            Mandy glared at her, trying to muster up a good come back.  However, at that moment, she was fresh out.  "You suck."**

**            Lily giggled.  "That hurt, Mand…it REALLY hurt.  Just cut RIGHT through my heart and-."**

**            "ENOUGH!  You win, OK?"  Mandy admitted, clearly frustrated.**

**            "Yay!  I never win…"  Lily mused in a giddy voice.**

**            "Ah, shut up, Evans."  **

**            Lily stood up from her chair and strode over to Mandy's position directly in front of the bedroom door.  **

**            "Still best friends?"  She held out her hand and grinned at Mandy.**

**            "Will you stop making fun of me?"  Mandy asked, wide-eyed and innocent, her voice dripping with sweetness.**

**            "Yes."**

**            "Will you stop being mean?"**

**            "Yes."**

**            "Will you stop rubbing it in that you won the comeback war?"  **

**            "Yes."**

**            "Will you admit that something happened between you and James on the Quidditch pitch?"**

**            "Ye---…MANDY!"  **

**            "Damn, so close!"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Remus Lupin adjusted his tie nervously as he watched the throngs of people around him mill about as if they didn't have a care in the world.  Never could he remember ever being so jealous of other people…or so incredibly nervous.  **

**            Now, Remus wasn't the type of person who let his nerves get to him.  In fact, in his own close circle of friends, "Moony" was known as the one who could remain cool, calm and collected under any circumstance.**

**            However, the Marauders had never witnessed him preparing to meet his girlfriend's parents before.  **

**            Yes, after two blissful months of being involved with Jenn Ryan, Remus was finally going to meet her mother and father.  They seemed like nice enough people, but as far as Remus was concerned, Jenn's father could be Albus Dumbledore himself and he'd still be sweating like a pig during the brief period of time that preceded their first encounter.**

**            A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead as Jenn's petite stature came into view.**

**            "Remus!"  She called out, waving him over with a bright smile on her face.**

**            He gave her a quick wave to confirm that he saw her, then began to jog over to her.**

**            "Hey."  He croaked, trying his best to smile confidently.**

**            "Now, don't you look handsome."  Jenn endearingly adjusted his crooked tie, then leaned in to give him a quick kiss.**

**            However, when Remus caught on to what she was about to do, he pushed her away abruptly.**

**            "JENN," he hissed, "your parents could be watching!"  **

**            Jenn gave him a peculiar look, then giggled softly.  "Remus, I don't think they're going to freak out if they see us kiss."  **

**            Remus mulled over her words as he chewed his lip.  Taking his silence as unspoken consent, Jenn once again leaned toward him.**

**            Remus, his eyes bugged, quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts, and pushed her away once more.  **

**            Annoyed, Jenn crossed her arms and looked up at him.  "Oh, that's much better Remus.  They'll be much happier that, instead of a fairly normal sex-crazed teenage boy, their youngest daughter is dating some abusive wacko!"  **

**            Remus gasped.  "They think I'm a sex-crazed teenage boy?!"  **

**            "That WASN'T the point of what I just said…you're taking it out of context!"  Jenn protested.**

**            Remus wiped away the fine sheen of sweat that had developed on his forehead and began to pace back and forth in front of Jenn.**

**            "This could not get any worse..this could not get any worse..they-they think I'm horrible…oh, God..oh, God…I AM horrible…"  Remus mumbled to himself as Jenn watched his little break down.**

**            "Remus, please listen to me."  Jenn gently grabbed one of his hands in an attempt to comfort him.  **

**            Remus tugged his hand away and gawked at her like she was the crazy one.**

**            "We shouldn't be touching around them."  He told her, his voice high and unusually hoarse.**

**            "Remus, they're not even around us right now.  Besides, touching is a sign of affection.  Believe me, they're not as strict as you're making them out to be.  Please calm down."  Jenn's soothing voice seemed to get through to him enough to make him stop his hysterical pacing.**

**            He looked down at her, his eyes taking on a very worried, pleading look.**

**            "But, Jenn, what if they don't like me?"  He questioned her tentatively.**

**            She smiled and gently stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand.  **

**            "They're going to love you.  Trust me."  **

**            Remus paused  for a few moments, and then finally relented.  "All right.  Take me to them."  **

**            Jenn laughed.  "You sound like I'm going to be leading you into some sort of torture chamber."**

**            "Speaking of torture chambers, your parents don't own any of those, do they?"  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Sirius Black rolled his eyes as his sister, Heather, rambled on about how her wedding planner had ordered white roses for the guests' tables instead of classic red ones.**

**            "Sirius, this is just horrible!  I can't get married amidst a ****sea**** of ****WHITE**** roses!"  **

**            "Heath, don't ya think you're being a tad overdramatic?"  He asked sincerely.**

**            Heather glared at him.  "SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT!?  I am getting married in less than two weeks and MY WEDDING PLANNER just sent me a whole lot of roses that I CAN'T USE!  I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE A LITTLE HYSTERICAL RIGHT NOW!  You, in turn, should just SHUT UP and let me vent.  GOT IT?"  **

**            "Yes, and you know what, I think I'm even going deaf in my left ear now.."**

**            Heather tucked her long chestnut brown hair behind her ears and let out a shaky breath.  "MOTHER!"  **

**            Mrs. Black hurried into the parlor that her two children were arguing in.  "Yes, dearest?"  **

**            "Mother, I am stressing out right now and the last thing I need is him making snide remarks from the sidelines."  **

**            "Heather, dear, he's your brother and I-."**

**            "MOTHER, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"  **

**            "All right, dearest, just give me one moment, please."  **

**            Mrs. Black grabbed Sirius's arm and ushered him into the hallway, gently closing the parlor door behind her.**

**            "Sirius, dear, Heather is having an emotional crisis right now.  She simply cannot deal with your wry humor today, understand?  So, why don't you go find James and figure out a way to stay out of your sister's hair, OK?"  Mrs. Black addressed to Sirius, trying her best to keep her frayed nerves under control.**

**            "All right, mum."**

**            Sirius began to walk down the hall, but didn't get far before his mother called out to him.**

**            "SIRIUS!"**

**            He turned, an exasperated look crossing over his handsome features.**

**            "Yes, mother?"**

**            "Don't you go looking for trouble, my son."**

**            "But, mum, you JUST told me to go find James.  Make up your mind!"  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            **

**            Lily Evans tapped her fingernails rhythmically on the shiny mahogany surface of the table she was residing at.  After escaping Mandy and her probing questions, she had made a crucial decision pertaining to her love life.  In order for her to start a relationship with James, she first needed to end her relationship with Robbie.  So, she had sent Sarah to go and tell Robbie to meet her in the dining hall so that they could "discuss things".**

**            Just as Lily assumed, it didn't take Robbie long to seek her out.**

**            "Lily!"  He called when he spotted her from his position all the way across the room.**

**            Lily waved politely at him and motioned for him to join her.**

**            "What's up, Lil?"  He immediately asked her the moment he sat down.**

**            Lily took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.**

**            "Rob, there's something that I need to tell you."  She confessed, her voice gentle and apologetic.**

**            Ignoring her tone, Robbie grinned and admitted, "There's something that I need to tell you, too."**

**            Lily's calm exterior faltered at his words.  "W-w-what?"  **

**            He smiled at her and then repeated himself.  "There's something that I need to tell you, too."**

**            Lily nodded her head.  "Yes, that's what I thought you said."**

**            "You can go first."  Robbie encouraged, reaching across the table and taking her hand.  **

**            Lily's defied her automatic reflex to pull her hand away, deciding it would be easier to break the news to him in a very nice, gentle way.  **

**            She squeezed his hand and tried to keep her face devoid of any emotion.  However, the eager expression on his face melted her cool façade and she paused before smiling tenderly at him.**

**            "No, you go first."  She insisted.  She couldn't help it.  It was just that sometimes Robbie got to her.  She had spent years looking into his warm eyes and admiring his sweet smile.  They used to have such a connection.  Maybe they could gain that connection back.  She just couldn't break up with him…could she?  **

**            "Well, how about we do it together?"  He suggested.**

**            Lily bit her lip.  "Um……I guess we could do that."**

**            "All right…on the count of three…..one…..two……three!"**

**            The couple spoke in unison.**

**            "I want to break up."**

**            "I think I love you."  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            James Potter winced as bright beams of sunlight filtered into his vision after he removed his sunglasses.  After Mandy had found him and Lily on the Quidditch pitch and ushered her best friend away for what he suspected was intense questioning, James had put away his broomstick and decided to lay in the sun for a bit.**

**            He had spent the last couple of hours just laying in the middle of the field, listening to the far off sounds of the Ryans' guests thoroughly enjoying themselves.  He'd accomplished more than that, though.  He'd done a lot of thinking, too.  What could he have possibly been thinking about for all that time?  Of course, his thoughts had centered around the one thing, or rather person, that had never once left his head for the past couple of days.  Lily.**

**            He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel like he could spend hours just being in her presence, but it was definitely something.  Yes, she most certainly had a particular quality that made him smile every time he thought of her.  He didn't really care to waste time trying to figure out what it was that drew him to her, though.  He was content with just knowing that she possessed that certain quality.  That was all that mattered.  **

**            Yet, there was also a quality that belonged to him that drew him away from Lily.  He was extremely flighty.  He never liked to spend too much time on one thing or one person in his life.  In his point of view, there was too much of the world to experience to tie yourself down to just one particular thing.  A part of him wondered whether or not he'd like being tied down to Lily, while the other part wondered why he was even thinking such thoughts.  He was only 16, after all.  He didn't need to be thinking about such mature matters.  **

**            "James?"  James's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.**

**            "Lily?"  He sat up and looked around.  She was only a couple feet away from him.**

**            "Hey."  She murmured, closing most of the distance between them by sitting down Indian-style right beside him.**

**            "What's wrong?"  He asked her, sensing by the look on her face that she was upset.**

**            "I-I just broke up with Robbie, James…"  She explained, her eyes focused on his.**

**            "You did?"  James couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.**

**            "…and he told me that he loved me…for the very first time."  **

**            James paused and looked away from her.**

**            "Oh really?"  He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible.    **

**            "Yes…and-and I don't know how to feel.  I really like you James, but I just met you, and I've been with Robbie forever…I can't help feeling like I might be making a mistake by letting him go so quickly….you know, there's a part of me that will always feel something for him, even if we're broken up.  I-I'm so mixed up.  I shouldn't even be telling you this.  It's just that….for some reason…I feel like I need to."**

**            She looked up at him, trying to deduce whether or not her statements angered him.**

**            "Lily, if you're in love with Robbie, than you shouldn't have broken up with him."  He said simply.**

**            Lily sighed.  "That's just the problem.  Part of me insists that I am, while the other part of me…"**

**            "Is mixed up?"  James offered.**

**            "Exactly."  **

**            "Well, Lily, I don't know what you expect me to say."  **

**            "I don't expect you to say anything…but it would be nice if you did."  She added the last part hopefully.**

**            "If you're thinking that I'm going to say something that will make everything clear, than you're wrong…because I'm just as conflicted as you are.  I'm being offered two directions and I don't know which one to take."  **

**            Lily set down her elbows on the sides of her knees and rested her chin in her palms.  "Do you ever wish that you knew exactly what you wanted?"  **

**            James couldn't help but smile.  "All the time.  It seems like every time I know for certain what I want, some part of me begins to come up with reasons why I don't want it."**

**            Lily nodded, and then, very abruptly, began to laugh.  "Look at the two of us…trying to sort out things that just aren't meant to be rational."**

**            James looked away from her as silence washed over the two of them. **

**            Suddenly, and without warning, he spoke up again.  "This shouldn't be so complicated.  Lily, right now, I know what I want..and even though a part of me wants to pretend just the opposite, I still know."**

**            Lily edged closer to get a better look at his face.  "What is it that you want?"  She asked quietly.**

**            James leaned toward her, his mouth so close to her's that she could feel his warm breath on her face.  She swallowed, a numbing feeling washing over her body as she looked into his eyes.  **

**            "You."  He finally stated, before completely closing the distance between them.**

**            The kiss was so soft, so gentle, that the part of Lily's brain that didn't want it to happen stopped its protests.  **

**            For once, Lily's mind was clear of conflict.  For once, she was completely, serenely happy.  For once, her brain was able to kick out all of its excess thoughts and focus on one unmistakable thing--James.  **

**Author's*Note-Don't yell at me, guys!  I know this took FOREVER to get out, but it's not my fault, I swear.  I just don't have any time!  Don't worry, though, I won't let this story die out…I'm going to finish it.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter (it certainly was mushy enough)…REVIEW!**

**For those of you that are eagerly awaiting the next chapter (if that's any of you..:-), here are a few highlights:**

**Remus finally meets Jenn's parents. ****Sirius and Mandy further complicate Heather's wedding. ****Lily and James FINALLY decide the status of their relationship. **

**                                                       And more….**

**  
Disclaimer:  I own my OC's and the plot..the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling**


	8. The Engagement Ring

**        Chapter 8:  The Engagement Ring**

**Author's*Note-Thanks for all the reviews, guys!  I know I deserve to be punished for the long wait!  Sorry!  I also would like to say that this doesn't exactly fit the description I gave it in the last chapter…once I started writing, it came out a little differently.  Anyway, without further adieu…..chapter 8!**

**            "Where the hell are you, James?"  Sirius Black muttered under his breath as he smiled at and shook hands with a myriad of people whom he didn't even know.  **

**            "I'm not quite positive, but I'd be willing to bet a few Galleons on him being with Lily right now."  Mandy McQueen whispered in his ear, making him jump up slightly in surprise.**

**            "How did you hear me?"  He mumbled, recovering from the initial shock and smiling warmly at her.**

**            "Well, let's just say that I'm either really, REALLY good at reading lips…or you just really suck at talking under your breath."  She grinned and squinted up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun with her left hand and raising her eyebrows playfully at her companion.**

**            "I'll take answer number two, smartass."  **

**            "That's one response I bet Alex Trebek has never heard."  **

**            "Alex who?"**

**            Mandy giggled softly in understanding.  "Never mind."**

**            Sirius shrugged, dubbing it as a "Muggle thing", and changed the subject.  "So what brings you around these parts, ma'am?"**

**            "Well, I just came to pick up my horse and then I'll mosey on outta here."  Mandy responded with a western accent.**

**            "Don't get smart with me, McQueen."**

**            "Don't get all serious on me, Black."**

**            "I'm always all Sirius."  He smirked annoyingly at her.**

**            "OK..the whole play on words thing is gettin' old."  **

**            "Jokes like that never get old."  He stated confidently.**

**            Mandy patted his head and stated sweetly, "Awww, hun, you really are as clueless as you look."**

**            He glared at her and she scrunched her nose up at him.  It took only moments for the sour glare to melt off of his face.**

**            She chuckled and linked arms with him as they walked. "You're so easy to break."**

**            "Am not!"  He argued defensively.**

**            She raised her eyebrows and grinned at him, but then just shook her head and looked away.  A few moments passed in silence.**

**            Then Sirius's voice broke in again.  "Besides, look who reached for whose arm."  **

**            Mandy rolled her eyes.  "Please, it's a friendly gesture."**

**            "Yea, uh-huh."**

**            "What?!  It is!"**

**            "Yea, sure it is."**

**            "Sirius…"**

**            "Mandy.."**

**            "What if I told you that I loved you?"**

**            "YOU LOVE ME?!"  Sirius's eyes went wide.**

**            "Nope, just wanted to end that argument.  Quick, aren't I?"  She stuck her tongue out at him.**

**            "That was cold."  He patted his palm over his heart.  "Just plain cold."**

**            "What can I say?  I'm heartless."  She stated simply, nodding her head.**

**            "You're stupid, too.  I mean, c'mon, who doesn't love me?!"  **

**            "Basically everyone who has ever spoken to you, give or take a few idiots, like James and Remus."  Mandy responded in a mock-serious tone.**

**            "Hey, hey, hey!  You can insult me, but you're not going to insult my friends."**

**            "I think I just did."**

**            "I think that I'm not gonna talk to you."**

**            "Really?"**

**            "Yup."**

**            "You just did."**

**            "I think you suck."**

**            Mandy let out a few small laughs and then laid her head softly against his shoulder, temporarily silencing him.**

**            "Ah, I've finally found a way to shut you up."  She mused in a soft voice after a couple of minutes of silence.  **

**            "What can I say-I'm a ladies' man."**

**            Mandy groaned and punched him playfully on the arm as they continued to walk to an unknown destination, only aware of each other's presence, and the quiet, unspoken feelings of mutual affection that always seemed to sneak up on them when they were together.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Okay, now just relax…they're going to adore you…I think."  Jenn stroked Remus's arm as she led him over to her parents, who at the moment were socializing with some of her fathers' co-workers from the Ministry.**

**            "YOU THINK?!"  Remus squealed, tugging his arm away and beginning to walk away from her.**

**            "Remus, you are NOT going to have another panic attack, got it?  I was just kidding…calm down."  Jenn ordered, grabbing his other arm and pulling him back to her side.**

**            "But, Jennnn…."  Remus whined, gesturing toward her parents, then giving her a pleading look.**

**            "Don't give me that, Remus.  You're going to meet them."  She paused and then added as a second thought, "Even if I have to drag you over there."**

**            "For such a tiny little person, you sure are forceful."  He grunted in a low voice, glaring at her.**

**            "What was that, dear?"  She looked him straight in the eye, her own threatening orbs contradicting the sweet smile that played on her lips.  **

**            "Nothing, love, nothing at all."  He gave her a solemn look before he began to adjust the cuff of his left sleeve.**

**            "Remus, don't fidget!"  She scolded, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.       **

**            "That's easy for you to say.  I'm looking forward to seeing how calm YOU are when I introduce you to my parents."  He muttered, crossing his arms.**

**            Jenn sighed and tugged at his arm.  "Are you ready to go meet them or what?"**

**            "I guess."  He took a deep breath, then let his hand relax as a hint to her that he was ready to be lead.  **

**            In response, Jenn gave him one last encouraging smile and then began to usher him over to her parents.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Lily reluctantly broke their kiss, in need of some fresh air.  Taking a deep breath, she smiled shyly at James.**

**            "Th-that was……_nice."  She told him, involuntarily reaching for his hand._**

**            James grinned.  "I've gotten a lot of great's…amazing's…and even some spectacular's…but, I must say, that's my first _nice."_**

**            "Nice is a good thing."  Lily informed him, nodding her head, her smile growing.**

**            James held up his hands in protest.  "Hey, never said it wasn't.  Just mentioned that it's a very…interesting…response."**

**            Lily gave him a suspicious look.  "Why do I get the strangest feeling that you're mocking me?"**

**            James smirked and shrugged.  "No idea."**

**            Lily raised her eyebrows.  "Yea…sure."**

**            James studied her for a moment, but then quickly looked away when she caught onto his staring.**

**            Lily reached up and combed her fingers through her hair, suddenly self-conscious.**

**            "Wh-what is it?"  She asked wearily.           **

**            James shook his head.  "Nothing."**

**            Lily shoved his shoulder gently.  "C'mon, tell me."**

**            He hesitantly looked up at her, his eyes questioning.**

**            "What is it?!"  Lily questioned eagerly.**

**            "I was just thinking."  James commented simply.**

**            "About….?"  Lily prompted.**

**            He looked her straight in the eye, then turned his head away and responded in a quiet, but steady voice.  "Us."**

**            "What about us?"  Lily tucked her hair behind her ears, a gesture common to her when she was really interested in hearing what someone had to say.  **

**            "Is there an 'us'?"  He turned back toward her.**

**            Lily tilted her head slightly.  "What do you mean?"**

**            "Well, I mean…sure, there's sort of an 'us' right now..you know, during spring break…but……I don't know."**

**            "Yea, you do."  Lily commented in a firm tone.**

**            James glanced at her, then asked in a truly inquisitive voice, "Is there going to be an 'us' at Hogwarts?"**

**            Lily pondered his words for a few moments as the two of them sat in silence.  **

**            James was the one to break the silence.  "I mean, we're different people there.  Well, at least it seems like I am.  You haven't seen the downfalls of my personality yet.  They always show at school."**

**            "Downfalls?"  Lily questioned.**

**            James gave her a "look".  "C'mon, Lil…you have to have heard how I am at school…with girls…and just my whole attitude there, period."**

**            "I've heard some things."  Lily said simply.**

**            James sighed and leaned back into the grass.  "You don't know the half of it.  I've done stuff I'm not quite proud of, Lil."**

**            "Like what?"**

**            James responded quickly. "I can't tell you."**

**            "Why not?"  Lily asked, crossing her arms.**

**            James didn't mean to be harsh, but his secretive side made his tone sound cold.  "It's not any of your business."**

**            "If we're going to be together, then we should know things about each other."  Lily argued, slightly hurt.**

**            "Not everything."  He responded, taking his eyes off of her.**

**            Lily let out a frustrated breath, and then stood up, her expression slightly angry.**

**            "What just happened?!"  She questioned him, her tone more furious then her body language.**

**            "Nothing."  James responded, his eyes focused elsewhere.**

**            "Yes, something DID happen.  You're pushing me away already and we barely even know each other!"  Lily accused, her voice laced with hurt.**

**            James didn't know how to respond.  In a way, he, too, didn't understand the sudden change in his attitude and behavior towards Lily.  For some reason, however, that knowledge didn't stop him from ending the argument he had started with her.**

**            Lily sighed at him, but her angry tone made her sigh sound more like a sneer.  "Come and find me when you grow up."**

**            She turned away from him and walked back toward Jenn's house.  James watched her retreating figure until she walked out of his line of vision.  Then he sighed and sank back into the grass.  **

**            He needed to find Sirius.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Mandy McQueen blinked several times, trying to deduce whether or not she had truly just spotted Heather Black dashing into the forest that surrounded the Ryan's backyard.      **

**            "Sirius, I swear I just saw Heather run into the woods."  Mandy informed him, a confused expression on her face.**

**            "The woods?"  Sirius questioned.**

**            "Yes, the woods."  Mandy repeated, sounding slightly irritated that she'd had to repeat her seemingly crazy statement.**

**            Sirius looked thoughtful.  "Maybe she had to pee."  **

**            Mandy rested her hands on her hips, and gave him an annoyed glare.  "How exactly would you explain that one, Sirius?"**

**            "The statement is pretty much self-explanatory, MAN-DY."  He responded, emphasizing her name.**

**            "I doubt that your dainty, sweet older sister WOULD EVER pee in the woods.  In fact, I don't even think she'd pee in a freakin' outhouse!"    **

**            "Oh, and I'm sure that she'd just love the fact that you're talking about her peeing preferences."  Sirius quipped, chuckling lightly.     **

**            Mandy groaned.  "C'mon, Sirius….let's go check on her…see if everything is all right."**

**            She began to walk inconspicuously over to the woods, trying to signal for Sirius to follow her every few steps.  Finally, after about 5 signals, Sirius relented and joined a very pissed off Mandy at the opening to the woods.**

**            "Before we go in here, I'd just like to say that if in fact we find that my sister is peeing, it will be your fault that I will then be scarred for life."  **

**            Mandy rolled her eyes.  "Like anything fazes you."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            "Mother, Daddy…this is Remus."  Jenn smiled broadly as she presented her boyfriend to her parents.**

**            Remus stepped forward shakily and gave them a small, rather pathetic little wave.**

**            "Why hello, Remus….I'm Jenn's mother, please call me Marla, though.  I must say that it is absolutely wonderful to finally meet you, dear."  Jenn's mother smiled pleasantly at him, while her father stepped forward and held out his hand, which Remus dutifully shook.**

**            "Good to meet you, Remus..I'm Richard Ryan, Jenn's father."  Mr. Ryan had a "business man" vibe about him that made Remus feel like he wanted to puke.**

**            Still, though, he tried to turn on what Sirius had dubbed "the Remus charm", and ventured to make some polite conversation.    **

**            "My stay so far at your house has been amazing, Marla.  How do you keep such a huge house so immaculate?"**

**            The smile on Mrs. Ryan's face faltered.  "Me?  Oh, you silly boy, I don't do housework.  We have house elves to do such trivial things."  **

**            Remus felt his gut begin to twist into a knot.  She thought he was a "silly boy" already.  He had to admit that he did feel a little bit better, though, when he observed Jenn casually rolling her eyes, an action that went unnoticed by her parents.**

**            Feeling his confidence begin to wash over him, he turned to face Mr. Ryan.**

**            "Hey, Rich..saw the quidditch pitch in the backyard..can't tell ya what I'd do to have one of those at my house."  He grinned and nudged Mr. Ryan, who remained stiff.**

**            "I'd prefer it if you called me Mr. Ryan, Remus…and what _would you do for a quidditch pitch? Nothing dangerous I hope."  _**

**            'Yes, I am definitely going to throw up.'  Remus thought to himself, wiping the sweat that had developed on his forehead and loosening his tie.**

**            "Sorry, Mr. Ryan…and of course nothing dangerous.  I mean, who wants to get into danger, cause IT'S BAD…really, very bad…and I for one _would never put myself or the people around me in or amongst it."_**

**            "Always playing it safe, Remus?"**

**            "Yes, sir."**

**            "Don't have much fun that way, do you?"  Mr. Ryan was staring directly at Remus, his eyes seemingly questioning and suspicious.**

**            Remus swallowed hard.  "I wouldn't exactly say that I have NO fun..cause, you know, FUN IS GOOD..everybody loves fun…I love fun, Jenn loves fun…"**

**            Mr. Ryan crossed his arms.**

**            "Exactly what kind of _fun do you and Jenn have?"_**

**            Remus's eyes bugged as he once again loosened his tie.  He quickly through his arm around a speculative Jenn, and took a few rushed breaths.  "FUN?  No, Jenn and I…we..we're very BORING actually….we're just naturally very calm and serious people…..is that champagne you have there?"  Remus rushed over to a nearby waitress who had just passed them and grabbed a drink off of her tray.**

**            He saw Jenn out of the corner of his eye sigh and throw her head into her hands, shaking it back and forth.  She then looked up at him worriedly.  _Calm down, she mouthed._**

**            'Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, I think I hear a knife calling me.  Please excuse me while I go and stab myself.'  **

**            Out loud, Remus just took a sip of his champagne and looked back at Jenn's parents.   **

**            Mr. Ryan eyed him with suspicion and then announced firmly, "Jenny, I'd like to speak with you in the living room, dearest."**

**            "Daddy, can I just say--."  Jenn was promptly cut off.**

**            "You can say what you want to say in the living room, correct?"**

**            Jenn bit her lip and nodded.  "Yes, daddy."**

**            "Marla, love, please inform the Cobblestone's that I will meet with them momentarily and I sincerely apologize for the delay."  Mr. Ryan's firm façade seemed to melt away when he was speaking to or about his family or friends.**

**            Marla nodded and gently prodded Jenn.  "Now go off with your father, darling.  I shall see you a little bit later on in the day."  **

**            Marla smiled endearingly at her child, and then turned to Remus.  "It was nice meeting you, dear."  **

**            With those last words, she turned and left their presence.**

**            "Jenny…"  Mr. Ryan's rich, deep voice cut through the silence.**

**            "Coming, daddy..one minute."  As her father began to walk back toward the house, Jenn turned toward Remus and gave him a soothing hug, followed by a quick peck on the cheek.**

**            "Daddy's just a little overprotective sometimes.  Don't worry about it.  Everything will be fine."  She smiled warmly at him, before stepping out of his embrace and following her father.**

**            He watched her walk off with a sad expression on his face.**

**            Despite Jenn's words, he couldn't help but feel as though he had really blown it.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            "Earth to Lily…come in, Lils…HELLO?!"  Violet's voice rang abruptly through Lily's thoughts.**

**            Lily looked up at her, suddenly alert.  **

**            "Did you even hear a WORD that I just said?"  Violet accused, frustrated.**

**            Lily shook her head apologetically.  "I'm sorry, Vee, I must've spaced out.  Go on now, what were you saying?"**

**            Violet sighed.  "Lil, if you're really that bothered about what happened today, then just go talk to James."  **

**            Lily looked offended.  "He started the argument.  Therefore, HE should be the one that should approach ME."**

**            Violet rolled her eyes, slightly amused.  "Lil, trust me, I've gone through stuff like this with Joe like 5 million times.  If you approach him, he'll feel more secure in his..I don't know..manhood.  Guys are weird like that.  God forbid they be the ones to apologize first.  It reveals a weaker side of them that they don't like to expose."**

**            Lily couldn't help but a crack a smile.  "Ever thought about going into psychology, Vee?"**

**            Violet's eyes widened and she banged her hands on the table they were sitting at.  "I know, shouldn't I?  You know how it is in _our world, though…you have to compete with actual Seers for Merlin's sake!"_**

**            Lily sighed.  "Speaking of our world…wizards live in our world….James is a wizard."**

**            "How did you just manage to turn a conversation about Seers back to one about James.  Like I told you that day when you first developed a crush on him.  He's a great guy…but, he just has this huge commitment phobia."**

**            Lily groaned.  "But, WHY?!  I thought that he _liked me!"_**

**            "He DOES like you, Lil.  He's just…confused, I guess."  Violet reasoned.**

**            "He's confused?  He has nothing to be confused about!  If anyone has the right to be confused, it's me!"**

**            Violet smiled sympathetically at her friend.  "Listen, Lil, he'll come to his senses.  You have nothing to worry about."**

**            Lily looked doubtful.  "What if he doesn't, though?"**

**            Violet shrugged.  "Then I guess I'm wrong."**

**            Lily nudged her.  "Violet!  How is that any consolation?"**

**            Violet bit her lip.  "It isn't really any, huh?"**

**            "Vee, I'm gonna go find Mandy.  I'll talk to you later."  Lily got up out of her chair and pulled her wand out of her purse.  She quickly muttered a spell that would point her to the direction Mandy was in.  In only moments she was headed off toward her friend.**

**            What she didn't realize, however, was that James had done that exact spell at precisely the same time in hope of finding Sirius.  It looked like she'd be meeting up with her confused crush a little earlier than she expected.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                      **

**            Meanwhile, Sirius and Mandy were navigating through the woods.  **

**            A sudden rustling of branches made Mandy jump.**

**            "What was that?!"  She shrieked.**

**            Sirius smirked.  "I don't know..but maybe you should huddle closer to me…you know, for protection."**

**            Mandy glared at him and took a few steps in the other direction to emphasize her obvious answer to his statement.**

**            Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her.  "Shy, are we?"**

**            Mandy rolled her eyes.  "Why did I willingly put myself in a situation where I'd be stuck all alone in the woods with you?!"  **

**            Sirius stepped closer to her so that their bodies were touching and wrapped his arm around her.  "Maybe because some secret part of you _wants to be __all alone with me."  _**

**            Mandy closed her eyes in frustration.  "Oh god.  Please let Heather be around here."**

**            To Mandy's relief, up ahead, crouching down by the edge of a small creek was Heather, her back turned to them.**

**            Sirius looked horrified.  "I told you, she came in here to pee! She's so _dirty!"_**

**            "Sirius! _SHUT UP!"  Mandy hissed, trying to keep her voice low.  _**

**            However, Heather was still able to hear her.  The bride-to-be turned around, and Mandy and Sirius shockingly observed that her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy.**

**            "Heather….you've been crying."  Mandy stated softly.**

**            "Oh, god, Mandy…it's horrible!"  She wailed, sniffling.**

**            "This isn't about the white rose/red rose thing again, is it?"  Sirius huffed.**

**            Mandy elbowed him in the stomach.  "Be a little more sensitive, would you?"**

**            "Hey, I'm just relieved she's not out here to take a pi--."**

**            "SIRIUS!"  Mandy cut him off, and strode over to Heather, who was now sitting on a rather large rock on the edge of the creek.**

**            "Heath, what happened?"**

**            Heather took a few labored breaths and sniffed a little before she began to explain.  "I got so frustrated about the flower screw up earlier that my mom suggested I go outside for a little air.  It was too crowded out there, though, so I went in here.  I started to play with my engagement ring as I walked up and down the stream, just thinking about how much I love Zach and how perfect the wedding was going to be, despite the flower mix up.  Then…th-then…my heel got snagged on one of the branches on the ground and I stumbled forward.  Th-the ring flew into the stream..…and now it's gone….and everything is just so horrible.  Mandy, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"**

**            Heather now had tears streaming down her scrunched up face.**

**            "Heath, don't cry…"  Sirius stepped forward, sat down next to his sister, and began to rub her back.**

**            "Oh, but, Sirius…Zach will NEVER forgive me!"  Heather wailed.**

**            "Oh, but he will, Heather."  Mandy soothed.**

**            "No, I just…I can't tell him that I lost the ring.  I-it was just so expensive..and….I just can't!"**

**            "OK…well, listen all we have to do is perform a spell that will bring the ring to us.  It's simple, Heath."**

**            "No, that's not possible.  When Zach b-b-bought the ring, they placed a special spell on it that w-would ensure that i-it could n-n-n-never be stolen from m-me!"  **

**            Sirius gave Mandy a look, desperate for help.  Completely unsure, Mandy shrugged back at him.**

**            "Everything is going to be all right, Heath.  Trust me…we'll find the ring…we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned Muggle way."  Sirius assured her.**

**            At that moment, they were joined by both Lily and James, who entered their little spot in the forest from two different directions.**

**            "Hey, Sirius I need to—--Lily, what are you doing here?!"  He asked, bewildered and surprised.**

**            "None of your business!"  Lily remarked offensively, surprised by her own boldness.  As much as she liked him, Lily was very angry with James at the moment for the way in which he had treated her earlier.**

**            "Fine."  James stated simply.  "So what's goin' on?"  **

**            "Heather lost her ring in the creek."  Mandy explained.**

**            Heather confirmed Mandy's statement with a sorrowful nod.  **

**            "Awww, Heath, I'm so sorry."  Lily sympathized, walking over to join Mandy, Sirius, and Heather on the rock.**

**            "Why don't you just perform a spell that-."  James began.**

**            "Nope, won't work.  Long story.  Just trust me, though.  The only way we're going to find the ring is if we track it down with our own two hands."  Sirius took a quick look around at them all.  "Or should I say 10 hands."  **

**            "Let's get to it then!"  Lily suggested, her eyes scanning the stream.**

**            "Do you see it?"  Heather asked hopefully.**

**            Lily blushed rather noticeably in embarrassment.  "I don't even know what it looks like."**

**            Heather smiled slightly in understanding.  "It's a little diamond ring with an cluster of tiny emeralds in each corner.    **

**            "Should we split up?"  James suggested sensibly.**

**            "Good idea!"  Sirius praised.  
            "OK…Heather you can cover this area.  Sirius and I will head a little ways down.  Lily and James will go far down in case it drifted with the current.  Let's move!"  Mandy ordered firmly.          **

**            Lily looked slightly apprehensive at the prospect of being partnered up with James, but, nevertheless, followed him down the stream.**

**            When their designated spot, each bent down and began to search the crystalline blue depths of the stream.**

**            "So….."  James trailed off, trying to conjure up some conversation.         **

**            "Why were you so ignorant to me earlier?"  Lily asked, her tone straightforward.**

**            Not expecting her to be so direct, James was slightly taken aback.  "I..I don't know.  Whenever I..I like someone, it's like an automatic reflex for my mind to try to push them away.  I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.  I can't help the way that I am, though."**

**            Lily shook her head in annoyance.  "Yes, you can.  You control how you feel.  If you didn't want to be ignorant to me, then you didn't have to be."  **

**            James stopped his searching for a moment and stood up.  "Lily, I try to stop being that way.  It's part of my personality, though.  I can't deny who I am.**

**            Lily stood up so that she could meet his eyes.  "That's not who you are.  You're a good person."**

**            "And how would you know that, huh?  You barely know me."  He pointed out.**

**            "I just know, all right.  I know that you're not a horrible guy.  A person can sense stuff like that…and I don't sense that with you."**

**            "Lily, I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you."  He confessed, his eyes focused on her.**

**            "Tell me that you're sorry."  She smiled slightly.**

**            "I'm sorry, Lily."  He replied obediently.**

**            "Tell me that you really like me."**

**            "I really like you, Lily."  Now, both were grinning.**

**            "Tell me that you think I'm gorgeous."**

**            "Eh..you're OK."**

**            Lily's draw dropped open in protest.**

**            "Kidding…you're lovely."**

**            Lily smiled.  "Better.  One last command."**

**            "All right."**

**            "Tell me that you want to be my boyfriend."**

**            James's grin grew wider and he was just about to answer her when a shimmering object in the stream caught his eye.  He quickly bent down on one knee and scooped Heather's ring out of the water.  He turned to Lily, unaware of his current position.**

**            Lily smirked.  "James!  I said boyfriend, not fiancé!"  **

**            James looked baffled for a moment,  but then realized that he was resting on one knee.  He flushed slightly, then looked up at Lily.  **

**            "Lily, I want to be your boyfriend."**

**            A wide, uncontrollable grin spread over Lily's face and she excitedly called out.  "HEATHER, WE FOUND THE RING!  Yes, everything's better now."  **

**            Directing the last part of her statement towards James, Lily winked at him.**

**            "I think your mind has met its match."**

**Author's*Note-Hope you guys liked this chapter!  Sorry for the delay….:-(  Good news, though!  I graduate from 8th grade in 2 days and I only have 3 days of school left, so I have PLENTY of time to write on my hands now..so expect MANY chapters to come your way at a much better pace this summer!  I will give an advanced warning though, I'm vacationing the whole month of July, so sadly, there will be no posts then.  I'll try to get in a lot of chapters before I leave, though.**

**            Oh, and I read in one of the reviews that someone thought I should continue this story with a sequel that takes place at Hogwarts.  What do you guys think?  If you guys want it, I'd be happy to write it!**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot and my OC's..and the way I write "Author's*Note"…hehe:-D**

**  
 **


	9. The Dinner

Chapter 9:  The Dinner

**Author's*Note-God, this site has been down FOREVER!  Well, guys, I've been down the shore on and off for the past 2 weeks and I've come back a little early to give you a chapter(well, there were other reasons, but that one sounds the best)...my vacation isn't over yet, though(as you'll read about in author's note #2 at the end of this chapter) so read this chapter VERY slowly…the next one won't be out for a while(once again, refer to author's note #2).  Oh yeah, I also wanted to mention that a large portion of this chapter revolves around the little Jenn/Remus/Jenn's parents crisis---I don't really know why…that's just how it came out!  Lily and James are apart for most of the chapter, but that was done for a reason-I wanted to show that just because they are technically "together" now, doesn't mean that they don't still have separate and very different lives(that whole storyline will come into play in the sequel).  I did add some L/J at the end, though.  Hope you guys enjoy this!  OK…I'm done rambling..you can go read the chapter now….**

**           ********************************************************************************

**            Jennifer Ryan hadn't seen her boyfriend since she'd left him in her backyard the day before. Quite honestly, though, it wasn't a mere case of misfortune that had kept them apart.  Rather, it was the fact that she was avoiding him.  **

**            She felt horribly guilty about her recent behavior, but she knew that if she were only to obey her father's wishes for a little while, she might be able to persuade him into giving Remus a second chance.**

**            For about the 50th time in the past 24 hours, Jenn's conversation with her father echoed through her head.**

**            *"Jennifer, that boy is simply not right for you.  I do not wish to see you in his presence any longer."  Richard Ryan had ordered sternly.**

**            "But, Daddy, you don't even know him!  He was so nervous tonight…and you acting so intimidating and ignorant towards him didn't help ONE BIT!"  Jenn had argued, her voice rising along with her anger.**

**            "I suggest you not adapt that tone of voice around me, young lady!"  He had countered, his eyes forewarning that she was not to broach the subject of Remus again.  **

**            As Jenn's eyes had begun to get glassy, she'd turned away from her father and sniffed softly.  "Good night."**

**            Before he'd gotten the chance to respond, she'd fled the room.***

**            As the memory ended, Jenn sank bank onto her bed, her eyes filling with tears.  She truly cared about Remus and didn't want to have to be separated from him.  Even more so, she didn't want to hurt him.  Remus already seemed to have so much pain in his life.  She could sense it, even if he wasn't willing to let her be privy to it.  So, she was simply going to dodge the subject until she was forced to face it.  **

**            That time would come sooner than she thought.**

**            A soft knock on her door roused her from her sullen thoughts.  **

**            "Jenn?"  Lily Evan's gentle voice echoed in her ears, but Jenn chose to ignore it.  She buried her head into her pillow, desperately trying to drown out the sounds of her friend's inquiries.**

**            "Jenn, I know you're in there.  Your mother told me so.  She wanted me to go and see if you were all right.  What's wrong, Jenn?  Please let me in."**

**            Jenn didn't respond.**

**            "Don't force me to invade your privacy, Jenn.  Let me in.  Please."  Lily pleaded, her understanding voice very alluring to Jenn's broken spirit.  **

**            Jenn paused and then mumbled in a slightly cold voice, "Please leave me alone, Lily.  I'm not in the mood to be counseled."  **

**            Even though Jenn could not see her friend's countenance, she could tell that Lily was taken aback by her statement.**

**            After a few moments, however, Lily responded.  "Jenn, I'm not here as your therapist.  I'm here as your friend."  **

**            "A friend would leave me alone when I told them that I wished to be."  Jenn stated, her voice now devoid of emotion.**

**            "No, a friend would insist that they find out what was wrong so they could help you get past it.  A friend wouldn't want for you to dwell on pain."  Lily argued, her voice kind, albeit slightly preachy.**

**            "If that friend is so insistent about finding out what's wrong at all costs, why hasn't she just used the Alohomora charm already?"  Jenn's voice contained just a tinge of sarcasm.**

**            "Good question."  Lily answered, sounding slightly amused.  **

**            Jenn waited patiently as her friend cried out "Alohomora!"**

**            She then sat up as the face of her red-headed crony peeked into her spacious bedroom.**

**            "If I ask if I may come in, are you going to get snippy with me again?"  Lily asked, a smile playing on her lips.**

**            "Only if you start spouting that friendship crap again.  Sew it on a pillow instead of sayin' it to me."  Jenn smirked slightly.**

**            "Agreed."  Lily stepped into the room and crossed over to Jenn's bed.  She took a seat next to her friend, and stared expectantly at her.**

**            "What?"  Jenn asked, her stormy mood threatening to take over again.**

**            "Tell me what's wrong."  Lily commanded.  **

**            Her voice resembled Jenn's father's stern tone just a little too much at that moment, though, and Jenn snapped.**

**            "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND, LILY!  Would you mind your own goddamn business for once?!"  **

**            Lily just sat there for a moment, utterly stunned.  Then, she stood up and backed away towards the door.**

**            "Jenn, if it's that important to you that I not be here, then I'll just leave, all right?"  **

**            Jenn bit her lip.  "Don't leave."  **

**            Lily slowly began to walk back to the bed, approaching Jenn with caution.**

**            "It's not fair."  Her friend whispered, sinking back further into the swarm of pillows on her bed.**

**            "What isn't?"  Lily prompted.**

**            Jenn took a deep breath and sat up.  Then she paused for a few moments before saying in a dead, unemotional voice, "My father refuses to allow me to see Remus.  Ever.  Again."  **

**            Lily's eyes widened in shock as her brain processed the shocking information.  **

**            "But…..why?"  She finally asked, her voice still carrying a hint of stun.**

**            "He thinks that he's 'simply not right for me'."  Jenn mocked, rolling her eyes.**

**            "Oh, but you guys make such a cute couple!"  Lily argued, her tone defensive.**

**            Jenn gave her friend an exasperated look.  "Lil, you've only known us as a couple for a few days."**

**            "Even so, you've proved your cuteness in even that short of a time." **

**            Jenn smiled slightly and shook her head at Lily.**

**            "You don't have to be so supportive.  You can tell me what you really think of him and me as a couple."  **

**            "Jenn, he's made you happy…and that's all I care about."  Lily stated with conviction.**

**            Jenn's eyes softened and she quietly murmured, "Thanks, Lil.  I wish my dad could see it that way."**

**            Lily's eyes lit up and a huge smile grew on her face.  "Jenn, you just gave me the most brilliant idea!"  **

**            "I'm glad I inspire you."  Jenn muttered sarcastically.**

**            Lily pursed her lips together and crossed her arms.  "Fine.  I just won't tell you."**

**            "Lillllyyyy….just tell me."**

**            Lily paused for barely a second and then quickly exclaimed excitedly, "OK!"**

**            "Well, as I see it, your father merely got the wrong _impression of Remus when he met him.  I mean, I'm sure that if he saw how __happy he makes you, then he'd change his mind about not letting you see him."  Lily explained._**

**            "But, when will he get the chance to see that..I mean, he forbid me from seeing him, remember?"  **

**            Lily thought for a minute.  "Well, think about it…under what conditions would he tolerate seeing you and Remus together?"**

**            Jenn looked puzzled.  "No conditions.  That was specified when he said 'I do not wish to see you in his presence any longer'."**

**            Lily shook her head.  "Nope, you're wrong.  Think about it…what _2 people would your parents make an exception for?"_**

**            "Well, of course Zach and Heather, but why would they-."  Jenn began, but was promptly cut off by Lily.**

**            "Say Zach and Heather decided to have an intimate little dinner party.  Each of them would invite only the people he or she is very close to.  Zach would invite you, of course..and hopefully me..…and Heather would invite Sirius, who would bring Remus…and James."  A smile came across her lips when she added the last name.**

**            Jenn pondered over Lily's plan for a few moments.  "How would we get Heather and Zach to suggest this little intimate gathering?"**

**            "Simple.  Follow me."  Lily ordered, a wide smirk spreading across her face as she led Jenn out of her room and into the hallway.**

**              
*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            "Hey…uh…Remus, can you please pass me the salt?"  Was James's lame attempt at making conversation.  He, along with Joe and Sirius, was trying to simultaneously eat dinner and loosen up Remus, who looked as if his world was coming to an end.  It was very discomforting, for James and Sirius especially, to see their normally calm and witty friend so extraordinarily hopeless.**

**            "Here."  Remus curtly provided James with his request.**

**            Slightly disheartened by his failure to procure merely a little small talk, James sat back in his chair and gave Sirius a look that clearly stated "Your turn."  **

**            In response, Sirius cleared his throat and combed his fingers through his dark hair, trying to come up with a way to cheer his friend up.  **

**            After a few moments, he turned toward Remus and, due to lack of inspiration, directed his pointer finger toward the mahogany table they were occupying in the Ryan's dining hall.  "Say, Moony, isn't your wand made out of this?  Funny coincidence, isn't it?"  **

**            Remus gave Sirius a patronizing look.  "Not quite, considering that my wand is made out of willow."**

**            Sirius playfully punched Remus on the arm and let out a very superficial chuckle.  "Someone knows their woods, huh?"  **

**            Remus's expression remained emotionless, not amused at all by Sirius's antics.**

**            "Sirius, please…" He trailed off, seemingly aggravated.**

**            Sirius released a resigned sigh, and passed the look James had given him earlier on to Joe.  **

**            Unfortunately, Joe had a very different approach to the situation.  In all honesty, he was downright blunt.**

**            "Cheer up, Remus.  I'm sure Jenn's parents wouldn't like me either if I met 'em."  **

**            "Joe!"  James scolded, sitting up in his seat and glaring at his friend.**

**            "Seriously, man, _think before you speak."  Sirius reprimanded._**

**            Joe snorted and quipped sarcastically, "I'm sorry, maybe I should've begun the conversation by asking him if his cloak was made out of the same material as the napkins."  **

**            "At least mine didn't make him feel like a complete loser!"  Sirius argued defensively.**

**            "Guys…" James began.**

**            "Well, at least mine addressed the matter at hand, instead of the Ryan's furniture!"**

**            "Guys...."  James began again, this time with a little less patience and a little more aggravation.**

**            "You know what you can do with your cute little sarcastic quips, Joe?  You-."  Sirius was quickly cut off.**

**            "GUYS!!"  James bellowed, glowering at each of them.**

**            "What?!"  Joe and Sirius demanded concurrently with seemingly equal amounts of irritation.  **

**            "You've lost your audience."  James gestured his head toward the chair Remus had been occupying.**

**            It was empty.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          * **

**            "Girls, this better be important.  I have a crucial meeting with the wedding coordinator in exactly 7 and a half minutes."  Heather rambled, as a steady hand firmly sat her down on one of the many crimson velvet couches in the Ryan's living room.  **

**            "Now, listen carefully, Heather."  Lily ordered in a very business-like voice.**

**            In response, Heather sighed and began to tap her perfectly manicured fingernails on the arm of the couch.  Sensing that she didn't have a very captive audience, Lily decided to start off with a bang.  **

**            "Zach is missing."  She stated in a quite believable voice.**

**            "WHAT?!"  Heather jumped up from the couch and grabbed a hold of Lily's shoulders.  **

**            From the other side of the room, Jenn crossed her arms and shook her head at Lily.  Then she crossed to where Heather stood and placed a soft hand on her future sister in law's shoulder, gently guiding her back down onto the couch.**

**            "No, Heather…Zach is not missing.  Lily was just trying to get your attention."  She assured her.**

**            "LIL-Y!"  Heather gasped, astonished.**

**            "Well, next time I say 'listen carefully', know that I MEAN it."  Lily instructed.**

**            Heather turned back to Jenn.  "God, when did she get so pushy?"  **

**            "I know.  She's a feisty one when she has to be.  You don't wanna mess with Lil."  Jenn commented, grinning slightly.**

**            "She gets it from me."  A playful voice informed from the door.**

**            "Mand, how did you find us?"  Lily asked curiously.**

**            "I looked you up in the yellow pages."  Mandy McQueen replied, deadpan.  **

**            Lily raised her eyebrows at her.**

**            Mandy sighed with mock disdain.  "I did a spell!" **

**            "Well, that's all you had to say."  Lily pointed out sensibly.**

**            Jenn snorted, amused.  "Does Mandy _ever say only what she has to?"  _**

**            "Are you insinuating that I am _chatty?"  Mandy questioned, hands on hips._**

**            "It's a well-known fact."  Lily commented, shrugging. **

**            Mandy was just about to retort when Heather's stern voice sounded from the couch.  "5 minutes and 26 seconds."  **

**            "Mand, sit down and listen.  You'd prove useful in the plan, too."  Jenn reported.**

**            "Oooooooh, there's a _plan?"  Mandy asked excitedly._**

**            "Yes, now would you shut up so we can explain it?"  Lily asked testily.**

**            "Someone climbed onto the wrong side of the broomstick this morning."  Mandy muttered offensively.**

**            "OK, Heather.  Here's the situation.  Mr. Ryan got the wrong impression of Remus the other day during their first encounter and, in an act of pure overprotective-ness, forbid Jenn from seeing him ever again. We have deduced that the only way to get Mr. Ryan to withdraw his orders is to allow him to see how great of a guy Remus really is.  This is where you come in.  Considering that you and Zach are the bride and groom to be, it can be insinuated that Mr. and Mrs. Ryan would want to meet your every need over the next week or so.  Therefore, we propose that YOU request a private dinner to be scheduled tonight for the family and close friends of the happy couple.  You, of course, would invite Sirius and his friends, and Zach would invite Jenn and her friends, and during the course of the dinner, we'd all ensure that Remus came off as the perfect guy for Mr. Ryan's dear Jenny."  Lily explained, slightly out of breath by the time she was finished.**

**            Heather remained silent for the minute that ensued Lily's speech.**

**            "And the verdict is….?"  Jenn trailed off, hoping that Heather would be sympathetic and willing to help.  **

**            "Well, Jenn, as what I hope to be a future big sister figure for you, I've decided to help out.  I'll even convince Zach to lend a hand.  All right?"**

**            "Oh, Heather, thank you!"  Jenn sprang up from the chair she'd been occupying and gave Heather a humongous hug.  **

**            "Oh, and Lily, don't forget that I also owe one to you and James for finding my ring.  If there's ever something that you two need assistance with, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me.  OK?"  Heather announced, her tone full of conviction.**

**            "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be taking you up on that offer one of these days.  Just as a tiny little favor right now, though, could you make sure that we sit next to each other at the dinner tonight?"  Lily gave Heather a hopeful little smile.**

**            "Sure.  Well, I better go and meet the coordinator now.  Wouldn't want her to think that I'm the "tardy" type.  Not a good characteristic for a bride, is it?  Anyway, I'll make sure I get back to you with the exact time for tonight.  Now, I'm sure you have better things to do than just hang around in here.  Go find the boys…have some fun…drown Sirius in the pool!  Just get out of the house for a while.  It's a quite dreadful thing to waste such a beautiful day as this."  With those last few words of wisdom and an encouraging grin, Heather promptly exited the room.  **

**            "Hey, Mand, you're in, too….right?"  Jenn questioned, glancing at her unusually silent friend.**

**            "Yes, of course!"  Mandy assured her.**

**            "Why didn't you speak up about it before, then?"  Lily inquired thoughtfully.**

**            "To prove to you that I'm not _chatty!"_**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                      **

**            "Remus!  Oh, REEEEEEEEEEEEMMMUUUUUUSSSSSS!!  Where are you, my dear friend?"  Sirius yelled in a sing-song tone of voice.**

**            When they'd discovered that their friend had deserted them, Sirius, James, and Joe had begun a search throughout Jenn's house for him.  **

**            "Padfoot, do you honestly expect him to yell back, 'I'm in here, guys!  I forgive you!  Come and find me, please!'?"  James questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**            "Prongs, prongs, prongs….can you for ONCE be a little optimistic?"  Sirius shook his head at James in disapproval.**

**            "Sirius, despite continuous observations from my friends and family that you are a 'crazy lunatic', I stand here as someone who has put his LIFE in your hands on several occasions that _I'm not even going to mention in front of Joe.  Now, if __that is not showing optimism, I don't know what is."  James reasoned._**

**            Joe looked between his two friends, curious to know WHAT ELSE they could be hiding from him.**

**            "Ah, Prongs, my boy, if people would only look beyond my mischievous-and, may I add, devilishly handsome-exterior, they would see a charming young man who is simply misunderstood."  Sirius stated wistfully.**

**            "That is the biggest crock of bull-."  **

**            "Hello, boys."  Mrs. Ryan greeted from her post between two very dignified middle-aged women on a bench in the Ryan's conservatory.**

**            The boys' eyes widened as they took in their surroundings.  They hadn't realized that their search had led them into the Ryan's greenhouse.  **

**            Immediately, James's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the realization of whose presence he was in.**

**            "Good afternoon, Mrs. Ryan, Mrs. Bones, Mrs. Prewitt."  James greeted, hoping against hope that they hadn't heard what he'd been in the process of saying to Sirius.  For each of the three women before him were on very good terms with both his mother and grandmother.**

**            "Good afternoon, James, dear.  May I inquire how your family is?"  Mrs. Bones smiled warmly at him, her voice as elegant as ever.**

**            "They're doing quite well.  I hope that that goes for you as well."  James commented politely.**

**            "Oh, yes, dear.  Alfred and I are getting along rather nicely these days.  Can we expect to see your family here in the days to come?  Surely, they'll be in attendance at the wedding."  Mrs. Bones looked to Mrs. Ryan for assurance.**

**            "Oh, yes, of course, Deirdre.  The Potters were all invited.  In fact, Mary just owled me this morning with the news that they should arrive here tomorrow afternoon."  Mrs. Ryan informed her.**

**            James's mouth dropped open slightly.  "M-my mother told you that they're coming t-tomorrow?"**

**            Sirius chose that moment to join in the conversation.**

**            "Yes, James, I believe that's what she said."  He confirmed, unable to hide his smirk.**

**            "Sirius!  Exactly how is the brother of the bride-to-be on this fine afternoon?"  Mrs. Bones, who had always been fond of Sirius, asked him, her voice kind.**

**            "As gorgeous and suave as ever."  Sirius responded, grin in place.**

**            The 3 women chuckled in that soft polite way that, in James's opinion, highly distinguished women always seemed to laugh in. **

**            "I assume that you have a speech written."  Mrs. Prewitt raised her eyebrows at him.**

**            "Yes, ma'am."  Sirius fibbed.**

**            "I imagine that your sister is just as radiant as ever these days.  She'd have to be with her wedding to as fine a man as Zachary approaching ever so quickly."  Mrs. Prewitt smiled fondly at Mrs. Ryan as she complimented Zach.**

**            "Yes, she's bright all right.  Then again, eccentricity seems to run in our family."  Sirius added in thoughtfully.**

**            "I'll vouch for that one."  Was what Joe added in when he finally spoke up.**

**            "Joseph Bell.  Oh, dear, I haven't seen you since you were but a wee little wizard."  Mrs. Prewitt observed.**

**            Joe faked a smile and muttered sarcastically, "Yea, I get that a lot."**

**            "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm curious to know what brings you here, boys."  Mrs. Ryan cut in.**

**            "Oh, we were, uh…looking for Remus."  James explained.**

**            "In the conservatory?  Oh, I had no IDEA that Remus appreciated the fine cultural offerings of gardening."  Mrs. Ryan responded delightedly, clasping her hands together in front of her.**

**            "Neither did I."  Sirius muttered, earning himself a stern look from both James and Joe.**

**            "Remus is an extremely _well-rounded individual.  He's really quite a guy."  James emphasized._**

**            "Who is Remus?"  Mrs. Bones questioned.**

**            "Remus Lupin is Jennifer's….er…..good friend."  Mrs. Ryan stuttered, well-aware of her husband's recent orders for their daughter.**

**            Mrs. Bones pursed her lips, fighting at a smirk.  "I see," she said knowingly.**

**            "Well, he's obviously not here…so we're going to continue our search.  It was nice seeing you ladies.  Goodbye."  James waved as he and Joe left the room.  **

**            A few seconds later he went back in to retrieve Sirius, who had been busy bidding each woman farewell with a kiss on her hand. **

**            "What?" Sirius protested as he was ushered out of the room, "I was just being polite!"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                      **

**            "-and then he told her that he needed to 'speak to her in private'!  Right in front of me!  It was so OBVIOUS, too!  Can you believe that?!"  Remus huffed, looking down at his audience.**

**            Believe it or not, he was actually venting to a group of children who had begged him to tell them a story.  Well, they'd gotten a story all right.**

**            "I tink you need some angar man-age-ment."  A little girl with blonde pigtails spoke in broken 5 year-old English.  **

**            "Yeah…dat's what my mummy and daddy told my brodder when he snapped his wand in half."  A little boy nodded his head vigorously for emphasis.**

**            "Don't you know any OTHER stories?"  A haughty 7 year old asked him in a rude tone.  **

**            "Yea!"  The rest of the group agreed in unison.**

**            "Hey, you're the ones that asked ME to tell you a story.  Beggars can't be choosers."  He snapped.**

**            "Yea, but people who tell a bunch of children all their problems can be LOSERS."  The 7 year old rhymed, crossing her arms.**

**            "You know, little girl, don't you think you're a little outspoken for your age?"  Remus questioned, annoyed and somewhat offended.**

**            "Please, I'm _7!"  She informed him with authority._**

**            "Well, you're awfully snotty for a 7-year old!"  Remus accused.**

**            The little girl gasped, then yelled at the top of her lungs, "DADDY!  DADDY!  DADDY!"  **

**            "Oh, shi-…shoot.  I said shoot!"  Remus corrected himself, while quickly lunging forward to clap his hand over the girl's mouth.  **

**            "No, you didn't…"  The first little girl sang in a taunting voice.**

**            "YES, I did."  Remus then addressed the 7-year old, "Listen, I-I didn't mean that!  You're a very….sweet…little girl.  Now, how about you take the rest of your friends and go play!"  **

**            The girl seemed to be mulling over his proposition.  **

**            "What will I get for my silence?" She asked in a business-like voice.**

**            "What?!  Your silence?!  Nothing!"  Remus exclaimed, clearly annoyed.**

**            "DAD-."  The little girl began, but was quickly cut off.**

**            "What will it take?"  Remus whispered, defeated.  **

**            "I assume that you attend Hogwarts."  She stated stiffly.**

**            "Yes."  Remus confirmed.**

**            "A bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans….a couple of Chocolate Frogs…a few Sherbert Balls…you can buy that stuff for me during your next Hogsmeade visit.  I'll send my owl to pick up the goods in about 3 weeks.  It was nice doing business with you."  The little girl then turned around, gathered up all of her little friends, and led them off toward the quidditch pitch.  **

**            "God bless us all the day that girl gets a hold of a wand."  Remus scoffed.  **

**            "HEY, REMUS!"  A voice called out from behind him.  **

**            Remus turned to find Violet Leosis just a few yards away from him.**

**            "What were you doing with all those little kids?"  She called out as she walked toward him, sounding quite amused.  **

**            "Getting ripped off."  Remus muttered.**

**            Violet didn't bother to make him explain.**

**            "Anyway, I've been looking for Joe.  Have you seen him?"  Violet asked pleasantly.**

**            "Oh, I've seen him all right."  Remus responded darkly.**

**            Violet looked concerned.  "Why, what happened?"  **

**            "Well, the guys were trying to cheer me up..and…to make a long story short, they failed miserably."  **

**            Violet groaned.  "Guys can be so infuriating, huh?"**

**            Remus raised his eyebrows.  "Do you expect me to answer that?"  **

**            As if suddenly realizing that Remus was in fact a guy, Violet mumbled airily, "Oh yea."  **

**            A minute passed between them in silence.**

**            "Well, you know…Joe tends to just blurt stuff out sometimes…and he doesn't always mean the things that he says.  So…well, what I'm trying to say is….I think you should forgive them.  They are your best friends, after all."  Violet explained sensibly.**

**            Thinking back to his conversation with the kids, the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile.  "Well, they do make for good listeners…if you can get 'em to shut up in the first place."  **

**            Violet laughed.  "Yea…that's true."  **

**            Remus abruptly stood up.  "I think I'm going to follow your advice and go find them.  Do you want to come with me so that you can talk to Joe?"**

**            Violet reddened guiltily.  "Well…I never had to talk to Joe.  The guys sort of asked me to go and find you…and then make you realize that they're not half bad.  Forgive me?"  **

**            Remus shook his head.  "Why am I not surprised?  Anyway, though, sure..I forgive you."**

**            "Good.  Now you go find the guys while I look for the girls."  Violet ordered with a smile.**

**            "K, Vee.  See ya later."  **

**            "At dinner?"  She asked.**

**            "Dinner?"  Remus's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.**

**            "Oops, forgot to tell you.  That was my other mission.  Heather wanted me to tell you that you are invited to a private little dinner tonight in celebration of the fast-approaching wedding as her guest.  It's at ****7:00**** in the private dining room."**

**            Remus visibly brightened, knowing that Jenn was bound to be present.  "Yea, Vee.  You'll definitely see me there."**

**            With that, the two turned in opposite directions, each eager to find their friends.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "The plan is coming along perfectly.  Dinner is scheduled for ****7:00****."  Heather's head reported from the fireplace in one of the Ryan's more secluded parlors.**

**            "Yes!"  Jenn squealed in excitement.**

**            "All right, well I have to go now.  Zach would like to…er…._speak with me."  _**

**            Jenn smirked knowingly.  "Suuure.  Wouldn't want to delay your..um..conversation.  Thanks again!  See you in a few."  **

**            With a pop, Heather's head disappeared from the fireplace.**

**            Jenn immediately turned around.**

**            "Lil, you're an absolute genius!"  Jenn ran over to her friend and gave her a hug.**

**            "Don't thank me yet, Jenn.  Remember, we haven't completely pulled it off yet."  **

**            "Yes, you're right."  Jenn admitted, taking a seat in a nearby armchair.**

**            "Um…guys?"  Sarah questioned from the couch across from Lily and Jenn.**

**            "What?"  The two asked in unison.**

**            "It's ****6:00****.  Shouldn't we be getting ready right now if the dinner starts at ****7:00****?"  **

**            It was then that Mandy joined in their conversation.  "Well, I don't know about you guys, but there's no way that I could look ANY better than this!"**

**            Lily snorted in a very un-ladylike way.  "You know, you and Sirius really DO belong together."**

**            "Why do you say that?"  Mandy questioned innocently.**

**            "Only because I've never met two people who loved themselves as much you and Sirius do."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            Exactly 1 hour later, Remus and the other Gryffindor guys arrived at the dinner.**

**            As soon as he entered, however, Jenn could already here her father questioning Remus's presence.  **

**            "Sweetheart, he is here as Heather's guest.  Please give the boy a chance.  _I am actually quite fond of him."  Mrs. Ryan commented, patting her husband on the arm._**

**            Mr. Ryan sighed.  "Dearest, he is NOT right for Jenny."**

**            Mrs. Ryan gave him a look of disapproval.  "Who are you to judge who is and isn't right for Jennifer?"  **

**            "I am her FATHER."  He whispered sternly.**

**            "And I am her mother…but, do you see _me running her life?"  Mrs. Ryan countered, her voice calm and steady._**

**            "Marla, I am not running her life.  I am simply..supervising it."  **

**            Mrs. Ryan shook her head.  "I think that it's time you take Jennifer's feelings into consideration, love.  Our daughter has very good judgment.  If she says that this boy is worthwhile, then I believe her."  **

**            Mr. Ryan considered his wife's words for a moment.  "Little girls can be foolish sometimes."**

**            "Oh, but there is your very problem, dear.  Jennifer is no longer a little girl.  Does it bother you _that much that she is blossoming into a lovely young woman?"  Mrs. Ryan asked gently._**

**            Mr. Ryan didn't respond to his wife's inquiry.  Instead, he picked up his champagne glass and stood up.**

**            "Friends and family…we are gathered here this evening to celebrate the approaching nuptials of two people who are very special to us all.  Heather, Zachary, would you both please stand up."  **

**            The couple obeyed, smiling warmly at their guests.**

**            "Heather and Zachary are destined to lead a life full of joy and prosperity.  I wish them both nothing but happiness.  The rest I think I'll save for my _other speech."  Mr. Ryan grinned and sat down as the occupants of the table laughed appreciatively._**

**            It was then that dinner was served.**

**            Lily was the first to start up conversation as everyone dined on the delicious meal.**

**            "I really can't wait to head back to Hogwarts."  **

**            "Same here."  Jenn added.**

**            "Yea, good old Hogwarts isn't the same right now with all of us on holiday."  Violet said with a smile.**

**            "God, I miss Hogwarts."  Heather then added wistfully, "I still remember…my best subject was _Charms."  _**

**            Lily grinned.  "That's funny, because it's my best subject, too.  I imagine that it's Remus's, also.  He and I are partners and he's just absolutely brilliant at charming things."**

**            "Yes, he's quite a charmer."  Sirius winked, grinning.  **

**            Several people laughed, causing the atmosphere to become much more comfortable.     **

**            "I imagine that Hogwarts must be a marvelous place.  I wish I was born with magic in my blood."  Mrs. Ryan added thoughtfully.**

**            Seeing an opportunity present itself, Remus spoke up.  "Why, Mrs. Ryan, that is a beautiful dress you have on."**

**            Mrs. Ryan smiled kindly at him.  "Thank you, Remus.  Oh, and I look forward to sharing some gardening tips with you, dear."**

**            A baffled expression took over Remus's face, but before he could question Mrs. Ryan, James elbowed him in the ribs.**

**            "Just go with it, Moony.."  James whispered.**

**            "As do I, Mrs. Ryan, as do I."  Remus gave her a strained smile, and leaned toward James and Sirius.**

**            "What the hell was that about??"  He asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice as hushed as possible.**

**            "Nothing, nothing at all.  Now, shut up and butter up her dad, my little green thumbed friend."  Sirius cackled in a low voice.**

**            "You know, we really should get you back on that medicine."  Remus quipped, glaring at Sirius.  He did, however, take his advice.**

**            "Mr. Ryan…you look very distinguished tonight.  Really, sir, you look even wiser than you are..if that's possible."  Remus complimented in a voice so honest that not even Mr. Ryan's judgmental mind could corrupt it.**

**            "Thank you, Remus."  Mr. Ryan stated, his voice containing just a slight tinge of warmth.**

**            "We're making progress.."  Lily whispered to Jenn.**

**            Jenn merely smiled back.  "You know, daddy, speaking of Hogwarts, I'm thinking of getting out of Divination next year and taking Arithmancy, instead."**

**            Mr.Ryan's eyebrows crinkled up as he focused his attention on his daughter.  "Jennifer, Divination is much more practical in OUR world."**

**            "Oh, but daddy, Remus takes it and he says that it's very-."  Jenn stopped herself, realizing her mistake.**

**            "You shouldn't adjust your life to fit some boy's schedule."  He stated, his tone growing harsh.**

**            "I'm not taking it just because Remus takes it.  I'm taking it because I WANT TO take it."  Someone who knew nothing about Jenn could tell that she was getting very angry.**

**            "Oh, god, this is going to get ugly."  Lily whispered to James.**

**            "Excuse me for contradicting you, love, but I'm afraid it already has."  James whispered back.**

**            "Jennifer, if you continue to have such a flighty attitude about your future, then you are going to have a difficult time, indeed, when it comes time for you to find yourself a job.  It's amazingly hard to support yourself, especially when you're fresh out of school."**

**            Remus could see that Jenn was getting angry, and frankly, he didn't like the way Mr. Ryan was perceiving her.**

**            "Sir, pardon me for interrupting you, but I feel it necessary.  Sir, supporting yourself might be amazingly hard, but in all honesty, Jenn herself is pretty amazing.  So, forgive me for disagreeing, but I'm positive that she'd do just fine on her own."**

**            Silence reigned for at least a minute after Remus had closed his mouth.**

**            "Remus, I must say that I agree with you.  Jenn is a very wise girl.  Especially wise to pick you as a boyfriend.  Right, _dear?"  Mrs. Ryan gave her husband a pleading look._**

**            "If I may add something, I'd like to once again say that Remus is just aweso-."  Lily began.**

**            "Lily…"  Mrs. Ryan gave her daughter's friend a silencing look and then looked back at her husband.**

**            "Richard…"  She whispered.**

**            "Yes, I agree dear.  She is very wise to pick a boyfriend who obviously loves her so much."  Mr. Ryan finally stated.**

**            "Really?!"  Jenn mouthed to her father.  **

**            Mr. Ryan nodded, smiling broadly, if not a little apprehensively.**

**            Jenn's face broke out into a grin, and she quickly announced, "I'm going to go refill my drink."**

**            As normal conversation picked up again, Jenn got up and made her way toward her kitchen.  She made a little stop on the way, though.  **

**            When she reached her father, she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks, daddy."**

**            Mrs. Ryan cleared her throat.  **

**            "Thanks, mum."  Jenn repeated the act of affection on her mother.**

**            Then, before she left the room, she turned back to Remus and mouthed, "You've been approved."  **

**            Remus, who was already a little in shock, just grinned back.**

**  
*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            After dinner, everyone went there separate ways.  Remus, Jenn, and Mr. and Mrs. Ryan ventured into the Ryan's living room for a second chance to get to know each other.  Sarah had gone back to her room, while Violet and Joe had gone off somewhere by themselves to do God-knows-what.  Mandy and Sirius got into a rousing game of wizard's chess, during which they, as usual, frequently took jabs at each other.  Heather and Zach had disappeared off to their "separate rooms" to do things that would be expected of a soon to be husband and wife.  The few other people who'd been around the table, like the Black family and some of Heather and Zach's personal friends, had all journeyed off to different parts of the house to either chat some more, or go to bed.  Lastly, our favorite couple could be found strolling hand-in-hand through one of the many hallways in the Ryan Mansion, James with the intent of walking Lily up to her room.  **

**            "Dinner went well, wouldn't you say?"  Lily asked, her voice pleasant.**

**            "Yea, definitely.  I'm really relieved that that whole conflict has been resolved.  Poor Remus has been beating himself up about it for a whole day."**

**            The two stopped walking, given that they'd reached Lily's room, but continued to chat.**

**            "And you know what??  I wasn't being phony when I brought up Hogwarts.  I really can't wait to go back."  **

**            "Same here.  Especially given that I'm going back as a changed man."**

**            Lily tried to stifle her laughter, but unfortunately a few giggles escaped.**

**            "What??"  James asked, an honestly clueless expression on his face. **

**            "James," Lily said while smiling and reaching for his hand, "You haven't exactly _changed.  You're just not single anymore.  You have a girlfriend."_**

**            James faked utter shock and teased, "A girlfriend?!  Lily, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I never said that we're officially _dating.  Yesterday, when you __ordered me to ask you out, I was simply playing along. Plus, just now I was actually referring to my hair.  It's getting kind of wavy with all this humidity.  Truth be told, I look damn good."  _**

**            Lily crossed her arms, looking miffed.  "Liar."**

**            "Are you saying that I don't look good?"  James bent down so that his face was inches from Lily's.**

**            Lily grinned, and gave him a classically sarcastic response.  "Oh, _never would such an obviously incorrect statement come out of __my mouth.  I was just saying that you were lying about __us.  We ARE a couple."_**

**            James bent closer, his lips curving into a cocky smirk.  "Why, Lily, is this some quirky method of yours to ask a guy out?"**

**            "I'm not asking you out!  You're the one that asked me out yesterday!  Remember?"  Lily protested, pushing him away.**

**            James shook his head.  "I already told you..that was nonsense."**

**            Lily's hands went straight to her hips.  "What if I were to tell you that IT WAS nonsense…that I want nothing to do with you?"**

**            In response, James closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  "What if I were to kiss you right now?"**

**            Lily pulled out her wand and asked playfully, "What if I were to curse you right now?"**

**            "Ooooh, could you freeze me?  I kind of like the position I'm in…"  **

**            Lily stepped on his foot, making him wince slightly, but grinned nevertheless.**

**            "I believe I asked you a question."  James stated, looking into her eyes.**

**            Lily looked speculative.  "Hmm…I don't kn-."  **

**            She was cut off by his lips on her mouth.  The kiss was by far their most passionate yet, but gentle and warm at the same time.  When James finally pulled away, she found herself slightly breathless.  **

**              "Don't even call that _nice__._****"  James warned, smirking at her.**

**            Lily glared.  "I…dislike…_you."  _**

**            James, smirk still in place, began to walk away backwards.**

**            "Goodnight Lily, darling!  I miss you already!"  **

**            Lily rolled her eyes as he turned around.  However, before he could get more than halfway down the hall, she shouted out his name.**

**            He turned.**

**            "You know, the whole Remus and Jenn thing has started me thinking!  I'd really like to meet your parents!"  She yelled to him.**

**            "Your wish is my command!"  James blew her a kiss and then turned back around and continued to walk away.**

**            Lily rolled her eyes once again and then turned toward her door.  "Alohomora!"  **

**            Once inside her room, she collapsed onto her bed, thinking about what a whirlwind day she'd had.**

**            "One thing I can say about spring break or even LIFE in the wizarding world----it's _never boring.  Ha…and Petunia thinks _****Cancun**** is wild."  **

**Disclaimer-the plot and my OC's belong to me.**

**Author's*Note #2-Sorry this took so long guys, but the site was down and there was no way to post it sooner!  Anyway, I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter EVEN if it IS very overdue.  Now, for the next chapter..it's going to get just a bit dark because I wanted to point out that there ARE dark things happening in the wizarding world that James, Lily, and co. don't choose to acknowledge.  You probably already noticed that I added scenes and characters into this chapter that are going to lead into the Hogwarts sequel, which, I'd say is about 5 or 6 chapters away.  Ah, can't believe this little story is gonna be over soon!  OK..now for the bad news.  I'm leaving for vacation in a few days and I'm not going to have access to a computer until August.  Please try to hang in there w/ me guys…don't abandon my story!  Oh yeah, and for the Like a Fairy Tale readers-I promise to get a chapter out for that story by the end of the summer.  Right now, I'm just focusing on completing this story.**

**Talk to you all in August…..**

**              
  
**

     ****

     ****


	10. Sshh! It's a Secret!

**Chapter 10-Sshh!  It's a Secret!**

**Author's*Note-Just wanted to address something that someone mentioned in a review about how they can do magic outside of Hogwarts if they're under age.  What can I say?? Oops!  Forgot that little detail…let's see if I can try and conjure up a reason, though..**

**My answer-Since Mr. Ryan is _very influential in the wizarding world, he managed to get permission for the kid's to  perform minor spells while under his supervision…just as a simple convenience!  How does that sound??  Hmm…well I tried!  :-) _**

**            "Good afternoon, Mrs. Ryan, Mrs. Bones."  James greeted as he stepped into the Ryan's "entrance room".  The Ryan mansion, like most of its kind, had a designated room that was specifically and officially for the arrival of guests coming into the house by Floo powder.**

**            On that particular afternoon, James had made it a priority of his to retreat to the entrance room so that he would be able to dutifully meet up with his family, who, based on the information he'd gathered from Mrs. Ryan the day before, were due to arrive at the mansion at that time.  **

**            "Good afternoon, James."  Mrs. Bones smiled warmly as she asked, "Are you here to welcome your parents?"  **

**            "Yes, ma'am."  James confirmed.**

**            "Oh, and tell me, dear, are they bringing little Annabelle with them?"  Mrs. Bones questioned, her eyes sparkling with hope.  **

**            "I would assume so…unfortunately."  James grinned slightly, thinking endearingly of his mischievous 7-year old cousin.  Ever since she was but 5 years old, Annabelle Stanley had been residing at the Potter estate with James and his parents.  Due to reasons unknown to James, her parents (James's father's sister and her husband) had come to visit his family for about a week during the Christmas holiday that year, then abruptly left, abandoning their little girl.  Several weeks later, the Potters had received word that the ****Stanley****'s had been murdered. James assumed that his parents knew of the exact details of the murder, given that they had been avid participants in the investigation of it, but had never desired to know exactly what had happened to his aunt and uncle.  He knew that, at that very moment, there were dark forces brewing in the most secluded, isolated areas of the wizarding world.  He did not choose to acknowledge them, though.  He was well aware that ever since the very establishment of his world, there had always been a group of wizards who believed in an entirely different, cruel and twisted type of magic.  They had always been restrained and apprehended, however, before they'd even gotten the slightest chance to gain power.  Therefore, James was sure that whoever it was that was presently trying to spread a wave of fear over the magical community would certainly soon be discovered and thrown into Azkaban for their horrid doings.  **

**            "James, dear, are you all right?"  Mrs. Bones asked, her voice containing much concern.**

**            "Oh, I'm fine…I must have just…spaced out."  James explained, his voice slightly hoarse.**

**            "Well, it appears as if you came back to Earth at the right time, dear.  Your parents seem to be arriving at this very moment."**

**            James looked to the room's single fireplace, which was now kindling an emerald green fire.  In only moments, James's mother stepped out of the flames, looking completely unfazed by the ordeal that was traveling with Floo powder.  A few seconds passed before Mr. Potter, tiny Annabelle in his arms, joined his wife.  **

**            "James!  Oh, my little Jimmy."  Mary Potter instantly cried, rushing toward her son and embracing him.  As much as James hated to admit it, he had always been very coddled by his mother.  **

**            "Dad, I told you to make her stop calling me that."  James mumbled, kissing his mother's cheek.  **

**            "Good afternoon, son."  Nicholas Potter greeted with an amused smile, patting James on the back.  **

**            "I trust that you've been a fine gentleman during your stay here as of yet?"  Mary questioned, her voice loving, but firm.**

**            "Mary, I can assure you that James has been a perfect gentleman.  Tell me, dear, how have you been as of late?"  Mrs. Ryan addressed Mrs. Potter.**

**            "Splendid."  Mary responded, her voice warm and congenial. **

**            "Mary!"  Mrs. Bones stepped forward to embrace her friend.  **

**            "Deirdre!  It's wonderful to see you.  Tell me, have you heard anymore about Alison and Jeffrey?"  Mrs. Potter's voice contained a great deal of concern.**

**            "Well, they still haven't returned from their vacation.  I suppose that they decided to indulge themselves by staying a few more weeks."  **

**            "A few more weeks?  Deirdre, they were due to return 2 weeks ago and it is very unlike them to be spontaneous."  Mary observed.**

**            "Wait, the McKinnon's are missing?"  James asked abruptly, his voice curious with stun.**

**            "Oh, James, I wouldn't put a label on it yet.  These women are simply far too anxious…you know how bad your mother's nerves are.  I'm sure Ally and Jeff are on a beach somewhere right now while these two are fretting."  Nicholas shook his head, as if he thought his wife foolish.**

**            "Nicholas Potter, my nerves are just fine, thank you very much!  I am not being _anxious, I'm being __sensible."  Mary argued, her voice defensive._**

**            "Worrying your son is not something I'd call a _sensible action."  _**

**            Mary gave a short cry of disagreement as she glared firmly at her husband.  "I suggest that YOU should be the one that stops making unreasonable assumptions!"  **

**            "SO, Belle, how's life been treatin' ya?"  James interrupted, focusing his blue-eyed gaze on his tiny cousin.**

**            Annabelle giggled, understanding James's sudden change of topic.  She was _quite unusually intelligent for her young age._**

**            "I'm good.  Uncle Nick, please let me down.  Being carried around makes me feel like such a _child."  Annabelle shook her curly black tresses as her uncle set her down on her feet.  _**

**            "And look at her..she is obviously a grown woman!  Dad, how could you be so foolish?"  James chuckled as he scooped Annabelle up so that she was eye to eye with him.  **

**            "The old age is getting to him."  Annabelle whispered in a not-so-discreet tone.**

**            James grinned.  "Yea..he's over the hill, all right."  **

**            Suddenly remembering one of the reasons he had come to meet his parents, James gently placed Annabelle back on the floor and turned toward his mother.  **

**            "Mum, when you get the chance, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."  **

**            Annabelle giggled.  "Oooooohhhh….I bet it's a _girl."  _**

**            "A girl?"  Questioned Mary, her curiosity pricked.**

**            "Um..yeah, actually it is a girl.  She's one of Jenn's friends."**

**            "What is her surname, son?  We may be acquainted with her family, Mary."  Nicholas suggested pleasantly.**

**            "Oooooh, yes!  Tell me, dear, does her mother read Witch Weekly?"  Mary, who had happened to inherit the empire from her mother, was currently running the popular magazine.**

**            "Is her father a fan of the Cannons?"  Nicholas inquired, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.**

**            "Well, her surname is Evans, but-."  James began apprehensively.**

**            "Oh, Nick, we could invite them to our next dinner party!  Or possibly, they could come for tea?"  Mary announced excitedly.**

**            James rolled his eyes.  As was usual after the announcement of a new girlfriend, his father would immediately ask all about her father's opinion of various Quidditch teams, while his mother would start rambling about inviting the girl's family to every possible event she could think of.  **

**            "Actually, mum-."  James began, but, once again, was quickly cut off by his mother.**

**            "Oh, let's not dwell on specifics right now.  Your father and I not only have to settle into our room, but we also have _so many people to catch up with.  We'll learn more about this new girl when you introduce her to us.  Now, dear, could you please watch Annabelle for us?  Our affairs for the day appear dreadfully boring for a child."  _**

**            "I….all right."  James uneasily agreed, taking hold of the little girl's hand.  **

**            "It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Ryan, Mrs. Bones.  I'll talk to you later, mum, dad.  Bye!"  After bidding farewell to his parents and their friends, James quickly ushered Annabelle outside.  **

**            Lily was waiting for him.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                              "Where _is he?"  Lily voiced the question that had been running through her mind for the past 10 minutes.  _**

**            "Do I look like his secretary?"  Sirius asked, not bothering to look up from the article he was reading out of the Daily Prophet.**

**            Lily shifted restlessly in her seat.  "I'm getting kind of bored."**

**            "Mmmm…that's nice."  Sirius mumbled from behind the newspaper.**

**            "What exactly are you reading?"  Mandy inquired from the seat next to his, attempting to crane her neck so that she'd be able to get a look at the article Sirius was so very interested in.**

**            "Well?"  Lily asked her friend.**

**            Mandy rolled her eyes.  "The Daily Quidditch Report."  **

**            Lily sighed.  "Honestly.  Don't you men ever read anything of substance?"  **

**            "First, I get, 'Sirius, don't read dirty magazines'.  Now, I get, 'Sirius, don't read anything about Quidditch'.  Ladies, may I ask what exactly you _expect me to read?"  _**

**            "I don't know…something important..something about world issues-like politics!"**

**            "I know my politics."  Sirius remarked defensively**

**            Mandy raised her eyebrows at Lily.  "All right, Sirius.  Who's up for Minister of Magic this year?"**

**            "I don't know all of the nominees..but one of them is ****Preston**** Patil."**

**            "Um…and how exactly did you know about him?"  Mandy asked, plastering a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.**

**            "Are you kidding me??  His daughter is _totally hot!"  _**

**            Mandy groaned.  "You're such a jerk."  **

**            Sirius pouted and wrapped his arm around her.  "Aww…Mandy, don't be jealous.  I think you're hot, too."**

**            She kicked him in the shins.**

**            "Ooohh, and feisty.  Just how I like my women."  Sirius grinned and leered teasingly at her.**

**            "Go…..to…..hell."  She responded slowly, glaring daggers at him.**

**            Sirius clutched at the right side of his chest and gasped.  "Ooooohhhhh…ooooohhhh…ughh…I think I'm dying.  She's, she's given me a heart attack with her nasty words!!"**

**            "Sirius, your heart is on the other side of your chest."  Lily remarked simply.**

**            "Oh."  He quickly changed the position of his hands so that they were now clutching the left side of his chest and, once again, began to moan.  **

**            It was then that James showed up.  **

**            "Hey, Lil."  He bent down and kissed her cheek.**

**            "Hey, you."  Lily murmured happily, a smile playing on her lips.  She then noticed the little girl next to him.**

**            "Oh..and who might you be?"  Lily asked gently.**

**            "Annabelle, his cousin."  The girl explained shortly, nodding her head.  She tended to be very shy around people she didn't know, a quality that had many of the Potter's friends describing the child as "curt".**

**            "Hi, Annabelle.  Hey, James."  Mandy greeted pleasantly.**

**            "Hey, Mand, what's-."  James stopped and gave her an awkward look.**

**            "What's wrong with him?"  He gestured toward Sirius, who was now on the grass, writhing in pain, causing many guests to stare worriedly at him.**

**            "Is he dying?"  Annabelle asked worriedly, her eyes wide.**

**            Mandy let out a resigned sigh and remarked dryly, "If only we were that lucky."           **

**            Sirius abruptly sprang up and pointed an accusing finger at Mandy.  "You….are…so _hurtful."  _**

**            "Cut the crap, Sirius.  Be normal around the kid."  Mandy advised, her tone agitated.**

**            As if just realizing whose presence he was in, Sirius's countenance changed from one of utter despair to another of positive delight.**

**            "Belle!!!!  My favorite little friend!!  It has been far too long since we last met!"  Sirius cried out dramatically, dropping to his knees in front of the little girl.           **

**            Annabelle giggled.  "Sirius, you just saw me a week ago before you came here."  **

**            Sirius shook his head thoughtfully.  "Really?  Huh…time is a tricky thing."  **

**            "Then again, most things don't come too easily to Sirius."  Mandy whispered to the little girl.**

**            "Hey, Ms.Nasty, give it a rest!"  Sirius opened his hand and then clapped it shut in an instructional gesture.**

**            "Are you telling me to shut up?"  Mandy demanded, sounding just a tad angry.**

**            "Ooo..you do catch on quite fast."  Sirius complimented in a mocking tone.**

**            "Sirius!!" **

**            James sighed and whispered to Lily, "My, God, does it ever end?"**

**            "No..it's like the Energizer Bunny…just keeps going, and going, and going."  Lily quipped.**

**            "What do Mandy and Sirius have to do with rabbits?"  James questioned, his brow furrowed.**

**            Lily let out a short laugh and looked up into his naïve eyes.  "Never mind.  C'mon, let's leave them to their arguing."  **

**            Lily grabbed James's hand and led him and Annabelle away from their bickering best friends.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Heather Black's breath was cut short as a sudden realization dawned on her.**

**            "No, this isn't happening..this isn't…it can't be!"  She whispered anxiously, her tone conveying an infinite amount of worry and fear.  **

**            "Oh, god…"  She allowed her body to go limp as she slid down the wall of her private bathroom, coming to rest on the cold, hard tile.  **

**            Her face scrunched up in despair, and within seconds, her cheeks were wet with tears.**

**            She whimpered hopelessly as she curled up into a ball, her head sinking down to her knees.  **

**            "Not now, not now…"  She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to halt the tears.  **

**            After a few minutes of silence, she let out a long shaky breath and reached up her left hand to the side of the porcelain sink that was within inches of her body.**

**            She gripped the edge of it and slowly pulled her body up.  Once she was standing up and decidedly steady on her feet, she crossed to the door of the bathroom and unlocked it.  Without hesitation, she turned the knob and quickly stepped out of the bathroom and into her spacious bedroom.  She immediately headed for the fireplace, wiping her eyes and cheeks as she walked.**

**            She picked up a little jar of what appeared to be some kind of sparkly dust off the top of a nearby nightstand and sprinkled a pinch of the powder into the fireplace.  At once, red-orange flames erupted from the 3 logs piled up in the center of it.  **

**            "The main parlor."**

**            In seconds, Mrs. Ryan's head appeared in the fire.  At the sight of Heather's pale face, her forehead creased with lines of worry.  **

**            "Heather, dear, is there something you need?  I can send one of the house elves up-."  Mrs. Ryan began.**

**            "Oh, no, no..that won't be necessary.  Could you..um…find Jenn..and send her up here, please?"  Heather requested politely, trying very hard to make her voice sound normal.**

**            Mrs. Ryan paused.  "Dear, if something's wrong, I could get your mother-."**

**            Heather's eyes went wide, but she managed to contain herself.  "No, don't bother her.  I just need to speak with Jenn about something."**

**            Mrs. Ryan, once again, paused.  Except, this time the silence was more drawn out.  Finally, she spoke.  "All right, dear.  I'll send her right up as soon as I can locate her."**

**            Heather managed a faint smile.  "Thank you.  Good bye."**

**            Mrs. Ryan looked very slightly miffed.  "Good bye, dear."  **

**            With a pop, her head disappeared from the fireplace.  **

**            Heather let out a deep breath.  She hadn't meant to be so short with Mrs. Ryan, but under the circumstances, she'd had no choice.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "So, Mandy, I believe that we have some plans to discuss."  Sirius stated a few minutes after Lily and James had left the table, his voice surprisingly civil.**

**            "The only plans I want to discuss with you involve your suicide."  Mandy responded caustically.**

**            "Hey, c'mon, this is for real.  You told me that you'd go to the wedding with me."  **

**            Mandy paused for a second.  "Oh, yeah."**

**            "I really think that we have to work on our social skills."  Sirius suggested, his voice containing just the slightest hint of mischief.**

**            Mandy immediately picked up on his tone and became suspicious.  "How exactly do you propose we do that?"  **

**            "Well, we could hang out with each other…say, maybe, ****8:00**** tonight?  Dinner and dancing…you know, for practice."  **

**            Mandy considered his suggestion.  Was he actually being careful about how he represented himself as brother of the bride at the wedding?  Or was this some type of prank?  Even though the latter sounded much more appealing to Sirius, she decided that she should give him a chance.**

**            "All right."  Mandy reluctantly agreed.**

**            Sirius grinned.  "It's a date, then."  **

**            Mandy's eyebrows shot up.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa..it is _not a date.  We're just friends, remember?"  _**

**            Sirius smirked and tauntingly teased, "That's not what you said last night."  **

**            Mandy rolled her eyes.  "See, just then we were having a NICE conversation.  Did you absolutely have to go and ruin it with your immature nonsense?"**

**            "Ah, Mand, loosen up a little.  Why do you act so differently around me?  You're always so tense and sarcastic with me.  Is that like your defense mechanism or something?"  Sirius prodded.**

**            "What, prey tell, would I be defending myself against?"  Mandy crossed her arms, awaiting his answer with amusement.**

**            "Your overwhelming attraction to me."  Sirius stated slyly, puffing out his chest in an arrogant manner.**

**            Surprisingly, she laughed lightly and sat back in her chair.  "Sirius, your ego is about as big as your rating on the annoyance scale."**

**            "Say all the mean things you want, but just know that every time you insult me, I'm thinking 'She wants me'."  Sirius responded, his smirk growing.**

**            Mandy stood up and, in an act that made Sirius's jaw drop open, sat down on his lap and tossed back her hair.**

**            "That's right, Sirius.  You've finally uncovered my deepest, darkest secret.  I _want you."  She stated in a seductive tone, her voice suddenly obtaining a very breathy quality.  _**

**            Sirius looked taken aback.  In a meek, shocked voice, he asked, "I was right?"**

**            She ran a hand across his face and leaned closer to him.  "Yes."**

**            Sirius's eyes were as wide as saucers.**

**            "R-r-really?"**

**            At last, her mysterious attitude vanished as she broke into hysterical laughter.  **

**            Sirius's shocked expression morphed into a frown.**

**            Mandy cupped his face with her hands and sputtered between giggles, "The…look…on…your face…was…PRICELESS!"**

**            "That was mean."  He replied, sounding about 10 years younger than he actually was.**

**            Mandy got up and then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Ah, the tables have turned.  It's not _me that wants __you, but completely the other way around!"_**

**            Sirius huffed.  "At the moment, I could not like you _less."_**

**            "Sirius is in love with me, Sirius is in love with me!"  Mandy chanted jauntily, a contagious smile on her face.**

**            Sirius joined in on her happy mood.  "See, that's the Mandy I was talkin' about before."**

**            Mandy stopped her chant.  "Wait, you're not mad at me?"**

**            "Nope."**

**            Her eyes narrowed.  "C'mon…not even a teensy bit of anger…annoyance maybe?"**

**            "Not even a little bit."**

**            Mandy frowned.  "Why not?"**

**            "Because I like to see you smile."  He responded honestly, his tone full of conviction.**

**            Mandy crossed her arms in an act of insecurity.  "Oh."**

**            Sirius looked up at her, and for the first time in a _long time, she truly looked back at him.  The eye contact continued for about 10 more seconds before it was abruptly cut off._**

**            "I have to go.  I was supposed to meet Sarah for l-lunch."  She lied, backing away from him, her voice firm but vulnerable.**

**            "I'll see you tonight."  **

**            "Bye."  She waved lamely and turned around, hurrying away as quickly as she could without being conspicuous.**

**            Sirius shook his head sadly and got up out of his chair.  He sincerely doubted that he could ever get Mandy McQueen to admit that she cared about him just as much as he cared about her.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            After a short walk, Lily, James, and Annabelle had ended up sitting in a secluded grassy area.  **

**            "So, Annabelle, what are your hobbies?  What kinds of things interest you?"  Lily chirped, trying to be as upbeat as she could be without appearing phony.  The little girl seemed to be so quiet and withdrawn around her that she felt the need to try her best at making her comfortable.**

**            Annabelle remained silent.**

**            James sighed.  "Belle, don't be rude."  **

**            Annabelle looked up at James, a distant look in her eyes.**

**            "I don't know her."  She said simply.**

**            Lily shifted uncomfortably.  James noticed that and smiled reassuringly at her.**

**            "Don't worry, she's like this with almost everyone.  She doesn't trust many people."  He explained.**

**            Lily decided not to prod any farther, even though her curiosity was piqued.  James's short explanation would have to do for the moment.  **

**            "So…you told me this morning that you had a surprise for me."  She said, her obvious interest and excitement at the prospect displayed in her eyes.**

**            James grinned.  "Yes, I do.  Well, do you remember what you were saying to me last night?"**

**            Lily bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on their conversation the night before.**

**            "Weeellll, I called you a liar....I threatened to curse you..and I told you that I dislike you," she mulled, appearing pensive until her eyes abruptly widened.**

**            "OH MY GOD…..the surprise is that your breaking up with me!"  She cried out in distress.**

**            James immediately responded.  "No, no, no…I wasn't taking you seriously, then….I mean, not that I don't take you _seriously..or that I disrespect you in ANY way, but I…y-you were just joking..well, at least I thought you were…it appeared that-…oh, hell, Lily the surprise is that my parents are here and would like to meet you."_**

**            Lily's eyes returned to normal as she visibly calmed down.  "Oh…well, that is MUCH better news.  Believe me.  Oh, and you shouldn't get so flustered when you dig yourself into a hole, it's not good for you."  **

**            James reddened slightly, something very uncommon for him.  "I didn't want you to get _offended.  Been there, done that."  _**

**            "With who?"  Lily questioned, tilting her head.**

**            "Oh, well you know, other girlfrien-."  James stopped himself before he said that final word.**

**            Lily raised her eyebrows at him.**

**            "You know, I should really stop talking now."  He suggested aloud to himself, nodding his head.  **

**            Lily smiled, amused, and leaned over toward him.  She gently gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then lingered inches away from his face.**

**            "You're so cute." She mumbled, running her fingers through his hair.**

**            "Yeah, well I try."  He grinned.  **

**            James leaned in for another kiss, but was quickly interrupted by a soft noise.**

**            Annabelle was clearing her throat suggestively.**

**            Lily backed away.  **

**            "We shouldn't be doing _that…in front…__u know, of __her."  Lily mumbled, looking flustered._**

**            Annabelle turned around so that she wasn't facing Lily and smirked at James.**

**            James raised his eyebrows and gave her a "look".  **

**            Yea, she appears innocent, James thought to himself, but damn can that kid be devious.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "All right……first love?"  Jenn asked playfully, nudging Remus's arm.  The two were laid out on beach towels in the middle of the Ryan's quidditch pitch.  Going along with a suggestion Jenn had made, the two were making their relationship "official" by asking each other personal questions.  They were tired of describing their connection as a "fling" and were willing to take the necessary steps to make themselves into a full-fledged couple.**

**            Remus looked uncomfortable, but answered anyway.  "Uh….Charlotte King."**

**            "****Charlotte****?"  Jenn asked, incredulous.  Charlotte King was a very pretty Gryffindor whom Remus had dated for about 5 months in their 4th year.  Not only was Jenn surprised that he'd actually been in love at such a young age, but also by who he'd been in love with. Charlotte may be pretty, but, in Jenn's opinion, she was much too full of herself.  **

**            "Hey, this is a game of questions, not judgment."  Remus corrected.**

**            Jenn let out a reluctant sigh.  "Fine.  It's your turn."**

**            Remus thought for a minute.  "First kiss."**

**            Jenn grinned and replied, "Brad McKinnon."  **

**            Remus's jaw dropped open.  "That _git?  What could you have possibly seen in __him?!"_**

**            Jenn smirked and answered innocently, "Oh, but sweetheart, I thought this wasn't a game of judgment."  **

**            Remus glared at her.  "Your turn, _dearest."_**

**            "Hmmm….how about…most embarrassing moment at Hogwarts?"  **

**            Remus smiled faintly and laughed.  "Uh..that would be the day when Sirius and James spiked my pumpkin juice with love potion.  Professor McGonagall saw them do it and came over to our table.  Unfortunately, she ended up being the 1st person I saw, so I spent an hour telling her how beautiful and magnificent she was while Professor Lorn (A*N-the Potions teacher) made the antiserum."**

**            Jenn tried to hold in her laughter, but was unsuccessful.  **

**            "Same question."  He told her.**

**            Her laughter stopped and a sour look took over her features.  "On my very first date to Hogsmeade in our 4th year, Mandy turned my hair this bright pink color.  Oh, I looked awful!"  **

**            Remus smirked and began to laugh.  "That _was you, wasn't it?!"_**

**            Jenn frowned.  "I doubt there was anyone else walking around that day with PINK hair.  Not to mention that I was already wearing pink robes.  Oh, god, I looked like the cotton candy princess or something."  **

**            "I saw you…you looked…all…_right."  Remus stuttered, trying to sound believable._**

**            "Remus, you and Sirius were the ones that pointed at me and yelled 'Look who it is-MaJENNta Ryan!'"  **

**            Remus snickered.  "Oh yeah, sorry about that."**

**            Before Jenn could respond, she spotted her mother hurrying onto the field.  **

**            "Jennifer!"  **

**            Jenn got up and strode over to her mother. **

**            "What's up, mum?"  **

**            Mrs. Ryan's face was full of worry.  "Dear, I'm afraid something is very wrong with Heather.  I just talked to her about 20 minutes ago and she seemed quite distressed.  She wanted to speak with you."**

**            About what?  Jenn thought to herself, her confusion evident in the puzzled look in her eyes.**

**            "I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Remus, honey, but if I were you I'd go up to her right away.  She's in her room."**

**            Jenn nodded.  "I know..I definitely have to go up..but what shall I do with Remus?  He's not going to want to just _sit there.  I might be a while."_**

**            Mrs. Ryan paused, thinking.  Her face lit up as she suggested, "How about I take Remus and introduce him to some friends of the family?"  **

**            Jenn bit her lip, looking hesitant.  "Uhh…mum, I don't know if he'd want-."**

**            "Remus!"  Mrs. Ryan called out, smiling pleasantly, "Dear, Jenn has some.._business..to attend to.  Would you like to come with me and meet some of Jenn's relatives and friends of our family?  I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet Jenn's new beau."  _**

**            Remus eyed Jenn, speculative.  In response, the girl shrugged as if to say "Why not?"**

**            "All right."  Remus agreed at last.**

**            "Oooohh, splendid!  Come along now, dear."  Mrs. Ryan motioned for Remus to follow her out of the quidditch pitch.**

**            He kissed Jenn goodbye and then hurried after her mother.**

**            "I'll see you later!"  He called out, before disappearing around the corner of the fence that surrounded the field.**

**            "Bye!"  Jenn yelled, waving.**

**            Once she was alone, she paused for a few minutes, thinking.**

**            What in the world could Heather be so upset about?  She thought to herself.  And what could I possibly do to help?**

**            After deciding that she wasn't going to figure out why she was needed until she was told, Jenn began to make her way up to her home.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Oh, Mary, if I were you, I wouldn't worry.  I'm sure Ally's fine.  She'd been complaining for _weeks about how much she needed a vacation, so don't be surprised that now that she's finally on one, she's milking it for all it's worth."  Margaret Branchard said with confidence._**

**            Alana Black (A*N-Sirius's mum) looked doubtful.  "I understand what you're saying, Marge, but surely they wouldn't leave young Brad at home by himself for so long.  I know both Ally and Jeff very well and they are certainly not those types of parents."**

**            Denise Flynn sighed.  "She's right, you know, Margie.  You have to admit that it's awfully peculiar of them to leave Brad unsupervised for such a long time.  He's not exactly an innocent angel, if you know what I mean."**

**            Celia Finnigan clicked her tongue.  "Denise, don't you think it inappropriate to talk in such a gossipy tone at a time like this?"**

**            Mary Potter, who'd been trying to keep her nerves in control through her entire conversation with her friends, decided to speak up.  "Ladies, maybe my husband is right.  Maybe we all need to just calm down.  We're worrying ourselves sick!  Well, at least I know I am."**

**            Alana placed a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder.  "Mar, even though I have my suspicions, I doubt that they are in any type of danger."**

**            "But we all know what's out there _these days.  Just two years ago my sister and her husband were murdered and Ministry officials are yet to find their killer!  We have to be cautious.  Dark times are ahead…I can it feel in my very bones."  Mary trembled slightly as she spoke._**

**            "Mary, where is it that they finally found Laura and Trent?"  Celia asked, her tone serious.**

**            Mary's face paled.  "In-."**

**            She was quickly cut off by Alana's sharp hissing.  "Ssshhhh!! Sshhhh!!!  Here come the children!"**

**            Mary turned in the same direction as Alana and beheld James and a very pretty red-headed girl approaching their group, hand in hand.  Annabelle could be found in front of the couple, looking restless and bored.  **

**            Mary took a deep breath and eyed her friends, willing them to end their conversation.**

**            "Mum!"  James greeted, smiling broadly.**

**            "Hello!"**

**            At the sight and sound of Mary, Annabelle went running.  "Aunt Mary!"  **

**            Mary smiled endearingly as she gave her niece a hug.  "Hi, sweetie."  **

**            "There's someone I'd like for you to meet," James announced, nudging Lily forward.**

**            "Mum, this is Lily Evans."  **

**            "Hello, dear, I'm James's mother, Mary."  Mary smiled in delight as Lily shook her hand.**

**            "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you."  Lily responded politely.**

**            James was just about to say something, and, noticing that, Mary held her pointer finger up.  "One moment, darling."**

**            "Nicholas!!"  She cried out.**

**            A few tables away, Mr. Potter's head turned.  **

**            "Love, James has brought someone for us to meet!"**

**            Mr. Potter apologized to his companions and then quickly strode over.**

**            "Hello, I'm Lily.  It's a real pleasure to meet you, sir."  Lily greeted pleasantly, holding out her hand.  **

**            "Same to you, dear.  I'm James's father, Nick."  Mr. Potter shook Lily's hand.**

**            "So, dear, what are your parents' names?  I can't come up with anything for Evans off the top of my head, but I'm sure I'd be able to place a name with a face if I knew what their first names were."  **

**            Lily paused.  She knew that there was no way that Mrs. Potter knew her parents, but decided to humor her anyway.  "Lori and Jeff."  **

**            Mrs. Potter crossed her arms, thinking.  "Nick, love, can you think of anyone by the name of Lori or Jeff Evans?"**

**            "No, dearest, I can't."  Mr. Potter replied, crinkling his eyebrows together in thought.**

**            James cleared his throat to get his parents' attention.  Their heads shot up simultaneously.**

**            "Lily's parents are Muggles."  James explained shortly.**

**            There was an awkward silence.**

**            Then, Mrs. Potter spoke up.  "Well, dear, since we don't know them already, I guess we're just going to have to _get to know them!"_**

**            James smiled at his mother.  She had never been one for making people feel uncomfortable.  James knew that his parents had nothing against Muggles, but, judging by their silence, just didn't expect for him to be dating one, considering that all of his previous girlfriends had been purebloods who had parents whose grandparents knew his.  **

**            Lily smiled, also.  James's parents seemed like nice people…. maybe a little arrogant, but not voluntarily.**

**            "Yes, I agree.  Lily, you'll have to extend an invitation to our home to your parents.  We'd love to meet them."  Mr. Potter agreed, flashing Lily a reassuring grin.  **

**            "I'm sure they'd love to meet you, too."  Lily replied, smiling even wider.**

**            "Well, now that you've met, please excuse us, we have some quality time to catch up on."  James smirked as he waited for his parents' approval.**

**            "Aunt Mary, please let me stay with you.  Their idea of 'quality time' isn't something I want to be a part of."  Annabelle begged in a mischievous voice.**

**            Nicholas grinned knowingly.  "I'll watch her for the rest of the day.  You can go spend some time with Lily."**

**            James grinned and bid farewell to his parents and his mother's friends.  Lily reiterated how delighted she'd been to meet them, and then followed James into the ****Ryan****Mansion****.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                              **

**            When Jenn arrived at Heather's room, she paused for a minute or two, just staring at the door and wondering what would occur after she opened it.**

**            Then, she stepped forward and knocked softly on the smooth mahogany.  **

**            Silence…and then, "Jenn?"**

**            "Yes, it's me." **

**            "Come in."**

**            A soft click confirmed that the door was now unlocked.**

**            Jenn turned the knob and entered. **

**            The first thing that she saw was Heather, sitting on her bed with her head down.  **

**            "Heath?"  She prodded.**

**            Heather looked up and Jenn's eyes widened slightly.  Her face was very pale, her cheeks tearstained, and her eyes glassy.**

**            "Heeyy…"  She greeted, her voice shaking.**

**            "Oh my God, Heather, what happened?"  Jenn rushed over to the bed and sat down beside her future sister-in-law.**

**            Heather looked up.  "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I needed to talk to someone."**

**            "Well, do you want me to call your mother?"**

**            "NO!"  Heather gasped, her eyes wide and desperate.**

**            Jenn held up her hands in submission.  "Okay, I won't.  I promise."**

**            Heather visibly relaxed.  "Listen, Jenn, I don't want anyone else knowing what I'm about to tell you.  I-I'm not ready for them to know."**

**            "Sure, whatever you want."  Jenn agreed.**

**            Heather's face scrunched up.  "Oh, Jenn, this can't be happening.  It just can't."**

**            Jenn slid closer to her.  "Heath, _tell me.  Please, please tell me.  I can't help you until I know what's wrong."_**

**            Heather let out a shaky breath and then looked Jenn straight in the eyes.  She opened her mouth.**

**            "HEATHER!"  A woman's voice cried out from outside the bedroom.**

**            Both Jenn and Heather jumped, immediately averting their eyes to the door.**

**            "Who is it?"  Jenn asked, knowing that her voice sounded a lot steadier than Heather's at the moment.  She didn't want whoever it was behind that door to become suspicious.**

**            "It's Mrs. Black, Jenn.  Is Heather in there with you?"**

**            Jenn was about to respond, but Heather tapped her arm suggestively.  **

**            "I'm here, mother."  She responded, her voice surprisingly calm.**

**            "Dear, Mrs. Ryan said that she spoke with you earlier and you sounded upset.  Is there anything that I can do?"  Mrs. Black's voice was overprotective and motherly.**

**            "No, mother.  Jenn's here with me, helping me solve the problem.  It was her bridesmaid dress.  They sent the wrong color and I got a little upset about it.  But, this new color looks great on her anyway, so I'm fine now."  Heather lied.**

**            "Oh, ok, dear.  You shouldn't let such minor setbacks get you worked up, honey.  The wedding is going to be beautiful no matter what." **

**            "Thanks, mum."**

**            "All right, well, I have guests to go tend to.  You girls have a fine afternoon."**

**            "Thanks, you, too."  Jenn responded politely.**

**            "Bye, mum!"  Heather chirped.**

**            "Bye, honey.  Bye Jenn."**

**            "Bye!"  Jenn replied.**

**            The two girls waited until the sound of Mrs. Black's heels click-clacking on the floor faded into silence.   **

**            It appeared that Heather had lost her nerve.  "Listen, Jenn, I don't think I should tell you right now.  My mother is probably suspicious.  She may sound convinced, but I know her.  I'm going to go do some more persuading."**

**            "When can we talk?"  Jenn asked.**

**            "Well, I have wedding business to attend to this afternoon.  Then, I'm having dinner with Zach.  How about we meet on the back terrace at ****9:30****?"**

**            "That's fine."  Jenn responded, wondering how she was going to get through the rest of the day.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "Remus, dear, how long have you been courting little Jenny?"  An older woman asked him.**

**            Remus Lupin, who was surrounded by mostly middle-aged women, was not exactly enjoying himself.**

**            However, he wasn't about to be rude.  He smiled at the woman and responded, "About 3 months."**

**            "Ooooohhh….Marla, you might be planning another wed-ding ver-y sooooon."  The woman hinted in a sing-song voice.**

**            Remus's throat went dry and he gulped.**

**            "This one's skin tone is just right for _black marital robes.  Some of the boys the girls are bringing home these days are awfully pale.  A pale man in black robes looks like he's dead."  A close friend of Mrs. Ryan's stated knowingly._**

**            Remus's eyes widened.  Since when was he planning a wedding?!**

**            "Ooooooh, and Jennifer would look _so lovely all decked out in white."  Another woman cooed._**

**            Remus snatched a glass of water off the table behind him.  **

**            You know your drinking somebody else's water, don't you?  The voice inside his head questioned.**

**            Remus ignored it.**

**            You could be drinking some kid's drink, some kid who _spit in it.  You could be drinking saliva right now, the voice informed him._**

**            Remus's eyes widened once more and he spit the water out.  The women gave him a "look".**

**            "Don't drink the _water."  He lied in a warning voice._**

**            "Why?!"  Mrs. Ryan asked, concerned.**

**            Remus grinned stupidly.  "Because it's SO GOOD that once you taste just a little bit, you might very well go and drink all of it…and you can't have a wedding without WATER!"**

**            The women stared blankly at him.  Smooth, the voice said, real smooth.**

**            A moment later, however, they jumped right back into their conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  Remus felt himself relax.  **

**            "Well, Jenny certainly has found herself _quite a catch in Mr. Lupin here."  A woman with a gigantic yellow hat on her head complimented._**

**            The women murmured in agreement.**

**            "Oh, but dear, you really should get your hair cut.  Boys are looking far too shaggy these days!"  A woman in the back of the group suggested.  **

**            Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  The only part of his hair that was even the slightest bit shaggy was the section on the top of his head, which was a very popular style at the time.  **

**            God, does my mother follow me wherever I go?  He whined to himself.**

**            The woman closest to him leaned forward and asked in a hushed tone, "Now you've respected Jenny, right?  You've been a gentleman.  Haven't tried anything that _she's not ready for?."_**

**            Remus gulped again.  He recognized the woman as Jenn's aunt.**

**            "No, no of course not."  He responded in a meek, hoarse voice.**

**            It was going to be a _long day._**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**                                                   4 hours later---****8:00******

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Wow, we've actually been being  _polite and even __congenial to each other.  So far, so good!"  Sirius announced excitedly as him and Mandy took seats at a table for two.  The Ryan's had so far obeyed their promise of a "dinner party every night".  Every evening, they'd conjure up a beautiful ballroom inside of a humongous, white silk tent.  In the far corner, soothing dinner music was played by first-rate musicians.  Each table was made of oak and covered with a lovely silk tablecloth.  Laid out on top of each table was expensive china, and in the center of all the place settings was a single red rose in a tiny glass vase.  The setting was quite romantic._**

**            Mandy raised her eyebrows at her companion.  "Sirius, we've only been together for _5 minutes."   _**

**            "Still, though, we're doing great so far!"  He grinned enthusiastically.  Then, sighing as he remembered a very important rule of dinner date etiquette, he quickly got up.  **

**            "I'm sorry.  I completely forgot to pull out your chair."  He apologized.**

**            Mandy stared at him in disbelief.  "Sirius, you missed your chance.  I'm not going to get out of my chair and sit down all over again just so you can pull it out for me this time."**

**            "Actually, I was hoping that you'd get out of your chair,  walk back to the entrance of the tent with me, walk back to this table and _then allow me to pull your chair out for you."_**

**            Mandy just stared at him.  "You have got to be kidding."**

**            "Aww, Mandy, c'mon.  We have to start the date off right!  Pleeasseeeeeee…"  Sirius whined.**

**            "Sirius, you are drawing attention to us!  Stop it!"  She hissed threateningly.**

**            "See, and now we're no longer being nice to each other!  If we could just-."  **

**            "No!"  Mandy whispered, glaring at him.**

**            "Mannnndddyyyy, puh-leeaassseeee!"  He begged, dropping to his knees in front of her.**

**            She groaned and covered her face with her hands.**

**            "Sirius, you're _embarrassing us!"_**

**            "I'm not embarrassed."  He stated honestly.**

**            "Well, I _am.  Get up __now!"  She ordered._**

**            "I'm not starting this date off wrong, Mandy."**

**            She let out a frustrated sigh, then finally relented.  She stood up, pulling Sirius with her.  She quickly walked to the tent entrance and back with him.  **

**            When they arrived back at the table, she stood with her hands on her hips.**

**            Sirius politely pulled out her chair for her, waited as she sat down, and then pushed her toward the table.  He then crossed to his seat and sat down.**

**            He smiled at her.  "So far, so g-."**

**            "Oh, would you shut up!"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            Meanwhile, on the other side of the tent, Lily and James were just sitting down, also.**

**            "Do you think your parents liked me?"  Lily asked tentatively, completely out of the blue.**

**            James studied her worried expression.**

**            "I mean, it didn't seem like they _hated me, but-."_**

**            "Lil, they're just not used to me having Muggle girlfriends, that's all.  Every girlfriend I've had so far has had parents who grew up with them.  Don't worry, they aren't arrogant purebloods like the Malfoy's, they're just naïve when it comes to certain things.  Believe me, they liked you."  He assured her.**

**            Lily nodded silently, then changed the subject.  "So, I know we've mentioned it already, but haven't really discussed what we're going to do when we get back to Hogwarts."**

**            James paused, thinking.  "Well, I guess we'll just come back as a couple and let people say what they want."  **

**            "I can't help but think that there are going to be problems with Robbie-."  **

**            "Lily," he cut in, "I'm not going to stop liking you just because a few people disagree with our relationship."  **

**            Lily bit her lip.  "Promise?"**

**            He smiled gently at her.  "Cross my heart."**

**            "Ok."  She smiled back at him.**

**            "So, what are you going to order?"  He asked.**

**            "Umm…I'm thinking I'll get steak and fried potatoes..with an iced tea."  It seemed as if she was giving her order to her plate, which, any magical person could tell you, she was. **

**            Immediately, a juicy steak and crispy fried potatoes appeared on her plate, as her champagne glass filled up with iced tea.**

**            "I'll have steak, also, but with a side of…hmm…corn….and pumpkin juice."  James stated.  He immediately received his request, also.**

**            As the couple began to eat, they also began to learn more about each other.**

**            "Wellll…..I've been friends with Mandy ever since the first year.  We met on the train…she was kicking Malfoy in the shins for calling her a mudblood.  She didn't even know what it meant back then, but as she told me, 'It sounded offensive.'"  Lily grinned at the memory.**

**            James laughed.  "That was her?!  She's a tough one, Malfoy had to go straight to the infirmary that day."  **

**            "So, how about you and Sirius?"  Lily asked.**

**            "We've known each other since we were infants.  Our parents are very close."  James explained.**

**            Lily grinned.  "So, tell me…has he always been weird?"**

**            "Let me put it this way-when we were 7, he spent a whole day trying to convince me that Heather was Satan's spawn."  **

**            Lily laughed.  "I'll take that as a yes."  **

**            "OK..I have a good question."  He announced.**

**            Lily set her elbows down on the table and rested her chin in her palms.  She grinned at him.  "Shoot."**

**            He leaned toward her.  "Have you always been this lovely?"  **

**            Her smile grew wider.  "Mmm..you were right, that is a _very good question."  _**

**            "Well?"  He prodded.**

**            "That would be a matter of opinion.  If you asked my sister Petunia, she'd tell you that I'm about as attractive as a monkey."  **

**            "She sounds like a sweet person."**

**            "Oh, yes, I adore her!"  Lily exaggerated.**

**            "I can see that."  James responded playfully.**

**            "Anymore questions?"  Lily asked, sliding her elbows down to the table, so that her arms were crossed in front of her.**

**            James thought for a moment.  "Yes."**

**            "Oh, then please, don't hesitate to ask.  Especially if it's like that last one.  I'm completely open to obvious flattery."  She grinned.**

**            "Are you ever going to finish what you started before?"**

**            Lily tilted her head, thinking.  Then it came to her.**

**            "Oooohhhh…..yes, I think I will."  **

**            "Go ahead.  Feel free to finish any time you like.  Now  would be good, actually."  He suggested.**

**            She smiled sweetly at him.  "The mood isn't quite right right now."**

**            James looked put out.  Then he was struck with an idea.  He stood up and held his hand out to Lily.**

**            "Would you like to dance?"**

**            She smiled.  "Now, we're talkin'."**

**            James led her over to the middle of the ballroom, which was strictly for dancing, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.  **

**            "How's this for a romantic atmosphere?"  He questioned, smirking.  **

**            "Not too shabby."  She remarked.**

**            "How about instead of _you finishing, I start something of my own?"  James suggested._**

**            Before she could respond, James leaned down and covered her lips with his own.**

**            Yes, definitely not too shabby.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Surprisingly, across the ballroom, Mandy and Sirius were actually getting along.**

**            "-and then McGonagall told me she thought that I 'had something against' Snape!"  Sirius exclaimed.**

**            The pair started to crack up, finally enjoying each other's company.  **

**            "So, tell me about the time when you and James bewitched Malfoy's cauldron to say 'Severus Snape is sexy!'"  Mandy enthused.**

**            "OK..so-."  Sirius was promptly cut off.**

**            "Sirius, dear, why don't you ask Mandy if she'd like to dance?"  Mrs. Black suggested, nudging her son's shoulder before walking away.**

**            "Hint, hint."  Mandy teased with a smirk.**

**            "All right, we might as well practice."  **

**            Sirius held out his hand to Mandy, thinking it proper, even thought she'd most likely slap it away.  However, much to his great surprise and satisfaction, she graciously accepted it and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.**

**            As they swayed back and forth, Sirius started up some conversation.       **

**            "You know, you're not half bad when you're not insulting me."**

**            "Neither are you, when you're being serious."  She grinned.**

**            "But, Mand, I'm always Si-."  **

**            "Don't start."  She warned.  **

**            "Yes, ma'am."  **

**            "Don't be sarcastic."**

**            "Don't give me orders."**

**            "Hypocrite!  You can't _order someone to not give you orders!"  _**

**            "Oh, you're impossible!"**

**            "I'm impossible?  You're the impossible one!"**

**            "Am not!"**

**            "We're doing it again."  Mandy smiled slightly in defeat.**

**            "Damn, we're not ones for civility, are we?"**

**            "Guess not."**

**            "You gotta admit, though.  We make a damned attractive pair."**

**            "Oh, yes, we can most certainly give ourselves that."  Mandy grinned.**

**            Sirius gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face.  "We most certainly can."**

**            Before he could even realize what he was doing, Sirius was kissing her.  For a few blissful moments, Mandy didn't resist, but instead, actually kissed him back.  Then, she pulled away, looking regretful and slightly embarrassed.**

**            "I-I shouldn't have let that happen."  Mandy stuttered, looking guiltily into his eyes.**

**            Sirius shrugged, trying to remain upbeat.  "Temporary insanity."**

**            She gave him a faint smile.  "Obviously."**

**            Not knowing what else there was to say, Sirius remained silent as they finished out the remainder of their dance.  **

**            When the song ended, they simultaneously let go of each other.  For a few moments, they just stood there on the dance floor, staring awkwardly at each other.**

**            "Sirius, I….I had a great time tonight.  Thank you for being my date.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Mandy stepped forward and kissed him softly on the cheek before turning around and walking towards the exit that would lead her back outside.**

**            With a sigh, Sirius returned to their table…_alone._**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            At ****9:29****, Jenn could be found at the exact place Heather had told her to meet her at.  She shivered, hoping that Heather wasn't late, considering that the air had become quite chilly.**

**            Luckily, Heather showed up but a minute later.  Leave it to that girl to be prompt.**

**            "Hey…" She greeted**

**            Jenn cut right to the point.  "Did you tell Zach?"**

**            Heather sighed and folded her arms, stepping closer to Jenn.  "N-no…I don't…I c-can't tell him yet."**

**            "He's your fiancé…..your husband in a matter of days!  You should be able to tell him anything, Heather!"  **

**            "Jenn, I'm going to tell him.  I _have to tell him.  It's not the kind of problem that just __goes away."_**

**            Jenn paused.  Her brain seemed to be on the verge of telling her what Heather's secret was.  It was like she already knew.  The pieces of the puzzle were coming together, but for some reason, she was preventing her mind from coming to a final conclusion.  Maybe it was because she dreaded being the only one who knew what Heather's problem was.  It would be a humongous weight on her shoulders.  Or maybe, she just wanted to hear _it, whatever __it was, from Heather herself._**

**            "Jenn?"  Heather broke into her thoughts.**

**            "I'm sorry.  I was just thinking."  **

**            "About what?"  Heather prodded.**

**            "About…hey!  We came here to talk about _your problems, not __mine.  Don't try to sidetrack me.  I want to know what's going on."_**

**            Then, as if she just _needed to say it aloud, to understand that it was, indeed, true, she blurted it out._**

**            "I'm pregnant."  **

**And that's where I think I'll leave ya for now…:-D**

**Author's*Note-Hey, guys!  I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG.  I admit that I've been back from vacation since the 3rd, but haven't been able to set my mind on writing this chapter until just recently.  Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!  PLEASE REVIEW!!  Oh, and in case anyone is thinking that Heather is being too dramatic, I just wanted to remind you that not only is that Heather's personality, but she's also only just 20.  She's scared enough by the fact that she'll be getting married in a few days, and this new little surprise just adds to her nerves. **

**Coming up in the next chapter---**

**Is Heather really pregnant?**

**What's the deal with Mandy and Sirius?**

**What's Jenn going to do, being the only one that knows the reason why the bride is so distressed??**

**-----and much, MUCH more…including more L/J!  So stay tuned!  **

**Oh, and once again, I shall remind you-REVIEW!!**


	11. Please, Shut Up!

Chapter 11:  Please, shut up!

***The following morning…***

**            "Heather, _get in there!"  Jenn ordered, her frustration evident in her voice.  _**

**            "I do not wish to tell Zach, and I _refuse to take orders from someone who is four years __younger than me!"  Heather exclaimed, crossing her arms and staring defiantly at Jenn._**

**            Ever since the two had found out that Heather was, indeed, pregnant, earlier that morning, they'd been arguing non-stop about what would be the most logical thing to do next.  Jenn firmly insisted that before they did a single other thing, Heather should tell Zach about the…err…situation.  Heather, on the other hand, was dead-set on not telling ANYONE until after the wedding.  **

**            "Heather, he is your fiancé, for Merlin's sake!  He _deserves…no, he __needs to know!"  Jenn opened the oak door that led into the dining hall and gestured for Heather to go inside._**

**            In response, Heather immediately reached out with her left arm and forcefully pushed the door shut.  **

**            "Do not preach to me about his needs like I'm a complete stranger.  I'm his fiancée and I think that I can rightfully judge what he does and does not need to know."  Heather's voice was still laced with anger, but it was obvious that she was trying to calm herself down.  The guests passing by them were beginning to stare and her face was turning red with embarrassment.    **

**            "And I'm his _sister!"  Jenn, unlike Heather, did not care whether or not she was making a scene.  She was not one to give up without getting her point across.  _**

**            "What I do is none of your business, Jenn.  Stay out of this matter."**

**            Jenn's mouth dropped open and for a few moments she just stood and gaped at Heather in amazement.  "Have you gone completely insane?!  You are the one that CAME TO ME FOR HELP!  Now, I offer you help, and you reject it and tell me to mind my own business.  You're contradicting yourself."  **

**            Heather paused.  Then, her voice shaking slightly, she whispered in a hurried voice, "Jenn, if I announce that I'm pregnant after the wedding, then the only one who ever has to know the truth is Zach.  He _can find out later, but he can't find out now.  My parents cannot EVER know about this.  They're very old-fashioned, you have no idea how upset they'd be.  If one person finds out, another will find out, and then before you know, __they'll find out..and, oh God, Jenn, please understand.  I have been planning my wedding since I was eight.  I used to love to imagine looking into the eyes of the guy I loved and saying 'I do' with my parents looking on __proudly.  My wedding was supposed to be perfect.  If my parents find out about this, everything will be ruined.  Both of our parents have worked so hard to make my dream come true…it would be like a slap in the face for them to find out that I'm pregnant.  I mean, I don't even think my parents think me and Zach have…you know….yet."  _**

**            Jenn massaged her head, feeling a possibly severe headache coming on.  She observed her future sister-in-law sympathetically.  Heather was dramatic enough when her biggest problem was that her wedding coordinator had ordered the wrong colored flowers for the guests' tables.  She couldn't even imagine how distraught being pregnant was making her.  **

**            Jenn sighed.  "Heath, I do understand, but you…listen, you just can't keep this a secret from Zach.  I'm sorry, but I don't agree with your decision to not tell him."**

**            Heather looked down.  She squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments before she abruptly snapped her head up and pulled open the door to the dining hall.  **

**            Jenn's brows knitted together in confusion.  "What are you doing?"**

**            "I'm going to go in there and have breakfast with my family.  I'm going to enjoy myself.  I'm going to laugh and smile like I'm on top of the world.  I'm going to gaze at your brother, the man I love, with the knowledge that in just 2 days, we'll be married."  **

**            She turned to walk into the hall, but allowed her steady gaze to retreat back to Jenn as she wrapped her arms consolingly around her stomach and leaned back onto the door.  **

**            For what seemed like forever, she was silent and still.  Then, choking on her words, she spoke.**

**            "But most importantly, I'm going to pretend that this isn't happening."  **

**            With those last words, she turned on her heel and strode into the dining hall, shutting the solid oak door in Jenn's face.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "How are you doing on this fine morning, Miss. Mandy?"  Lily chirped as she entered her friend's room.  **

**            "Well, I'm a lot less _chipper than you."  Mandy grumbled caustically._**

**            Lily grinned slightly.  "And yet the sarcasm remains intact.  Bravo."**

**            "Of course..it's my 'defense mechanism'."  Mandy explained bitterly.**

**            Lily raised her eyebrows.  "Excuse me?"  **

**            "Am I just like this big emotionless shell of a person?"  She questioned in response.**

**            Lily, who had been leaning against the door frame, crossed the room and climbed onto her friend's bed so that she was laying down right next to her. **

**            "Aren't you just a walking pile of misery today?"  Lily observed jokingly.**

**            "Correction-a _laying pile of misery."  Mandy gestured to her slouched position on the bed with a half-hearted smile._**

**            Lily smiled gently back at her friend.  "Ah, my mistake."**

**            A few minutes of comfortable silence ensued.  Then Mandy spoke up.**

**            "Lil, what's wrong with me?"  She asked, her tone unreadable.**

**            Lily shook her head, a worried frown threatening to overtake her kind smile.  "Nothing, Mand.  Absolutely nothing at all."**

**            "Then why do I continuously come up with new ways to push Sirius away?  It's a rare moment when I allow myself to treat him like I do all my other friends.  I just don't get it."  **

**            Lily's eyes shone with understanding as she sat up and looked Mandy straight in the eye.  "And the mystery of the misery is solved."**

**            "Nice one, Holmes.  However did you figure me out?"  Mandy joked.**

**            "Elementary, my dear Watson."  Lily quipped with a grin.**

**            Mandy's light mood faded at once.  "Really, though, Lil, there's no reason for me to treat him the way I do.  I hold him at bay like he has some horrible disease."**

**            "He does.  It's called insanity."**

**             "Lily, dear, do you think that helps me?"  Mandy questioned as if she were talking to a 5 year old.**

**             "Mand, there is nothing that I could do to help you.  It's all in your head."  She reached out and tapped her friend's blonde head.**

**            "Then I need a new head."  Mandy stated pathetically.**

**            Lily sighed and stood up.  "Well, I'm meeting James for a Quidditch lesson today…working on my little flying phobia.  Do you think you'll be OK alone?  I'll stay here if you want me to."  **

**            Mandy dismissed Lily's offer with a wave of her hand.  "You go have fun with _James.  You better watch yourself, though, Evans.  I'm beginning to not support this new relationship..I refuse to be ditched for a __guy.  I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again!"_**

**            Lily grinned.  "I won't as long as you, in turn, don't go and buy yourself a new head while I'm gone."**

**            "It'll be awfully tempting, but I think I can resist it.  Deal."  Mandy replied with a smirk.  **

**            Lily crossed the room and exited the room, her hand grabbing the door knob and pulling the door shut behind her as she went.  Before the door was completely closed, she turned and popped her head into the room through the tiny opening she had left herself.  **

**            "Adios, Amanda."  **

**            "Later, Lily."**

**            The door closed and Mandy sank further into her bed.  After a few moments, she sighed and sat up.**

**            "Might as well go bother Jenn with my problems."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Remus Lupin didn't mind silence.  This, coincidentally, was a good thing, given that his only company on his way down to the dining hall was a very mute Sirius.  Now, Remus was completely fine with giving his friend some space, but one can only put up with so much.  When, as the two were rounding the hall, Sirius unknowingly began to walk straight toward an open door, Remus pulled him out of the way, saving his friend from possible injury, and decided that enough was enough.  **

**            "Sirius?  Sirius??  SIRIUS!"  He exclaimed.**

**            Sirius jumped, startled out of his reverie, his eyes now wide and alert.**

**            "Are you back?"  Remus waved a hand in front of his face, which he promptly swung away. **

**            "Moony, what the hell was that?!"  He demanded, still slightly shaken.**

**            "Oh, nothing, just a little something to bring you back to the land of REALITY."**

**            "Huh?"**

**            "You spaced out, Padfoot.  You spaced out like Snape taking a few minutes to fathom how the heck his hair's gotten so greasy over the years."  Remus explained, his tone changing to fit his own thoughts, which believed that he was stating nothing but the complete obvious.  **

**            Sirius cringed.  "Bad visual, Rem, _very bad visual."_**

**            "Sorry, but I speak the truth."  
            "Well, next time you feel the desire to speak _the truth, take a moment and think up a scenario that __does not involve that slimy git!  All right?"_**

**            "Gotcha."  Remus nodded.**

**            "Glad that we're clear."**

**            "So, what problem up in your head demanded so much of your attention that you couldn't even realize that you were about to walk straight into a _door?"  _**

**            Sirius gave his friend a funny look.  "Was I really?"**

**            Remus nodded in amused sympathy.  **

**            "Oh."  **

**            "_Oh?  Just '__oh'??  __Oh, I don't think so.  You can't expect to get away with 5 minutes of complete silence.  I was on the verge of taking your pulse."_**

**            Sirius paused before letting out a prolonged sigh.  "I-I just didn't sleep too well."**

**            "Oh, really?  What, prey tell, did you lose precious sleep over?"**

**            "More like who." He stated simply.**

**            "Ah, so it's a person."**

**            "I-I never said that."  Sirius stuttered.**

**            "Then what is it-a poltergeist?"  Remus queried sarcastically.**

**            "It could be.  Those damn things are annoying."  **

**            Remus raised his eyebrows.  "C'mon, Sirius."**

**            "I don't want to talk about it, Moony.  Look we're here, let's just drop it and have a nice breakfast."  Sirius suggested.**

**            He was, indeed, correct.  The two had reached their destination and were now standing in front of one of the many entrances to the dining hall.**

**            Remus nodded reluctantly.  "Fine."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Jenn, who was still in front of a completely different entrance to the dining hall, waited a few minutes before she made her decision.  She was going to follow Heather into the dining room.  She didn't plan on confronting her in front of all her friends and family.  Instead, she planned to stick by her throughout the day.  She knew that if she were in the same situation, she'd want constant support.  So, she was going to be the one that would give that to Heather.**

**            She opened the door and casually strode over to the table where her family, the Black's, the Bones's, the Prewitt's, and various others were sitting.**

**            "Hey, everyone."**

**            In response, everyone at the table exchanged a warm greeting with her, except Heather, who looked quite uneasy.  **

**            "Please sit down, Jennifer.  There's a seat right over there between Heather and Kathryn."  Mr. Ryan gestured to where Heather and her maid-of-honor were sitting.**

**            Jenn quickly made her way over there and took a seat.**

**            "Hey, Jenn.  I haven't seen you in a while."  Kathryn Beckley observed in a warm, friendly voice.  Jenn knew Kathryn very well, given that she was a very close friend of both Heather and Zach, and consequently, had spent the past 4 summers at her house.  **

**            "Kate!  When did you get here?"  **

**            "I just arrived this morning.  I've been extremely busy over at work, but I promised Heath that I would fulfill my duties as maid-of-honor by keeping her sane for the next few days.  Can you believe that the wedding is in _3 days??"  Kathryn explained.  She was one of the head journalists over at the Daily Prophet, so, as she said, she was constantly busy with her job._**

**            "Well, that's what happens when you're the best writer the top magical newspaper has!"  Jenn complimented.**

**            Kathryn blushed slightly and responded mischievously, "Oh, well, I'm not the _best.  I'm up there, though."_**

**            Jenn grinned at her and turned to Heather, placing a comforting her hand on her shoulder.  "You should be glad that you're surrounded by people who care about you so much."**

**            The comment had its desired effect on Heather and she visibly calmed down, sensing the hidden meaning behind Jenn's words.  She wasn't going to make her tell everyone she was pregnant.  She was giving her time and support, instead of making her rush into something she wasn't looking forward to.**

**            She smiled gratefully and said, "I am, Jenn.  I really am."  **

**            It was then that Sirius and Remus entered the dining hall.  The two immediately spotted Jenn and headed over to her.  They greeted all the adults at the table before pulling up a chair on either side of her.**

**            "Hey, hon." Remus greeted, kissing her on the cheek as he sat down.**

**            "Hey, baby."  Sirus jokingly turned toward Kathryn and placed a kiss on her hand.  **

**            "Sirius, stop _molesting my friends."  Heather chastised as Kathryn laughed at his antics._**

**            "God, someone's awfully _touchy today."  He responded before grabbing a plate for himself and filling it up with as much food as possible._**

**            "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sirius, you never change.  Not even your eating habits."  Kathryn laughingly observed.**

**            "Love ya, too, Kate."  **

**            "Actually, I think it's running in the family today, because I am _starved."  Heather, whose nerves had kept her from even __touching her dinner last night, followed Sirius's lead and filled her plate up with almost as much food as her brother had.  She then began to hungrily consume it.  _**

**            Everyone at their end of the table stared wide-eyed at her, including Zach.  **

**            "No wonder you didn't eat last night.  You were saving yourself for breakfast!"  Zach exclaimed, his eyes twinkling as he laughed lightly.  A few others laughed along with him.**

**            "Heath, I haven't seen you eat like that since our 5th year..and that was only because Mara was mad at you and placed you under an eating curse."  **

**            "Seriously, Heath..someone's eatin' for two."  Sirius cracked, smirking.  **

**            Jenn bit her lip and closed her eyes.  Oh, this was not good.**

**            Heather's face paled and she quickly stood up. "I-I have to go."  **

**            Before anyone could protest, Heather fled the dining room, leaving everyone speechless.  Well, everyone  except Sirius.**

**            With wide eyes he asked, "Was it something I said?"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Oh God, oh God, oh God…Jaaammmess, I'm scared.  We need to get down.  We need to get down.  Are you hearing me right now?  WE NEED TO GET DOWN!"  Lily shrieked as she tightened her arms firmly around his waist.**

**            "First of all, Lil, we've only been up here for about 5 minutes and I'm not bringing you back down until you get over this fear of your's.  Second of all, cutting off my air supply is not exactly helping your safety at the moment." **

**            Lily loosened her grip slightly and tentatively asked, "If I fall off will you catch me before I hit the ground?"         **

**            "What if I fall off?  Will you catch me before I hit the ground?"  James smirked as he heard Lily let out a frustrated sigh.  He could practically picture her rolling her eyes.**

**            "Let's just say you'll get better acquainted with that grass down there."  Lily quipped, pushing her hair out of her eyes.  **

**            "The trust factor is fading out of this relationship."  James muttered, making a sudden turn which jerked Lily to the back of the broom.  **

**            She quickly scooted closer to him, pressing her chest against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist.  "Please don't do that again."**

**            James stopped the broom so that they were hovering in mid-air and carefully swung his body around so that he was facing Lily.  "All right, but only because I like you so much."  **

**            She shifted so that they were practically nose to nose.  "You know, there are other ways you could show me how much you like me."  **

**            He laughed and ran his hand through her hair.  "Why, Miss. Evans, here I am trying to be a gentleman, and you bring me up here to try to seduce me."**

**            Lily snorted.  "Ha…_seduce you?  Yea, okay, James."  _**

**            He laughed again.  "Well, that's how it's going to sound when I relay all this to Sirius."**

**            She shook her head and clicked her tongue.  "Men.."**

**            "Yup, we're great, huh?"  James flashed her a lopsided grin.**

**            Lily smiled.  "Well, you're great.  Sirius…mmm…Joe…eehhh…Remus..mm-hmm…Peter..uh-uh."  **

**            "Wow, I had no idea you could express yourself so well while barely opening your mouth."  James quipped.**

**            "Was that supposed to have a suggestive undertone?"  Lily asked sweetly.**

**            "Lily, dearest, you realize that that you're makin' the story I'm going to tell Sirius later juicier by the minute, right?  Watch yourself."  **

**            "Hmmph….James?"   She asked, sounding slightly irritated.**

**            "Yes, love?"**

**            "Tell me, what does a girl have to do to get _kissed around here?"  
            "My, my, someone's certainly a little __eager  today."    _**

**            Before she could respond, he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his own.  They kissed for several minutes, thoroughly enjoying each other's..err..company.**

**            When they finally came up for air, Lily leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.**

**            "Satisfied?"  James queried.**

**            "You definitely made up for lost time."**

**            "Ah, well I try."**

**            "James?"**

**            "Hmm?"  He mumbled, resting his chin gently on her head.  **

**            She giggled.  "I'm really glad I met you."**

**            "Right back atcha, babe."  He tilted his head, and in a gesture he couldn't help, smelled the enticing aroma of her hair.  **

**            "James, what are you doing?"  She questioned, amused.**

**            "Smelling your hair."  He replied simply.  **

**            She nodded.  "I see…and why?"**

**            He grinned helplessly.  "Couldn't help it…it smells like strawberries."**

**            "I know..I figured it matched the red.  Good choice?"  **

**            "Ah, excellent choice.  My favorite fruit."  **

**            "I'm glad it pleases you."  She muttered sarcastically.  **

**            He grinned.  "Me, too."**

**            She smacked him lightly on the arm.  "Shut up."**

**            "Why don't _you shut me up?"  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. _**

**            "Now look who's being obvious?"**

**            James sighed dramatically.  "Women."  **

**            "You know how every time we're about to kiss we start bantering pointlessly for what seems like quite a few minutes…"**

**            "Yea.."  James nodded.**

**            "Well, why don't we just get on with it?"  She suggested.**

**            He grinned.  "I like the way you think."  **

**            She smiled back and the two leaned forward and, well, _got on with it. _**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "Heather, wait!"  Jenn cried out as she chased the bride-to-be down the hallway outside the dining hall. **

**            Heather rounded the corner and then collapsed against the wall, breathing hard.**

**            "Heath, Heath…stop….just-just calm down.."  Jenn soothed, coming to a stop in a front of her.**

**            "I…oh, God, Jenn, how does _he know?!"  Heather wailed, raking her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to push it off of her face.  She continued to breathe as if she couldn't get enough air.  _**

**            "Would you please stop before you hyperventilate?!"  Jenn demanded, crossing her arms in front of her.**

**            Heather let out one last shaky breath before composing herself.  **

**            "Listen, he doesn't-."**

**            "Oh, Jenn, how could he _not?  Do you expect me to believe that that was a coincidence?!"  Heather cried out angrily.  _**

**            "Heath, please listen-."  Jenn began.**

**            "NO!  I will not listen-."**

**            "Now, Heather, I've been trying to be reasonable, but you're-."**

**            "Jenn, just leave me alone-."**

**            "HEATHER, SIRIUS DOES NOT KNOW!"  Jenn burst out, unable to contain herself any longer.**

**            "_What don't I know?"  Sirius questioned, regarding his sister and Jenn with suspicion.  Unbeknownst to the two women, Sirius and Remus had waited only a few minutes before following them out of the dining hall and seeking out their whereabouts.  A friend of Heather's had seen her running and quickly pointed the pair in the right direction.  Unfortunately for Jenn, they had arrived just in time to witness her little outburst._**

**            A prolonged awkward silence ensued.**

**            "_What is going on?"  Sirius asked, for once being quite serious._**

**            Jenn took a quick glance at Heather before eyeing both Sirius and Remus.**

**            "Nothing."  She replied lamely, not really wanting to lie to her friend and boyfriend.  **

**            Sirius stepped closer to Heather, who was now leaned up against the wall with her head in her hands.**

**            "If I said or did something wrong, I'm really sorry."  He apologized in a gentle voice.**

**            "Sirius-."  She began.**

**            "No, Heath, I need to get this out."**

**            "Sirius-."**

**            "Really, Heath, I need to realize that everyone has a certain limit-."**

**            "Oh, Sirus, would you please _shut up!"  _**

**            Sirius ignored her command and continued to ramble off an apology.  "I'm sorry about your wedding dress, I'm sorry for telling your wedding coordinator that you wanted to enter the wedding by elephant, I'm sorry for telling the cook that you wanted a special platter of cow brains up at the head table, I'm sorry for my future plans to embarrass you horribly during my speech by pulling out naked baby photos, I'm sorry for screwing up all the centerpieces by canceling your order for red roses and replacing it with an order for white ones, and I'm really sorry if you thought that when I said you were eating for two I was implying that you were fat."  **

**            Jenn narrowed her eyes and whispered to Remus, "I knew he was behind the roses thing." **

**            Heather sighed as she looked into her brother's apologetic eyes and said, "Oh, Sirius, it's not about any of that anymore."  She paused, and then added as an afterthought, "Although, that does explain a lot."**

**            "But, see, Heath, it's just like I said.  He doesn't know."  Jenn pointed out.**

**            "Jenn, I meant what I just said.  None of that matters anymore.  Is keeping the secret really worth acting like a lunatic every time someone unknowingly hits a little too close to home?  You were right, I can't hide from my family.  I mean, I can't even believe that I actually thought I could pull it off.  This whole situation is so screwed up!"  Heather exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks.**

**            Sirius moved closer and wrapped his arms around his sister, embracing her.  "Heather, I know that I embarrass and disappoint you a lot.  Hell, I guess you could even call me an annoyance at times.  How_ever, don't think that I won't be there for you when you need me.  Never think that you have to hide something from me, because I don't care what your secret is, I'll still help you get through whatever's going on in your life.  I'm your brother, even if I don't act like it most of the time, and I should be protecting you from things that cause you pain.  Please, let me know what's bothering you.  I promise that I won't judge or tease you…I just…I just want you to know that I'm here for you."  _**

**            "Aww, Sirius, I never thought you had that in you."  Heather smiled through her tears and hugged him back.**

**            "Well, you know, I have my moments.."  He joked, smiling back at her.**

**            "You really think you can handle anything I tell you?"  **

**            "Sure I can."**

**            Jenn bit her lip and leaned her head on Remus's shoulder, whispering,  "I hope I was right."  **

**            "I hope you were, too.  Between his silence earlier, and now his sudden compassion, I don't think Sirius can handle anything that might make him _any weirder."  Remus whispered back._**

**            "All right, then."  Heather paused, looking up at him in silence for a moment.**

**            "C'mon, just tell me."  Sirius encouraged.**

**            "I'm pregnant."**

**            Simultaneously, _3 jaws dropped open._**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "Hey, guys."  Lily greeted as her and James approached the table that Violet, Joe, Sarah, and Peter were sitting at.  Today's outdoor entertainment included a live band, The Bewitchers, so the majority of the many tables the Ryan's had set up outside were occupied.  **

**            "Aww…look, it's the happy couple."  Sarah teased, flashing them both a friendly smile.**

**            "Hey, why weren't we ever dubbed 'the happy couple'?"  Violet questioned, nudging Joe in the ribs.**

**            "Maybe because you two are rarely _happy."  Sarah shot back.  _**

**            Violet slapped her playfully on the arm.  "Shut up!"**

**            "That was a true comeback, Vee.  Really, you should write a book."  Peter quipped, smirking at her.**

**            Violet crossed her arms.  "I see.  So, I'm being attacked now?"**

**            Lily grinned as her and James sat down.  "You poor thing."**

**             "I guess it's just _too much asking for a little compassion from you people."  Violet grumbled._**

**            "At least we're open about it."  James replied with a grin.**

**            Joe stroked his girlfriend's arm in mock consolation as he asked, "So, have you guys seen Sirius and Remus yet today?"**

**            "Nope, last time I talked to them was the dinner party."  James responded.**

**            "Haven't seen 'em."  Lily replied.**

**            "What about Mand and Jenn?"  Sarah queried.**

**            "Now, Mandy, I saw."  Lily announced.**

**            Violet's brow furrowed.  "Really?  Where has she been?"**

**            "Well, I paid a visit to her room earlier today.  She's having a little crisis."**

**            "Crisis?  We've been together for the past 3 hours and you never once mentioned a crisis."  James pretended to look put out.**

**            Lily grinned and chirped innocently, "Ohhhh, all right then.  Next time we're all alone together I'll be sure to just talk away."**

**            James's eyes widened.  "You know, on second thought, the whole crisis thing is absolutely none of my business."**

**            Lily's nose scrunched up as she smirked at him.  "That's what I thought."**

**            Violet surveyed the couple knowingly.  "Looks like we know what _you two have been doing all day."  _**

**            Lily nodded playfully.  "Yup…we've been arguing _just like this."  _**

**            Joe raised his eyebrows suggestively.  "…and then making up."  **

**            Lily blushed slightly as the group laughed.**

**            "OK…I admit it!"  She announced dramatically.**

**            Violet shook her head, giggling.  "Oh, well, anyway, back to what we were _previously discussing.  What's up with Mand?"_**

**            "She's having some _serious problems."  Lily stated with a wink._**

**            "Ah, the worst kind."  Violet mused, playing along.**

**            "Don't think I'm not catchin' onto that, Lil.  I've been best friends with the guy for longer than I can even remember.  I've heard every "serious/Sirius" joke known to man."  James informed her.**

**            Lily shrugged.  "Hey, it was worth a try."**

**            "So, wait, what's going on between Sirius and Mandy?"  Peter asked.**

**            "_I think that they need to just get over the whole friendship thing and hook up."  Sarah stated honestly._**

**            "Here, here."  Violet tapped her glass of pumpkin juice against the surface of the table before taking a huge swig of it.**

**            "Guys, we shouldn't be talking about our friends' love lives."  Lily scolded.**

**            "Why not?  It's fun!" Joe whined.**

**            "Yeah, seriously.  Don't think we don't talk about _you two when you're not around."  Sarah remarked._**

**            Lily's mouth dropped open slightly.  "What, exactly, do you say about James and I?"**

**            "What, exactly, do you say about James and I," Joe mocked.  "Please, what _don't we say?"  _**

**            James let out a small huff.  "They're bluffing."  **

**            "Definitely."  Lily agreed.**

**            "Actually, Lily, my dear friend, we talk about how _perfect for each other you two are."  Sarah said sweetly._**

            "Says the girl who tried to hook me up with my ex-boyfriend..JUST about a week ago."  Lily quipped.

**            Sarah reddened.  "Sorry about that, James."  **

**            "As long as you're not harboring some secret hatred for me, we're good."  **

**            "Good."  **

**            "So, wait, no one's seen Jenn?"  Violet interrupted.**

**            Everyone shook his or her head "no".**

**            "Don't worry, though.  She's probably makin' out with Remus in a closet or somethin'."  Joe comforted.**

**            "Hmm…well, then I guess we can assume she's happy."  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            Jenn whipped around when she heard a 3rd gasp.  The number of people who knew Heather's secret was quickly growing.**

**            It turns out that the staircase that led up to Mandy McQueen's bedroom also led down to the hall that they were currently standing in.  **

**            "H-hey, Mand."  Jenn greeted, biting her lip.  **

**            Mandy's eyes were wide as she covered her mouth.  **

**            "M-mandy??"  Sirius stuttered, turning away from his sister.**

**            Mandy waved lamely at the small group.  "Hi."**

**            As everyone gaped at Mandy, Heather's jaw dropped open.  "HEL-LO, people!  What is more shocking here??  The fact that Mandy is somehow _miraculously standing here with us, or that I am PREGNANT?!"   _**

**            "Heath, lower your voice!"  Jenn hissed.**

**            Sirius turned back to Heather with a hopeful look on his face.  "Wow, Heath…you're gonna have a _baby."  _**

**            Heather's eyes started to well up with tears again as she muttered, "Y-yes."**

**            "Heather, don't cry.."  Mandy soothed, stepping forward.**

**            "I-I know I shouldn't.  It's just..I don't know…this is so….ugggghhhh…it's just so completely overwhelming."  Heather sniffed, swiping away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.**

**            "Yea, but Heath, not to be the bearer of _good sense or anything, but…uh…newsflash!  You're getting married in 3 days."  Sirius announced, holding up three fingers._**

**            Heather slapped him gently on the arm.  "I know that, Sirius, but how am I supposed to tell mom and dad this???"**

**            Sirius paused for a moment to think.  "Well, you could hide it from them for now and then announce your pregnancy after you get back from your honeymoon.."**

**            Heather glared at him.  "That, _dear brother, is what I was __trying to do.  Keeping it a secret was driving me crazy, though, so I decided to tell you so that you could help me out, but __obviously you're no help __anyway.  So, maybe, just maybe, I should've stuck to my original plan and not listened to JENN."  _**

**            Jenn's hands flew defensively to her hips.  "Hey, I didn't tell you to let Sirius in on it.  I only wanted you to tell _Zach."  _**

**            "Jenn, if you let one person know, then sooner or later, EVERYONE knows."  **

**            "Wait, you weren't going to tell me?"  Sirius pouted.**

**            "Well, no, not originally…..but that's not important!"  Heather argued.**

**            "So, let me get this straight.  You didn't plan on telling me…ever??"  Sirius crossed his arms in front of him.**

**            Heather rolled her eyes.  "Oh, please, give me a break!"  **

**            "Oh…my….God.  You-you weren't(he turned to Remus)..sh-she wasn't…going to tell me."**

**            Heather sighed.  "Oh, Lord."**

**            "Sirius, get over it."  Mandy ordered in an irritated voice.**

**            "Excuse me, but I don't believe I was _talking to you."  Sirius remarked angrily._**

**            "Guys-."  Jenn started.**

**            "Stop being so childish.  Maybe you would've wanted Heather to tell you, but she didn't want to!  She is pregnant and scared-she doesn't need this!"  Mandy shot back.**

**            Jenn put her head in her hands as Remus winced, knowing that the situation was getting quite out of hand.  **

**            "Oh, I'M the childish one…I SEE!  At least _I can admit my own feelings!"  He argued._**

**            "I, I, I…you know, how about you take a minute and think about what HEATHER wants."  **

**            "Maybe what Heather wants isn't for the best.  Maybe she's not THINKING clearly.  Maybe she would like what I want if maybe she just gave it a chance!"  **

**            "She doesn't need to give it a chance because she knows it won't work!"  **

**            Heather raised her eyebrows and whispered to Remus and Jenn, "This isn't about me anymore, is it?"**

**            "I don't even know if it's about anything anymore.  They're not making any sense."  Remus whispered back.**

**            "Maybe they're fighting just to fight."  Jenn suggested with a shrug.  **

**            "How does she know what I want wouldn't work?!"  Sirius demanded.**

**            "Maybe because what you want is something that she KNOWS she _doesn't want."  Mandy cried out.  _**

**            As soon as she finished her statement, immediate silence took over.**

**            Sirius blinked a few times, trying to keep his face neutral.  Mandy, meanwhile, was in the midst of inner turmoil.  Once again, she had pushed Sirius away, but this time she had the feeling that she'd gone too far.  She gulped and folded her arms in front of her.              **

**            Finally, Sirius spoke.  "So, what's the plan?  What's next, Heath?"**

**            Heather paused, knowing that sooner or later she was going to have to decide whether or not she wanted to tell anyone else about her pregnancy.**

**            "You know, I….I think I need to tell mom and dad."  She told Sirius.**

**            "Are you sure?"**

**            "Yeah, seriously, Heath…you can keep it a secret if you want.  We'll help you if you want us to."  Jenn assured her.**

**            "I'm sure.  I don't want to keep secrets from my family.  I'm not going to announce it to everyone, but..I think they deserve to know."  **

**            "…and Zach?"  Jenn questioned.**

**            Heather smiled.  "He's family."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            Unfortunately for Zach and Kathryn, when they had finally gotten their chance to make their way inconspicuously out of the dining hall, no one was around to point them in the right direction.  You see, they had been forced to lie a bit in order to assure everyone that Heather was just fine and there was no reason to worry.  In fact, the truth was, they themselves were hoping that that was the case.  However, they both knew how very unlikely that was.**

**            "Oh, God, Kate…where could she be??"**

**            Kathryn shrugged and began to bite her nails.  It was a bad habit that had been plaguing her for years and she knew that if Heather were there with them she'd be scolding her for it.  That was just the problem, though.  Heather _wasn't there._**

**            Zach sighed and combed his fingers through his short, wavy brown hair.  **

**            Kathryn could sense his anxiety, which, consequently, made her's even worse.  **

**            "I'm her _best friend.  I should know if something's bothering her!  Ugh…I should've been here from the start!  If it wasn't for my damn job I would've been!"  _**

**            There was a short silence.**

**            "Zach, don't you have any ideas as to what could be bothering her?"  **

**            "You're the creative writer!  Come up with some scenarios for me!"**

**            Kathryn bit her lip.  "All right.  Let's see…female problems, female problems.  Um…maybe she's nervous about the wedding!"  **

**            Zach paled.  "Why would she be nervous about the wedding?"  **

**            Kathryn inwardly scolded herself and flashed Zach a bright phony smile.  "Wedding?!  I didn't say wedding!  I…I-I said bedding!  Maybe she's nervous about…the..the bedding."**

**            Zach raised his eyebrows at his friend and cleared his throat.  "The bedding?"**

**            "You know…on your honeymoon!  What if..what if she's allergic to the..to the sheets..and breaks out in hives!"  **

**            Zach shoved his hands in his pockets and began to pace, eyeing Kathryn skeptically.  "You know, you really scare me sometimes, Kate."  **

**            "Ok..ok…um…more scenarios!  Let's see……maybe she…lost her engagement ring!"**

**            Zach snorted.  "Heather?  Lose her engagement ring?  C'mon, Kate."**

**            Kathryn, who knew that Heather had already lost the ring, grinned.  "Of course she wouldn't!"**

**            "Any other ideas?"**

**            "Hmmmm….uh….maybe she has her period!"**

**            Zach's eyes widened.  "I-if she has it now…what…what about the honeymoon??"  **

**            "Well, I'm sure she's not at the beginning of it….she-she's probably at the end of it."**

**            "Oh, no…she hasn't had it."**

**            Now it was Kathryn's turn to raise her eyebrows.  "How would you know?"**

**            Zach gave her a look.  "Trust me.  I _know."_**

**            Kathryn had to think for a moment before it hit her.  "Ohh……ooooooooohhh."  **

**            "Anything else?"**

**            "Well, there's always the opposite of her period!"  Kathryn joked.  **

**            Zach gulped.  "You-you mean pregnancy, right?"**

**            Kathryn blinked.  Could she honestly not think up _one situation that wouldn't make Zach anxious?  If there ever was a time when she should just shove her foot in her mouth, it was __now.  She had to at least __answer him first, though._**

**            "Yes, I mean pregnancy…but I don't think she's-."  Kathryn stopped talking as she noticed Zach's eyes widening.**

**            "Oh…oh my God." **

**            "What is it?!"  **

**            "K-Kate….this all adds up.  L-last night, at dinner I asked her why she wasn't eating and she said 'Why should I be, I'll be pigging out soon enough.'  Then, this morning, do you remember what Sirius said to her before she ran off?"**

**            Kathryn's mouth dropped open.  "That she was eating for two….OH MY GOD!  Zach, I think Heather's pregnant!"  **

**…and that's where I'll leave ya!  **

**Author's*Note—Well, guys, I am VERY sorry that this chapter took so long.  It's just that school has started back up and I just haven't had time to get back into the story lately.  I promise that I'll try to get you the next chapter soon, though!  Hope you liked this one!  Wow, this story is almost over!  Only 2 chapters left!  Granted, it did end up being a whole lot longer than planned, but wow…I'm finally going to finish a story!  However, once again, I will promise you guys that if you'd like me to continue it back into Hogwarts and then until L and J die, I'll do a sequel.  I have some ideas and I pretty much already know what everyone's fate is…so, please let me know what you think!   Thanks for reading…please review!!  **


	12. Revelations

**Author's*Note:  Thanks for sticking with me, guys.  Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!  Please R&R!  ****J Now, on with the chapter….**

**--To see this properly, you may want to maximize your screen…**

Chapter 12: Revelations

***from where we left off….***

            **Zach, his eyes still wide from shock, couldn't even find words to describe what he was feeling.  All he could do was pace up and down the hall and mouth wordlessly at Kathryn every few minutes or so.**

**            "Zach…."  Kathryn began, honestly not knowing what she could say that would make things any clearer for him at the moment.  **

**            He finally stopped his pacing and turned to look at her.  "Heather….pregnant…….pregnant…Heather is….she's……wow, having a baby…and I…..Heather…pregnant….having a baby..I…..going to be a father…."**

**            "Heather is pregnant.  She is going to have a baby.  You are going to be a father."  Kathryn translated, wrapping her arms around her waist and eyeing him sympathetically.**

**            Zach nodded in a distracted sort of way and resumed his pacing.  **

**            A few moments of silence passed, making Kathryn feel very awkward about just standing there like an idiot.**

**            "Zach….do you want me to go find Heather?"  She queried, trying to flash him an encouraging smile.**

**            Zach once again stopped pacing and turned toward Kathryn.  "Uh…..yea, Kate, that would be good."  **

**            She nodded.  "Okay, then.  Are you going to be all right by yourself?"  **

**            Zach paused.  "I….Kate…um….do you....do you think I should come with you?  Will Heath..err…well, be mad at me?"  **

**            Kathryn shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.  "Zach, think about what you just said.  She's marrying you in a matter of days, for Merlin's sake.  Get a grip."**

**            Zach bit his lip nervously.  "Kate…."**

**            She tilted her head a little in agitation, her own nerves slightly on edge.  "Yes?"**

**            "I'm scared."  **

**            Kathryn had known Zach for what was going on 10 years.  He had always been the "tough" guy.  Nothing during their 7 years at Hogwarts had fazed him in the least.  Yet, now he looked like a scared little boy, not wanting to face up to the challenge he'd been presented with.  She'd never seen him look so small.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "So, who's first?  Mum and dad or Zach?"  Sirius questioned, eyeing Heather.**

**            Heather bit her lip, thinking.  She sighed.  "I don't know.  You pick."**

**            "Okay.  Mum and dad."  Sirius shot back quickly, flashing his sister a satisfied grin.**

**            Heather's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by a "you told me to pick" look from Sirius.**

**            "Heath, either way it's going to be hard."  Jenn admitted.**

**            Heather raised her hand to her lips and began to nervously chew at her nails.  "Well, um….tell me what you think they'll say."**

**            "Well, it depends.  If you face them like that, mum is going to say 'Heather, there are germs under your nails..you stop that this instant', and dad will say 'Heather, dear, listen to your mother before she has to once again recite to you that whole article from Witch Weekly about the dangers of nail biting'."  Sirius mocked.**

**            That earned a smile and slight laugh from Heather.  "Sounds just like them."**

**            She seemed to have missed the point of the spiel, however, for she continued to bite her nails.  **

**            "Heath, hon, that's not good for manicures.  Trust me, Sarah once swallowed one of those little tiny gems that they stick on your nail and…"  Jenn rambled.**

**            Everyone stared at her, making her cut herself short.  "All right, then.  Anyway, just take your hand out of your mouth!"**

**            Heather's hand dropped back to her side, then joined its counterpart snugly around her waist.**

**            "You won't know how they'll react until you tell them."  Sirius stated.**

**            "I think I'd rather tell Zach first…."  Heather voiced.**

**            Sirius glared at her and opened his mouth to argue.**

**            "Wait!  I know what you're going to say…but, I'm NOT avoiding the fact that I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later.  I know that.  I would just like to tell Zach first.  He IS the father..he deserves to be the first to know."**

**            Jenn smiled slightly.  "Uh..Heather, wasn't I the first to-."**

**            "That's not the point, Jenn!"  Heather snapped.**

**            Jenn held up her hands in defense.  "Of course it isn't."**

**            "So………let's get this show on the road!"  Remus enthused, motioning for them all to step out of their little corner and back into the main hallway.**

**            Everyone just stared.  **

**            Heather cleared her throat.  "Uh…Remus, this is one of the most important events of my life.  If you keep on speaking of it as if it is a traveling circus, I will curse you faster than you can say 'my mistake'.  Do I make myself clear?"**

**            Remus gulped.  "Yes, ma'am."  **

**            "God, those hormones kick in quick."  Sirius muttered under his breath to Remus.**

**            "You know what?  I hope you get pregnant one day!"  Mandy remarked viciously, crossing her arms and eyeing Sirius with a determined glare.**

**            Sirius shook his head, unfazed.  "Sure, why not?  Me, too!"  **

**            Mandy rolled her eyes and turned toward Heather.  "I'll go find your mum and tell her that you'd like to meet them in the main parlor in about an hour.  Sound good?"**

**            Heather smiled.  "Thanks, Mand.  I understand the need to get away from him as quickly as humanly possible."**

**            Sirius huffed.  **

**            "Good luck.  Bye guys."  Mandy flashed a last reassuring smile at Heather and then turned on her heel and strode down the hallway.  **

**            "Thank God."  Sirius mumbled.  **

**            "Sirius….just don't."  Heather warned.**

**            He looked down and gave her a forced nod.**

**            "So, what's the plan?"  Jenn asked.**

**            A short silence ensued.**

**            "Well, I'm not exactly sure how I want to approach Zach.  Should I make him lunch or something and then casually bring it up?  Or should I just…well, sort of like pass him in the hallway and be like 'hey, we're havin' a baby!'?"  **

**            "I'd settle for a happy medium."  Sirius suggested.**

**            "Like handing him a sandwich and a note?"  Heather questioned, biting her lip.  **

**            "It depends.  Will the note be asking him if he wants to go the _movies this weekend?"  Sirius queried sarcastically._**

**            "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I've never told someone that I was pregnant before!"  Heather burst out.**

**            "Heath, you told all of us-."  Jenn began.**

**            "Oh, _you know what I mean!"  _**

**            "Hey, Satan, if you want our help you better hop on the happy train."  Sirius quipped.**

**            Heather took a deep breath.  "OK…sorry.  My nerves are just completely frayed."**

**            "Not to mention that you're a total psycho to begin with."  Sirius mumbled.**

**            "Sirius, I swear on my wand that if you mumble ONE MORE quippy little saying under your breath--."**

**            "Oh, THERE YOU ARE!"  Mrs. Ryan cried out from the bottom of the staircase that led into their hallway.  **

**            Heather's eyes widened.  "YES, HERE WE ARE…and THERE YOU ARE!"**

**            "Heather, dear, you look alarmed.  Have I startled you?"  Mrs. Ryan asked in her ever-so-polite tone.**

**            "Heh….you could say that."  **

**            "Oh, well, I can assure you, dear, that that wasn't my intention.  I was simply looking for all of you.  You caused quite a disruption when you fled the breakfast hall in such a manner." **

**            Jenn eyed the nervous group and bravely stepped forward.  "Sorry, mum.  We didn't mean to disturb everyone."**

**            "Jennifer, sweetheart, what I'd like to know is why you all hurried out of their so quickly in the first place?"**

**            It was Heather's turn to speak up.**

**            "Well, you see, I had a little problem that I…um…had already told them about.  I was reminded of it at breakfast and…….."  Heather abruptly stopped speaking.**

**            Everyone casually leaned forward, encouraging her to continue with her story.  She did not.**

**            "Heath…"  Sirius prodded.   **

**            Heather looked down.**

**            "Heather, dear, are you all right?"  Mrs. Ryan questioned, concern etched all over her graceful features.**

**            "Heather, are you OK?"  Jenn asked, taking a step toward her.**

**            Heather looked back up, except now her face was stained with tears.  **

**            "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ryan."**

**            Mrs. Ryan looked appalled.  "Honey, it was just a minor disruption.  It's nothing to be horribly upset over."**

**             "That's not it."  Heather murmured.**

**            "What was that, dear?"  Mrs. Ryan asked, stepping closer to her future daughter-in-law.**

**            "I said that _that's not it."  Heather spoke louder that time, her voice gaining a certain edge._**

**            "Then what _is it?"_**

**            Sirius, Remus, and Jenn all froze as silence reigned over the hallway.  There wasn't a sound to be heard, other then a few soft sniffs from Heather.**

**            Then, finally she spoke.**

**            "I can't lie anymore.  There's something I need to tell you."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Meanwhile, Lily and James, finished with their little Quidditch lesson and now joined by Violet and Joe, were mingling outside.  At the moment, they were chatting about various guests whom they observed strolling around the grounds.  **

**            "I wonder why Jenn's parents invited the Rosier's."  Violet mused, a look of disgust forming on her face as she watched ****Lena**** and Brendan Rosier butter up several members of the Ministry of Magic.**

**            "At least they didn't bring Evan."  Lily reasoned.  Evan Rosier was the one of the rudest boys in their year.  He was foul-mouthed, cruel, and just thoroughly unpleasant.  Lily had had the unfortunate experience of being his Potions partner in their 3rd year and had despised him ever since.  **

**            "Cheers to that."  Joe commented, raising his glass of pumpkin juice.**

**            "It's simple, really," James remarked.  "The Rosier's are wealthy and influential in the Ministry.  Even if the Ryan's don't like them, they're still obligated to keep up a good front and treat them as they do every other significant wizarding family.  It's nonsense, isn't it?"**

**            Lily nodded her head.  "Rich people.  I just _don't understand them."_**

**            "Be careful how you talk, Lil.  We're in the presence of 'rich people'."  Violet responded coyly.**

**            James rolled his eyes and remarked dramatically, "Ah, we are so very stereotyped, Joseph!"**

**            Joe grinned.  "Indeed we are, James.  Indeed we are."**

**            Lily flashed them an irritated glare.  "Now, we never said that you two are rich snobs."**

**            "Ah, but you implied it."  Joe corrected her.**

**            "..and we prefer the term 'socially over-educated'."  James quipped.**

**            "How _politically correct." Violet chirped.    _**

**            "Hey, look!"  Lily interrupted them.**

**            The three turned their heads in the direction that Lily was staring toward.  **

**            "At what?"  Violet queried, craning her neck.**

**            "Barty Crouch is here."**

**            "_Barty Crouch?  The oh-so-proper Mr. Ministry of Magic himself, Barty Crouch?"  James questioned.     _**

**            "How many _Barty Crouch's do you know?" Lily asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm._**

**            Before James could answer, Violet cut in.  "What's he doing here?  He doesn't quite seem like the partying type."**

**            "Are you kidding?  With that tightly knotted tie and those perfectly pressed dress robes?  He's an animal."  James joked, grinning.**

**            "Why don't we go ask him?"  Lily suggested.**

**            "I really don't want to be seen in his presence, hon." James admitted honestly.**

**            Lily smiled at the term of endearment and tugged at his hand.  "C'mon, I did a report on him.  I've never spoken with him before and this may be my _only chance."_**

**            "Lil, he's not exactly _the man to meet."_**

**            "Please.."  She prodded, standing up.**

**            "I say we go," said Violet.**

**            "Yeah.  Think about it, James.  We can mess with him."  Joe enthused.**

**            A broad smirk appeared on James's face.  "All right.  I'm in."**

**            "Hey!  There will be no 'messing', understood?"  Lily questioned sternly.**

**            James smiled angelically and nodded.  Lily just rolled her eyes and waited for the rest of the group to stand up.**

**            "If he tries to recruit me into the FWWOTM, I'm blaming you Lily."  Joe warned.**

**            "FWWOTM?"  Lily questioned.**

**            "Future Witches and Wizards of the Ministry."  Joe explained.**

**            "..a.k.a. Rich Kids Anonymous."  James muttered.**

**            Lily laughed and reached for James's hand, while Violet mockingly linked arms with Joe.  **

**            "Don't worry.  I'll do the talking."**

**            "Yeah, leave all the ass kissing to Lily."  James stated seriously, earning himself a punch in the arm.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            "Have you seen Heather?"  Kathryn, followed closely by Zach, approached the first guest that she spotted as she rounded the corner of the hallway.  **

**            The guest was a refined, middle-aged woman who regarded Kathryn as if she were a house elf.**

**            "No, I have not, young lady.  May I suggest that next time you decide to engage in conversation with an elder, you address them properly and use terms such as 'excuse me, may I have a moment of your time?'?"  **

**            Kathryn refrained from rolling her eyes by digging her fingernails into her side.**

**            "I'm so very sorry, ma'am."  She grumbled sarcastically.  **

**            It was then that the woman spotted Zach.  "Why, hello, Zachary!  Don't you look handsome today?"**

**            "Thank you, ****Miss.**** Marbury.  You look splendid as well."  Zach responded in such a way that informed one that he was well-practiced in the art of being a gentleman.  **

**            Kathryn gritted her teeth, annoyed.  Frankly, not caring in the least what the woman thought of her, she quickly snatched Zach's arm.**

**            "C'mon, _Zachary."  She muttered, pulling him down the hallway._**

**            "Kate…"  Zach began in a scolding manner.**

**            "Are we looking for your fiancée or sucking up to your grandmother's friends?"**

**            She'd obviously hit home with that one, for Zach immediately shut up.**

**            "I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."  She sighed and stopped walking.**

**            "HEEAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHHEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  She screamed at the top of her lungs, startling Zach, who immediately covered his ears.  **

**            "Kate, what the hell?!"  **

**            "We need to find her!"  Kathryn protested.**

**            "Not by freaking out everyone within a hundred foot radius!  Can't you just do a _spell??"  _**

**            She paused, and then let out a short giggle.  "Oh yeah."**

**            She pointed her wand at the wall and said, "Reveler instantanement Heather Ryan!"**

**            As soon as the words left her lips, shiny green ink appeared on the wall and began to trace itself into a rectangle.  Zach watched in amazement as the space inside the rectangle began to get more and more detailed.  Within a minute, the ink had sketched a complete map of his home onto the wall.  Every room, hallway, staircase, and floor was labeled with tiny green words. **

**            Satisfied with her spell, Kathryn carefully perused the map.  Within seconds she yelled, "Ah, and we've found her."  **

**            Zach focused in on the area that she was eyeing and saw a tiny green dot labeled "Heather Ryan" in the far left wing of the 3rd floor next to a staircase labeled '3-1'.  **

**            "Where did you learn that?!  I would've tried my luck with an advanced 4-Point Spell."  Zach asked in wonderment.  **

**            Kathryn grinned.  "Just one of the perks of being a reporter."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            Jenn's eyes widened dramatically as she stepped forward, shaking her head.  "Heather, I really don't think you should do this."**

**            Mrs. Ryan regarded the group curiously.  "What exactly is going on?"**

**            "Heather, Zach first, remember!?"  Sirius grunted, trying to be inconspicuous by hiding it under a cough.**

**            "But, I-."**

**            "You need to get some rest."  Jenn cut in, taking a hold of Heather's arm and turning her around so that they were face-to-face.**

**            "Jennifer, I'm sure Heather knows what she does and does not need."  Mrs. Ryan countered.**

**            Jenn wordlessly shook her head at Heather, trying her best to convey that her mother was NOT a good person to tell.**

**            "_Your parents," she added under her breath, "not mine."_**

**            Heather nodded.  "Jenn's right, Mrs. Ryan.  I'm not feeling too well and I'm-I'm just saying some random things that really aren't important.  It's nerves, I guess."**

**            Mrs. Ryan's speculative expression turned into a warm smile.  "Oh, don't worry, dear. The wedding will…let's see, how did my father once put it….go off without a hitch!"  **

**            Sirius let out the deep breath he'd been holding in, looking relieved.**

**            Heather smiled slightly.  "Well, I really should be getting some rest."**

**            "Yes, you should."  Mrs. Ryan agreed.**

**            "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in _my room."  Heather turned and winked at Sirius before making her way up the staircase._**

**            "Certainly, dear.  It's good to know that you're all right!"  Mrs. Ryan called after her.  She then turned and eyed Remus, Sirius, and Jenn fondly.**

**            "As for you three, why don't you come back down to breakfast with me.  I assure you the food's not cold."  **

**            "Well, mum, we're kind of….er..in the middle of something right now.  So we'll just stay here."  Jenn informed her, trying hard to sound convincing.**

**            "If you don't mind me asking, in the middle of _what?"_**

**            A brief silence ensued.**

**            "Study group!"  Sirius burst out.**

**            Jenn and Remus both turned toward him, raising their eyebrows. **

**            "Excuse me?"  Mrs. Ryan queried.**

**            "Study group…"  Sirius repeated.**

**            "Oh, a study group!  How delightful!  I hope you don't mind me saying this, Jennifer darling, but you could use some extra help in Potions.  I'm happy to see you showing such initiative."  **

**            Sirius chuckled softly.  "Yes, Mrs. Ryan.  Remus and I are tutoring Jenn."  **

**            "Lovely.  Boys, I'm so glad that Jenn has found such caring friends.  I better be off.  I wouldn't want to insult my guests.  Have a productive study session.  I'll see you all later."**

**            She smiled and turned on her heel, beginning to walk down the hallway.  **

**            Jenn turned to glare at Sirius and was just about to smack him when her mother turned back around.**

**            "Oh, and Jennifer?"**

**            Jenn moved her arm so that her hand was now playing with her hair.  "Yes, mother?"**

**            "Focus, dear."**

**            "Yes, mum.  Bye now."**

**            Sirius snorted as Jenn's mom disappeared around a corner.**

**            "Now, how shall we begin?  Let's see, Jenn, what potion do you really suck at making??"  He questioned innocently.**

**            This time Jenn really did smack him.**

**            "Jennifer darling, don't behave in such a way toward your ever so caring friend!"  Remus mocked, grinning.**

**            "Don't make fun of my mum, Remus Jopplin Lupin!"  Jenn scolded.**

**            Sirius burst out laughing.  "Wait, what's your middle name?"**

**            Jenn smiled deviously.  "It's Jopplin."**

**            "It's my mum's maiden name!"  Remus whined pathetically.**

**            "Yea…okay, _Joppy!"  Sirius quipped._**

**            "Don't go there, Black."  Remus threatened.**

**            "What are you going to do if I don't, Jopp?  Tell your mummy??!!"  **

**            Remus glared and muttered through gritted teeth, "Let's just go get Heather."  **

**            "All right.  All right.  Let's go."  Jenn wrapped her arm consolingly around Remus's waist as he shot her a sulky glare.**

**            "Ah, yes.  Heather feather, here we come!"  Sirius began to skip down the hallway chanting "Remus Jopplin Lupin", only stopping when he reached the stairs.**

**            Jenn and Remus took their time in following after him, Jenn giggling at his antics.**

**            "You just had to tell him, huh?!  He's been wondering what the J in my name stood for for years!  Now he's all giddy and happy.  Nice one, Jenny dearest."**

**            Jenn pushed her boyfriend up the stairs as Sirius yelled for them to hurry up.**

**            Before she could climb the first step, however, she heard both a male and female voice yell "WAIT!"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "Hello, Mr. Crouch."  James greeted as he, Lily, Joe, and Violet joined the man at his table.  **

**            When they arrived, Crouch was consulting a piece of parchment on his lap and muttering to himself.  He looked up when he was directly spoken to.**

**            "Uh…ah, Mr. Potter!  Just the man I was looking for!"**

**            James's brow furrowed.  "Really?"  **

**            Lily shot her boyfriend a confused look.**

**            Crouch sighed.  "Well, actually I was looking for your parents, but I assume that you know their whereabouts, so you'll do well enough."**

**            "Wow, I feel so _convenient."  James quipped.  Lily glared and pinched his arm._**

**            "Hello, Mr. Crouch.  My name is Lily Evans.  I'm so happy to be meeting you.  I just did a report on you before spring break.  In fact, I actually convinced Dumbledore to initiate "spring break" into the Hogwarts schedule.  I'm president of the 'Muggle Representation Society'."  Lily rushed out, reaching to shake Crouch's hand.**

**            James's mouth dropped open.  He was most definitely going to tease her about this later.**

**            "Would you mind telling me who your inspirations are?  I sort of had to guess for my report, but I'd love to get the real answer now that I have the chance to."**

**            "Well, first of all, it's a pleasure to meet you, ****Miss.**** Evans.  You seem like a very well-rounded young girl.  I don't mind at all telling you my inspirations.  First of all, I pledge my undying faith in our dearly departed ex-Minister of Magic, Aberman Alton.  He had such a deep respect for all the laws and codes that go with magic."  **

**            Joe stifled a yawn, which luckily went unnoticed by Crouch and Lily.  **

**            "****Alton**** was before your time, though.  What year are you in ****Miss.**** Evans?"**

**            "I'm a 6th year."**

**            "A prefect."**

**            "Yes."**

**            "Splendid.  Absolutely splendid."  Crouch complimented.**

**            "Thank you."**

**            James's mouth dropped open for a second time when he saw Lily blush.  He nudged her and she gave him a look.**

**            "Anyway, you wanted to know where my parents are."  James interrupted.**

**            "Huh?  Oh, yes, James, your parents."**

**            "They're in the breakfast hall.  I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you.  Why don't you go join them?"  James suggested in an overly pushy tone.  **

**            Lily glanced quickly at him, showing him her irritation with his behavior.  **

**            "Ah, yes, good idea.  I have very important issues to discuss with them."**

**            Crouch stood up.  "Well it was nice seeing you James, Joseph, Violet.  It was a _pleasure meeting you, _****Miss.**** Evans.  Glad to know I have a fan."  **

**            Crouch tipped his hat at the group before striding away.  **

**            "Bye!"  Lily called out.**

**            "James, there was no reason for you to be so rude."  She commented once Crouch was out of earshot.**

**            "You were all over him!"  James jealously protested.  **

**            Lily's mouth dropped open indignantly.  "First of all, calm down.  Secondly, I _was not!"_**

**            "Oh yeah you were!"  James argued.**

**            Violet grinned and whispered to Joe, "It's starting."**

**            "James, he has a SON our age.  What you're implying is nonsense."  **

**            "Not completely," Violet added, "He's handsome in a refined, mature sort of way."**

**            "V., stay out of this."  Lily commanded.**

**            Violet giggled.  "All right."**

**            "Listen, James, he's like my idol.  That's the only reason I was showing so much interest in him. TRUST me."  Lily stroked James's hand affectionately as she said this.**

**            James regarded her with apprehension.  "You're sure, right?"**

**            Lily laughed softly.  "_Positive."  _**

**            "I wonder what he wants to talk to your parents about, J."  Joe commented.**

**            "Probably just ministry business."  James shrugged.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                              **

**            Still fuming from her earlier encounter with Sirius, Mandy was sure to smooth out her hair and take a deep breath before she entered the dining hall.**

**            "I'm back."  She announced, trying to be perky, when she arrived at the table.**

**            "Is everything all right?"  Mrs. Black asked.  **

**            "Everything's perfectly fine.  Heather is having a little….er…problem, though.  She wanted me to tell you to meet her in the main parlor in about an hour."  **

**            "Oh, no.  She hasn't spoken to the flower coordinator has she!?"  **

**            Mandy gave Mrs. Black a strange look.  "Nooo…..why?"**

**            "Let's just say we've run into a few more problems flower-wise.  They'll all be sorted out by Saturday, though.  I just didn't want Heather to find out.  You know how obsessive-compulsive she tends to be."  **

**            "All too well…"  Mandy murmured jokingly under her breath.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            Jenn turned around and found herself staring right at Kathryn and Zach.  **

**            "Sirius, Remus, get down here.  NOW."  **

**            The boys quickly descended the staircase.  **

**            "Zach!"  Sirius shouted in surprise.**

**            "Where's Heather?"  Zach immediately questioned.**

**            "Well, you see, she-."**

**            "Sirius, no games right now, OK?"  Zach's voice was stern and determined.**

**            Sirius took a step back.  "Zach, she's really not prepared to see you right now and-."**

**            "Well, I was thinking thing's over with Kate and-.  Well, I know something now and I need to talk to her."**

**            A minute of silence ensued, during which Jenn, Remus, and Sirius all exchanged awe-struck expressions.**

**            "You know what?"  Jenn queried, wondering if he knew what she _thought he knew._**

**            "I can't really tell you."  **

**            "Wait, but if you know what we know, then it would be helpful if you just told us what you know."  Jenn stated hurriedly.**

**            Zach's brow furrowed and he held up his hands in confusion.  "Wait, wait, wait.  What do _you know?" _**

**            "Hey, we asked first."  Sirius pointed out.**

**            "Well, I don't want you to know unless Heather already told you."**

**            Sirius gasped.  "_You know."  _**

**            "Yes, we've already established that.  What I'd like to know is what exactly it is that YOU know!"  **

**            "We know what you know."  Remus confirmed.**

**            "You do?"  Kate questioned.**

**            "Oh yeah."  Jenn nodded.**

**            "Heather's-."  Sirius began.**

**            "..pregnant."  Zach finished in a calm voice.**

**            "Oh my God, you know!"  Jenn cried out, rushing toward her brother and embracing him in a tight hug.**

**            "Yeah, of course I know!"  Zach exclaimed, rubbing his head.**

**            "You're going to be a father!"  Jenn burst out happily.**

**            There was a long pause.  Jenn regarded her brother curiously, wondering how he was going to respond.  Finally, Zach broke out into a grin.  There was something about the way his sister had spoken that eased his nerves.**

**            "..and you're going to be an aunt!"  He finally gushed, hugging her back.**

**            Getting into the moment, Sirius practically jumped on Kathryn, enveloping her in a humongous hung.**

**            "AND I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!"  **

**            Kathryn grinned.  "Please..don't remind us."**

**            Feeling left out, Remus shouted, "AND I'M NOT REALLY GOING TO HAVE ANY RELATION TO THE BABY, BUT I WANT A HUG!"  **

**            Remus ran over to Jenn, who had finally separated from her brother, and wrapped his arms around her.**

**            "Gee, aren't we a merry bunch."  Kathryn joked, observing the contagious smiles on all their faces.**

**            "Still, we're missing a very important part of this equation."  Zach informed them.**

**            "Exactly.  Let's put an end to this whole secret thing-it's been killing me."  Jenn enthused.**

**            "Killing you?!"  Sirius raised his eyebrows and exclaimed, "Please, Jenn, Heather's going to have her first heart attack when she finds out that Zach knows!"**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            Heather was trying her very best to wait patiently in her and Zach's room (his old bedroom), but being a calm pregnant woman was almost an oxymoron to her.  **

**            "Okay, just _relax."  She verbally commanded herself.  Taking a deep breath, she began to slowly walk around the room, trying to calm herself by taking in her surroundings.  Something that really struck her as odd was that she'd never really taken the chance to __look at Zach's old bedroom.  Sure, she'd been in it plenty of times, but she'd never actually taken a moment to just observe the place in which her future husband grew up.  _**

**            She stopped her steady pace as she arrived at his bureau, on which lied several framed photographs.  She smiled and bent down to study them.  The first picture her eyes came across was one in which a young Zach was climbing onto a broomstick, his dad holding it steady.  _Ah, she thought, __his first flying lesson._**

**            Next, she watched him board the Hogwarts Express for what she guessed was the first time.  He was grinning broadly as he climbed aboard the train, confident and excited.  He waved at her, trying to keep a hold of all his luggage at the same time.  He inevitably dropped everything when he waved.  She grinned and moved onto the next picture.**

**            Her eyes sparkled as she saw an adorably cute 15 year old Zach strike a pose with his prefect badge. The cocky teenager in the picture winked and flexed for Heather.  She giggled, remembering how that was the first year that they'd took notice of each other.  Well, of course, they'd known each other and been friends since their first year, but their feelings for each other had never gone beyond friendship until then.**

**             The next picture made her eyes light up and a slight blush come to her cheeks.  Inside a golden frame was a picture of her 17-year old self, smiling and laughing flirtatiously.  Unable to resist, Heather picked up the photograph and gently pried off the back of the frame, pulling out the picture.  She studied it more closely for a moment before flipping it over to see if it had been labeled.  She immediately recognized Zach's neat writing.**

**Heather-7th year**

Love feels no burden,  
thinks nothing of trouble,  
attempts what is above its strength,  
pleads no excuse of impossibility...  
It is therefore able to undertake all things,  
and it completes many things,  
and warrants them to take effect,  
where he who does not love would faint and lie down.  
Love is watchful and sleeping, slumbereth not.  
Though weary, it is not tired;  
though pressed, it is not straitened;  
though alarmed, it is not confounded...  
  
- Thomas A. Kempis –

HB & ZR-always and forever

            **Heather blinked a few times, her eyes glassy.**

**            "Wow…" She breathed, sliding the picture back into its frame.  She closed her eyes briefly before setting the photograph back on Zach's bureau.**

**            Slightly overwhelmed, she took a deep breath before her eyes wandered over to another picture.  This photograph was of a sweet little baby, smiling and laughing.  Its smile seemed to light up the whole entire picture with joy.  She quickly recognized its big, beautiful brown eyes.**

**            _He was handsome even then, she mused.  This picture she did not set down.  Instead, she carried it with her over to Zach's bed.  She sat down on the smooth duvet and carefully set the photograph in her lap.  Smiling slightly, her hand involuntarily flew down to her stomach, rubbing it gently.  She took another deep breath. _**

**            _Am I really ready for this?_**

**_            She glanced back down at Zach's baby picture, his gorgeous eyes staring right back into hers.  Her eyes flew across all the rest of his pictures, finally landing on one that she hadn't seen before.  It was Zach and her on graduation day, smiling lovingly at each other, mushy as ever.  His arm was wrapped around her shoulder as hers was around his waist.  She watched the couple in the picture kiss, hug, laugh, tease one another; completely at ease with each other's presence.  _**

**            _Am I really ready for this?_**

**_            Her eyes settled on her wedding ring, the shine of the beautiful emeralds contrasting perfectly with the sparkling centered diamond.  Her mind took her back to the night Zach proposed, focusing on his face as he'd slipped the ring on her finger.  The image swiftly changed into the back of the photograph he kept of her.  It settled on the very last message he'd written on it.  _**

**            _HB & ZR-always and forever_**

**_            Am I really ready for this?_**

**            "Yes."  She answered aloud, her face breaking into a wide smile.  **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                              **

**            Zach paused when they finally reached his room.  He turned around to face the group, anxiously nervous.**

**            "What are you waiting for?"  Kathryn asked, nudging him forward.**

**            "I-I need something."  He stuttered.**

**            "Like a pill?"  Jenn queried, baffled.  **

**            Zach gave her a look.  "No, Jenn, not a pill.  I need something for _Heather."_**

**            Sirius shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  "I'm still with the pill idea."**

**            Kathryn smacked his arm, shooting him a glare.  He winced and stepped away from her, pretending to be hurt.  **

**            "Like a box of chocolates?"  Jenn suggested.**

**            "Nah…..too cliché."  **

**            "Unless you plan on giving her a shovel, almost any gift you give her is going to be 'cliché'."  Sirius quipped.**

**            Kathryn raised her arm, glaring threateningly at him.  "Sirius, shh!"**

**            He held up his hands.  "Yes, ma'am."**

**            "For once, though, he's got a point."  Remus stated reluctantly.**

**            Kathryn laid her hand on Zach's shoulder.  "You know, all she wants is your support.  I'm sure there's nothing else more important to her right now."  **

**            Zach nodded, consenting.  "You're right."  **

**            He reached out and gently knocked on the door.  It swung open almost immediately.**

**            "Well, thank Merlin that you guys are finally-."  Heather stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zach standing in front of her.  **

**            "Hi."  **

**            "Uh…heyy.."  Heather greeted, her eyes still wide and her body rigid.**

**            "Let's go inside."  Kathryn suggested, pushing the couple forward as the rest of the group followed.**

**            After shutting the door, Heather turned to face her fiancée.**

**            "What are you doing here?"  She asked bluntly.  She had been ready to tell Zach about the baby, but he couldn't just sneak up on her like this.  Frankly, she was in shock.  **

**            "I…well-."  Zach mumbled, unable to find the right words.**

**            Heather quickly glanced over at Sirius, Jenn, and Remus, who were all smiling so sweetly at her that she was almost a little freaked out.  Her eyes then darted over to Kathryn, who was also grinning madly, her hands clasped in front of her.**

**            Her eyes finally met Zach's again, this time locking onto his gaze.  They both began talking at the same time.**

**            "Zach, there's something I need to tell you-."**

**            "Heather, I-."  **

**            Zach smiled, figuring that it would be better to let Heather break the news to him herself.  "You go first."**

**            She took a deep breath.  "Now, listen, this going to be completely unexpected and..I….just please don't be too freaked out.  I've been debating with myself over and over again through the past couple of days when I should let you know..and I just haven't been able to make up my mind.  I really should've told you the second I knew, but, you see, the truth is…..I was terrified.  I thought that it would change everything between us..it would scare you off..or I don't know..anything could've happened!  I was just so scared that you wouldn't want this….but I've been thinking and I really think we can handle the..the responsibility.  You know, we're good together…we're…we're really really good.  Am I making any sense?"**

**            Zach face broke into a smile.  "Perfect sense.  We're good…we are."**

**            Heather smiled back shakily and stepped forward, taking both of his hands in hers.  "All right.  I can do this.  Zach…."**

**            She paused, choking up, letting her head drop to her chest.  Zach let go of her hands so that he could lift up her chin, cradling her face in his palms.  He leaned forward and gently kissed her.**

**            "I love you, Heather.  I'm ready to face anything with you by my side."**

**            She smiled, a lone tear slipping down her face.**

**            "I'm pregnant."  She admitted shakily.**

**            He immediately pulled into his embrace.  "I know."**

**            Those weren't exactly the right words, however, for Heather immediately pulled away.  **

**            "You knew?!"  She exclaimed.**

**            "Well, yeah…Kathryn and I figured it out."**

**            Heather's eyes widened dramatically.  "AND YOU STILL PUT ME THROUGH THAT?!"  **

**            He stepped forward consolingly, but she pushed him back.  "Zachary Andrew Ryan, I cannot believe you!"**

**            "Heather, I-I wanted us to have the memory of you telling me."  He defended.**

**            Heather turned around, sniffing loudly.  There were a few moments of silence before she turned back around, the sides of her mouth quirking upward.**

**            "You're happy?"**

**            "Yes, very happy."  He grinned.**

**            She finally let herself smile again, jumping into his arms.  **

**            "I love you."  She proclaimed.**

**            "I love you, too."  He stated, kissing her once more.**

**            It was then that Sirius jumped into the heartfelt conversation, running toward them and joining in on the hug.  "AND I LOVE YOU BOTH, TOO!"  **

**            "So do I…"  Jenn admitted tearfully, following Sirius. **

**            "Yeah, me too."  Kathryn wrapped her arms around her two friends.**

**            "Oh, hell, I do, too!"  Remus exclaimed, joining the group hug.**

**            "You know, now there's only one thing left to do…"  Zach trailed off.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**                             30 minutes later…**

**          "You-you're…..you're what?!"  Mrs. Black exclaimed, covering her mouth.**

**            "You're sure???"  Mr. Ryan questioned, blinking.**

**            Mrs. Ryan couldn't respond, for she was passed out on the floor.**

**            The couple nodded.  **

**            "Oh…oh my.  My little girl is pregnant."  Mrs. Black stated, taking a deep breath.**

**            "Are you….all right, mum?"  Heather questioned.  **

**            "Oh, sweetheart, I'm going to be a grandmother!"  She responded, running forward to give her daughter a hug.  Heather broke away from Zach to embrace her mother.**

**            "You're not angry?"  She asked wearily.**

**            "Oh, hunny, you're a big girl.  You're getting married in two days, for Merlin's sake.  Oh, I've always wanted grandchildren and it's not like I'm getting any out of Sirius within the next decade.  Of course I'm not angry!  We are, however, going to have to break the news gently to your father."  **

**            "And you, dad…"  Zach bit his lip nervously.**

**            Mr. Ryan paused, then asked seriously,  "I have to admit that this news is quite shocking, but…will I get to teach the baby Quidditch?"**

**            "We'll share the responsibility."  Zach reasoned, grinning and hugging his father, who heartily clapped him on the back.**

**            "I'm sure your mother will be very excited also once she regains consciousness."  Mr. Ryan chuckled.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**The next day…**

**            Heather and Zach were sitting at one of the tables set up in the backyard, joined by Lily, James, Violet, Joe, Sirius, Jenn, and Remus.  Kathryn had flown over to London to retrieve the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, who had all been delayed at work.  **

**            "Wow…I can't believe we're one of the firsts to know!"  Lily exclaimed, flattered.**

**            "Actually, you're 8th down the list."  Sirius corrected.**

**            Heather kicked him and responded sweetly,  "We know that we can trust you."**

**            "Aww…this is wonderful.  I love babies!"  Violet gushed.  Joe, whose lap she was sitting in, turned slightly pale, and excused himself to go get a drink of water.**

**            "Congrats, Zach."  James reached out and shook the father-to-be's hand.**

**            "Do you have any names in mind?"  Lily asked.**

**            The couple glanced at each other.  **

**            "One thing at a time, now, Lily."  Heather joked.**

**            "Yes, wedding first."  Zach corrected.**

**            "Speaking of weddings, only 24 hours to go."  Jenn informed in a sing-song voice.**

**            "Actually, it's 17."  Heather interrupted.**

**            "And 5 until my mum wakes up."  Zach added with a laugh.**

**            "She's not still unconscious, is she?"  Remus questioned.**

**            "She just took a few sedatives, earlier.  She'll be fine."  Jenn assured them.**

**            "Let's just hope everything goes off without a hitch tomorrow."  Sirius replied, grinning at Jenn and Remus.**

**            Heather glanced at Zach, then smiled sweetly and turned to face the whole group.  "Oh, don't worry-it's our wedding.  It won't." **

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**…………….and that's all for now!  The next chapter is the very last of this story..the moment you've all been waiting for-THE WEDDING!**

**            Author's*Note-Wow.  It took me over 2 months to get out this chapter.  I am so sorry, guys.  Thanks to all you readers who have stuck by me through this whole story--you guys are great.  I'd like to announce that I have a job for anyone who is willing-----I'd really like a new summary for this story.  If any of you can think of something catchy that suits the plot, post it in your review and I will be extremely gracious-****J  **

**            As for the final chapter-what can I say??  It would be a miracle if I got it out before the new year.  I'm just so busy with school-I rarely ever get time to write…and when I do, sometimes I'm just not in a creative mood.  I would like the final chapter to be the very best, so I don't plan on posting it until I feel that it's perfect.  I promise that I won't take too long with it, though.  **

**            I'm thinking of making a special message for each reviewer and putting them all at the end of the next post.  If you want a message, be sure to review this chapter—it would be crazy to have to go back and look for every single reviewer.  **

**Oh, and to AcidAngelTears- Mr. Ryan is very influential at the Ministry-he convinced them to let the older teens attending the wedding use magic _just during this spring break.  The whole wedding celebration is basically a big party and he wanted them to have fun..and knew they'd be responsible-well, most of them :-D_**

**  hope that helps..I tried ****J**


	13. I Do

**            Author's*Note-Wow, guys…I can't believe it.  I actually finished a story!!  Well I hope you enjoy....and don't forget to read my author's note at the end of the story!  Without further adieu, the finale…the final chapter of "A Spring Kinda Thing"…..**

**Chapter 13:  I Do**

--   Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry   --

He's all I've wanted all my life and even more

He smiled at me until the music started playing

Here comes the bride when he walked through the door

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

The boy whose life and dreams and love I wanna share

For on my hand a band of gold appeared before me

The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear.

When we kissed

I felt a sweet sensation

This time it wasn't just my imagination

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

He's just what I've been waiting for Oooh yes

With every kiss Oh this is it my heart keeps saying

Today I met the boy I'm going to marry

When we kissed I'd never felt this sweet sensation

This time it wasn't just my imagination

Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry

He's just what I've been waiting for Oooh yeah

With every kiss Oh this is it my heart keeps saying

--   Today I met the boy I'm going to marry   --

--Darlene Love

***********************************************************

**6 hours til the wedding…**

**            "Heather?"  Jenn queried, knocking lightly on her soon to be sister-in-law's door, all the while balancing a tray full of food on her opposite arm.**

**            "Come in."  A cheerful voice rang out.**

**            Jenn breathed a sigh of relief.  This was the first time in what seemed like forever that she'd been able to knock on Heather's door and get an upbeat, worry-free response.  Smiling graciously to herself, Jenn twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open.**

**            She was immediately greeted by a pleasantly surprising sight.  Instead of rushing around like a madwoman, stressing over the tiniest little mishaps, Heather was sitting gracefully on her luxurious canopy bed, twisting a lock of her dark hair with one finger, and making marks with a quill on a sheet of paper before her.  Yes, indeed, she was looking all together peaceful and blissfully happy.  Thank Merlin.**

**            Seemingly unaware of a new presence in her room, Heather did not acknowledge Jenn, but instead kept her focus on the sheet of paper she was perusing.  Every now and then, she'd shake her head and sigh softly, then make a small mark on the paper and go back to reading it.  Jenn watched her curiously for several moments before speaking up.  **

**            "Erm…Heather?"**

**            "Come in."  She chirped once more, still keeping her eyes glued to the sheet of paper.**

**            Jenn smiled and stifled a laugh.  "Thank you, I think I will."**

**            Given that she was still standing near the door she'd never closed, Jenn reached out and pushed the door shut.  The short thump broke Heather out of her reverie.  The young woman looked up, briefly studied her visitor, and then smiled warmly.  **

**            "Oh, hi, Jenn."**

**            "Hey, Heath.  I just came up here to deliver you your breakfast.  I knew that you wouldn't want to risk seeing the groom by going down to the dining hall, so I figured that I should bring it up to you.  Sirius had to add in his 2 cents, of course, by advising that it would be better if you didn't have anything in your stomach, but the day I listen to him is the day I drop out of Hogwarts and become a nun."**

**            Heather laughed.  "Oh, for Merlin's sake, he acts like I'm some gigantic worry wart."  **

**            Jenn raised an eyebrow, but didn't object.  She began to lift up the cover that had been placed over the tray.  "I hope you like……err……….orange juice and a pumpernickel bagel?  Ugh, I swear to God, this is the last time I ask your brother to help me with anything."**

**            "Well, at least you got a valuable lesson out of it."  Heather grinned.**

**            Jenn shook her head and sighed, walking over and sitting on the edge of Heather's bed.  She handed her the tray, which Heather promptly set down on the bed.  She took a quick swig of the orange juice, but then ignored the tray all together.**

**            "Not much of an appetite, anyway, huh?"  Jenn asked, surveying the full tray.**

**            "Oh….well, you see….I'm kind of….preoccupied."  **

**            Jenn's eyes flew to the piece of paper that was still resting in Heather's lap.  **

**            "What are you writing?"  **

**            "Oh, not writing!  God, no-not writing!  Editing."  Heather corrected.**

**            Jenn smiled.  Now this was the anxious Heather that she was used to.  **

**            "I see.  What are you editing?"**

**            Heather looked up at Jenn and smiled shakily.  "My vows."**

**            Jenn nodded in understanding.  "Can I hear them?"**

**            Heather's eyes widened dramatically.  "Well, isn't it…..you know, bad…to read them before the wedding? Won't it jinx me?"**

**            Jenn raised her eyebrows at her once more.  "Your brother is Sirius.  He is an usher.  You are already jinxed."  **

**            Heather sighed.  "Don't joke.  I'm keeping my fingers crossed."  **

**            "Yeaaaa…good luck with that."  Jenn drawled sarcastically.  **

**            Heather gave her a look.  "Well….I suppose that I can read you a little bit of it.  I'm having trouble fixing this one little part."**

**            She held up the paper and read out, "Zachary, my darling, you light up my life--."**

**            As Heather continued to read, Jenn smiled and shook her head, unbeknownst to Heather.**

**            'And so the day of pure mushiness begins…'**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            "Ugh….I ruin one wedding dress, which, may I add, was easily replaced, and now I'm stuck on flower duty for hours upon hours.  I am wasting so many of my mischief-making brain cells right now.  Oh, the horror!"  Sirius cried out dramatically.**

**            "We were sympathetic the first 9 times you told us, Padfoot."  James quipped, looking to Remus, who nodded in agreement.**

**            Luckily, with the help of the wedding planner and a lot of pleading and yelling, Mrs. Black had been able to order new flower arrangements, which had just come in that very morning.  As a punishment of sorts, Sirius had been ordered to walk around the reception tent, go to each and every table, and replace all the vases full of white roses with ones filled with red roses….WITHOUT MAGIC.**

**            "Shut it, Prongs.  You have no idea what torture this is."**

**            "Yes, we do.  We're the ones that were nice enough to HELP YOU."  Remus corrected.  **

**            "Please, when we get back to school, you'll turn your backs on me.  You'll tell everyone about this.  All around me, I'll be hearing-'Hey, Sirius, a squib now, are ya?' and 'Did you hear about Sirius's little job at his sister's wedding?' and 'Hey, Sirius, didn't know you enjoyed arranging flowers in your spare time, you man-woman!'  Oh, it'll just be horrible."  Sirius made his speech as dramatic as possible, even disguising his voice for each impersonation.**

**            James grinned.  "Damn, Sirius.  You know us all too well."**

**            "Ugh, everything happens to me!!!!"  **

**            "Exactly what else has gone wrong in your life lately, Padfoot?"  Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.**

**            Sirius's expression turned…well….serious.  "Plenty of stuff."**

**            "Do indulge us, dear friend."  James mocked in an overly polite tone.**

**            Sirius sighed as he stopped at a table and replaced the vase on top of it with a new(and improved!) one.  **

**            "Two words and they begin with the same letter."**

**            "Awful armpits."**

**            "Sickly sores."**

**            "Puffy pimples."**

**            "Huge hickey."**

**            "Horse hair."**

**            "Foot fungus."**

**            "Butt blisters."**

**            "Tiny test-."**

**            "OK, Moony, that's enough out of you!"**

**            "So I can keep going?"  James questioned.  "Miniscule muscles!"**

**            "SHUT IT, PRONGS.  I'm warning you."**

**            James smirked and opened his mouth once more.**

**            "Do you want to know my problem or not?"  Sirius grumbled threateningly. **

**            James and Remus glanced at each other.  James closed his mouth and gestured for Sirius to speak.**

**            A short silence ensued.  Sirius slumped a little when he finally answered them.**

**            "It's Mandy."**

**            "Ah, M. M."  **

**            "I was close with that last one."  James mused.**

**            "I don't think she'll ever care about me the way I care about her.  I try and try and try…and then try some more to make her like me, but….god, she's so bloody unreasonable!  I just wish that I could make my feelings for her go away.  They sure as hell don't help me any."**

**             "Padfoot, don't get down on yourself like that.  She's just a girl."  James commented.**

**            "Yea..well, so is Lily."  Sirius shot back.**

**            James smiled slightly.  "I hate it when you're right."**

**            "Well, I hate it when I'm sad..and right now I'm sad."**

**            "Sirius, she'll come around eventually."  Remus soothed.**

**            "Who could resist the Black charm?"  James insisted, smirking.**

**            Sirius sighed, seemingly deep in thought.  "You do have a point."**

**            James rolled his eyes, still smirking.  "C'mon now, get up.  Be happy!  Rearrange some flowers!"**

**            "'Be happy!' and 'Rearrange some flowers!' should never be used in the same sentence."  Sirius advised, shaking his head.**

**            "Well, neither should 'butt' and 'blisters', but I used them together, too.  What can I say?  I don't play by the rules..I'm a rebel."  James grinned cockily, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look smooth.**

**            "Nice, James.  Tell me, do you use that whole suave, debonair approach with Lily?"  Sirius quipped, wholly enjoying getting back into his old rhythm.**

**            James scowled briefly then turned to Remus.    
  
**

**            "Did you hear about Sirius's little job at his sister's wedding?!?!"  He asked, feigning a look of shock.**

**            "Oh my Goddddd!!!!!"  Remus gasped and clutched at his heart.**

**            "You are not a good friend."  Sirius said simply.**

**            "Well, neither are you, but you sure as hell can make one mean flower arrangement."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Lily stood in front of her mirror, studying her reflection closely.**

**            "I don't know about this dress, Mand…it's not quite…me." **

**            Lily had borrowed the dress from Mandy, through suggestion on her friend's part, not knowing that it was a bright ruby red shade.**

**            "What do you mean?"  Mandy questioned.  "I think it looks nice."**

**            Lily's eyes bugged out as she glanced at her reflection again.  Maybe ruby red worked for blonde Mandy, but it definitely was not meant for her red-headed self.**

**            "I think I'll stick with that black dress that I originally picked for today."  Lily confirmed, trying to sound like it was a tough decision to make.**

**            Mandy rolled her eyes at her friend.  "You know, I can read you like a book, Evans.  Don't lie."**

**            "I look like a fire truck."  Lily spat.**

**            Mandy laughed.  "All right, I get it-I have a slightly..bolder..taste in clothing than you."**

**            "Take out the 'slightly' and add 'extremely' and your dead on."**

**            Mandy shrugged and sat down on Lily's bed.  A short silence ensued as Lily eyed her friend skeptically.**

**            "So….you still haven't told me what happened between you and Sirius.  Just the other day you two were getting along perfectly fine and now your at each other's throats again.  What?  Did he spite you in a past life or something??" **

**            Mandy crossed her arms defiantly.  "I don't want to talk about him."**

**            Lily sighed and sat down beside her friend on her bed.  "Yes, you do."**

**            She paused for a moment.  "He's such a git, Lily!  I swear to Merlin, I wish I never laid eyes on him!"**

**            "That's not true."  Lily voiced, shaking her head.**

**            Mandy paused again.  "OK, it's not like I wish I'd never met him in the first place.  I mean, I do like him sometimes.  He has a few good qualities.  He can be really sweet and fun to be around..and I really start to like him when he's like that.  Oh, but then he just turns into a big prat and I hate him again!"  **

**            "You don't ever hate him."**

**            "Stop correcting me!"  Mandy ordered.**

**            "Someone needs to!"  Lily argued.**

**            "Lily Evans, you are supposed to be my best friend!  Don't take his side!"**

**            "I am your best friend.  That's exactly why I'm making you face your real feelings for Sirius.  You've been trying to push him away for way too long, Mand.  One day he's going to get sick of being pushed..and just not try anymore."**

**            "Try what?"**

**            "To make you fall in love with him."**

**            Mandy scoffed.  "Sirius Black doesn't even know what love is!  He doesn't like me for any real reasons." **

**            "Mandy, think of what your saying.  You can't sit here and tell me that you don't know the way he looks at you."**

**            "I don't know."  Mandy admitted, looking straight into Lily's eyes. **

**            "He looks at you like he's never met anyone more incredible than you.  He looks at you like you're everything to him!"**

**            "I don't want to be everything to him."**

**            Lily took in a deep breath and then released it.  She was exasperated.  Was this really worth arguing with Mandy over?  Not for the time being.  **

**            "All right, Mand.  If that's how you feel."**

**            "It is."  Mandy confirmed, looking down at her hands.**

**            There was a brief moment of silence.**

**            "I'm going to change back into normal clothes, then we can go and check with Mrs. Black to see if there's anything we can help with."**

**            "OK."**

**            As Lily got up and went into her private bathroom, Mandy couldn't help but sigh.**

**            How was she ever going to admit her true feelings to Sirius when she couldn't even admit them to Lily?  Even more so, when she couldn't even admit them to herself?**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "Reminder to the twinkling fairies….you are to hover around the altar to give it a 'shining effect'.  You are not, and I repeat ARE NOT, permitted to fly around the guests' heads.  The bride was very clear about that particular detail…and, may I add, is very good with simple curses..don't make her demonstrate her abilities."  Kathryn announced firmly.  **

**            A few mischievous fairies glared viciously at her before gathering their whole crowd up and leaving the hall.     Kathryn's official duty as maid of honor, besides keeping Heather sane, was to ensure that every little detail pertaining to the wedding was just right, so that the overall ceremony would run smoothly.  Right now, she was in between 3 tasks.  First and foremost, she was debriefing all magical persons and creatures who had a role in the wedding of their specific responsibilities.  Secondly, she was helping two of her fellow bridesmaids dye their hair back to its original color after the family's resident poltergeist, Jeepers, had dropped some sort of magical water balloon type objects on them from his position at the top of the stairs.  Lastly, she was trying her very hardest to convince the "elephant handler" that due to some miscommunication (heh-hem-Sirius!) they would not and never had needed his services at the wedding.**

**            "Oh, Kate…look at my hair! Just look at it!  It's white!  It's not even that pretty veela-type white!  It's like…old woman white.  THIS IS WHY I'm petitioning at the Ministry for regulations to be put up against poltergeists.  They are simply out of control these days!"  **

**            Kathryn bit her lip as she fooled with her friend's pure white locks.  She had already tried several spells to mend Jeeper's havoc.  However, nothing was working.  Unfortunately, when you're stressed and you just can't seem to get a break no matter how hard you try, you begin to…break down a little.**

**            "Al, I'm trying my best here…"  Kathryn reasoned. **

**            "KATE!!!!  I think my hair is actually getting greener…"  ****Lena**** Davies wailed.  Kathryn pivoted sharply so that she was facing her other friend.  Lena, in fact, was not being overly dramatic.  Her hair was edging closer and closer to being a forest green.**

**            "Oh, Missssssss, you still haven't told me when you want the elephant to come out.  Shall we have him follow the wedding procession, or-?  Actually, you know I once had a bride in ****India**** who rode on top of the elephant down the aisle.  It was really quite moving and I-."**

**            "Mr.Hoshposh-."**

**            "HOGPOTCH."  The elephant trainer corrected sternly, acting deeply offended.  **

**            Kathryn took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.  "I'm sorry, Mr. Hogpotch.  You see, as I told you about..let's see…5 minutes, oh yes, yes it was 5 minutes ago, we never needed an elephant."**

**            "Excuse me, young lady, but I had to get out of a lot of previous arrangements to get this elephant here.  Now, I don't care what he does, but he will be in this wedding and I WILL get paid."  Mr. Hogpotch's face was quickly reddening.**

**            "I'm sorry that you had to clear your oh-so-busy elephant training SCHEDULE to be here, but WE DO NOT need you here and you most certainly are NOT getting paid."  Kathryn's hands were now glued firmly to her waist, her whole posture emanating anger.  **

**            "Listen here, missy-."**

**            Mr. Hogpotch was cut off by a loud scream.**

**            "Oh, bloody hell!  KATE, HE DROPPED ANOTHER ONE!"**

**            Kathryn turned to see ****Lena**** glaring and gesturing angrily up at Jeepers.**

**            "OH!  KATE, IT GOT ME!"  Allison screamed.**

**            Kathryn put her head in her hands and moaned, "Oh, for Merlin's sake…"**

**            "Well, it looks like you just don't have anything under control."  Mr. Hogpotch commented maliciously.**

**            Kathryn's face abruptly went from angry to coldly emotionless.**

**            "YOU," she pointed one finger firmly at Hogpotch while she slowly seethed, "GET. OUT. OF. HERE. NOW."**

**            "That is IT.  I am reporting you to my manager and-."**

**            "GO AHEAD AND REPORT ME TO EVERY CIRCUS FREAK FRIEND YOU HAVE OUT THERE.  I AM BEYOND CARING!  I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY."  **

**            Mr. Hogpotch's eyes bugged out as he held up his hands submissively and stepped to Kathryn's right.  **

**            "Now, everyone just stay here and stay calm.  Things have gotten just a little too hectic for one person to deal with.  Kate needs a break.  I will be back."**

**            With those carefully chosen last words, Kathryn turned on her heel and fled the hall.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**5 hours til the wedding…**

**            "Yes, I think that light lavender shade is just perfect."  Heather gushed to her manicurist.  Most witches simply performed spells on their nails when they wanted them to be fancy, but Heather wasn't most witches.  Her mother was muggle, so she'd been exposed to regular manicures somewhat early in life.  Surprisingly, she found them more preferable.**

**            "I knew you would like it, Mrs. Ryan."  The manicurist commented delightedly.  **

**            Jenn smiled at the slight mistake, but Heather's eyes widened as she took a deep breath.**

**            "Oh, no, you seeee….I'm ****Miss.**** Black.  The soon-to-be Mrs. Ryan, but not her yet!  I mean..Jenn here..she..she's more of a Ryan right now than me."  Heather rushed out in a slightly panicked voice.**

**            Jenn's smile faltered as she snuck a glance at Heather.  She was taking shaky, determined breaths and nervously fooling with her hair.  Not now.  Please, not now.**

**            Heather calmed down a bit when she saw Jenn staring at her.  "It's all right.  I'm just..a little shaken.  I don't understand why my friends aren't here yet.  What could possibly be keeping them?"**

**            Jenn faked a smile and lied through her teeth.  "I'm sure that..they're looking for your traditional good luck charms.  You know, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."**

**            Heather didn't buy it for a second and without missing a single beat responded, "Kate and I picked those things out 3 days ago.  They're in my drawer."**

**            "Well….I…never said that I was r-right.  Just guessing."  Jenn reasoned, shrugging uncomfortably.**

**            Heather's eyes widened anxiously.  "What if something's gone wrong?"  **

**            "Heather-."**

**            "Seriously, Jenn.  I think that something's gone wrong.  Something's happened.  Kate wouldn't just abandon me like this.  I know she wouldn't.  She knows how I get and knows that this kind of thing really upsets me."  Heather's voice was quickly gaining a certain amount of emotion.**

**            "I wouldn't exactly go as far as saying she abandoned you-."**

**            "Something is wrong, Jenn!"**

**            "Heather, just calm down.  Everything is going to be just fine.  I'm sure it's just a…minor delay."**

**            Heather abruptly gasped, choking on her words.  Her eyes became glassy.  She looked down at her hands as she solemnly proclaimed, "I know."**

**            There was a pregnant pause.  "You know…….what?"**

**            "Why Kate isn't here."  Heather whimpered, utterly distressed.**

**            Jenn tried to brace herself for what was coming next.  Knowing Heather, she'd surely come up with something far more dramatic than the truth.**

**            "She doesn't want to be in my wedding anymore because I'm pregnant."  **

**            Jenn bit her lip to keep from smirking.  "Heather, that's not it."**

**            It was then that the manicurist stopped working to join the conversation.  **

**            "Honey, trust me.  The same thing happened to me when I was gettin' married."**

**            "You were pregnant?"  Heather queried shyly.**

**            "No, my maid of honor had abandoned me."**

**            Jenn's shoulders slumped as she tried her hardest not to shoot a death glare at the woman.**

**            "Go on…"  Heather prodded anxiously.**

**            "Okay, so I finally find my supposed 'best friend' and she's in a closet goin' at it with my FUTURE HUSBAND."  The woman declared dramatically, filing Heather's nails a little rougher than usual as her anger built up.**

**            A squeak type sound left Heather's throat as she froze completely.  Her eyes were bugged out.  Her forehead was sweaty.  She looked like she was about to faint.**

**            "Okay…enough of that fun little story."  Jenn interrupted.  **

**            "Jenn..you…you don't think-."  **

**            "NO!  I don't think that at all.  You have to just calm down and stop…being nervous.  It's not good for you.  You have to just trust that everything will go fine."  Jenn soothed.**

**            "-and if it doesn't, you just divorce the bastard!"  The manicurist added simply, shrugging and going back to her work.**

**            Heather was 3 shades paler than usual.  **

**            "All right…..no more talking."  Jenn decided in a clipped voice.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "All right.  We are here to discuss the precautions we are going to take pertaining to the….pregnancy ordeal."  Mrs. Ryan whispered that last part as if she were in a room full of people. **

**            In all honestly, she was in a secluded parlor with Zach and her husband.**

**            "Mother, it is not an ordeal.  Heather and I have everything under control."  Zach responded formally, irritated that his mother refused to warm up to the idea of being a grandmother.**

**            "Don't you presume to correct me, young man!  I'm not the one that makes bad choices."**

**            Zach frowned and crossed his arms, but his attempt to speak was interrupted by his father.**

**            "Marla, dear, wasn't it you just the other day who pleaded with me to be a little more…reasonable?"**

**            "Richard, that is a completely different situation."**

**            "Exactly what kind of situation are we in now?"**

**            "The kind where we realize how irresponsible our oldest son is-."**

**            "Mum, I am not irresponsible!  I'm an adult..a grown up.  For Merlin's sake, treat me like one!"  **

**            Mrs. Ryan ignored him and mused out loud, "You know what they call this?  It's called 'children having children'."**

**            "Oh, lord."  Zach muttered under his breath.**

**            "Mar, Heather and Zach are not children.  They are getting married today.  They'll be well into their marriage when the baby is born.  No one will think anything of it."**

**            Marla sighed, still distressed.  She eyed her son worriedly before joining him on the couch.  "Zachary, darling, I just don't want you to rush into anything that you're not ready for yet."**

**            "You see, that's the thing, mum.  We are ready for this.  We love each other very much and know that we'll do anything for this child."**

**            Marla's eyes teared up as she reached forward to embrace her son. "Oh, I just can't believe it.  My baby is having a baby."  **

**            "Aw, mum."**

**            "You're going to make great parents, Zachary."  Mr. Ryan assured his son, smiling warmly.**

**            "Well, I learned from the best."  **

**            Mrs. Ryan sighed.  "Oh, this is just so much to take.  Both my children are growing up so very fast.  You are getting married and have a baby on the way.  Jenn's got a serious boyfriend-."**

**            "How serious?"  Mr. Ryan questioned, his brow furrowing.**

**            "Serious, dear.  You know the meaning of the word.  Oh, and then there's little Mindy(A*N-Jenn's sister, Mindy –Mindella for long- has not been mentioned in the story yet because there was just no place for her.  She's always existed, though..and she's about 8.) who is all ours for the time being.  I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend."**

**            "Actually, mum, I think I saw her with-."**

**            "Don't, Zach.  It's not funny."  Mr. Ryan threatened.**

**            Zach grinned.  "All right.  I think our little 'talk' is over.  I'm going to go find Michael and Jon.  You know, a little pre-ceremony pep talk is in order.  I'll see you both soon."**

**            "Bye, dear."  Mrs. Ryan leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek.  Mr. Ryan shook his hand and clapped him on the back.**

**            As Zach left the room, Mrs. Ryan sighed.  "I think that we should go find the Potters and continue our talk with them."**

**            "Yes, recent developments have brought about cause for concern."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            James had left Remus and Sirius about 15 minutes ago to go look for Lily.  He hadn't seen her yet that day and couldn't deny the fact that he'd been wanting to see her more and more lately.  **

**            He finally found her in the dining hall, chatting with Mrs. Black and Mandy.  He grinned when he saw her and (tried) to casually stride over to them.**

**            "Mrs. Black," he inquired politely, "would you mind if I borrowed ****Miss.**** Evans for a little while?"**

**            Mrs. Black grinned knowingly and replied, "Not at all."**

**            Lily smiled warmly, promised Mandy that she'd be back shortly, and held out her hand to him, allowing him to lead her out of the breakfast hall.  Once they were out of the hall, they immediately turned to each other and engaged in a little "hello" kiss.**

**            Lily pulled away from him slightly to rest her forehead against his.  "Hey, you."**

**            "Hey, Lil."**

**            "What are you up to?  I'm sure you weren't just aimlessly wondering around…"**

**            James smirked.  "Oh, yes, yes, I was.  I just happened to come across you."**

**            Lily grinned and gave him another small kiss.  "How fortunate."**

**            James squeezed lightly at her hand.  "Care to take a walk, lovely Lily?"**

**            "Why, yes, Sir. James."  **

**            The two began to slowly walk down the hallway, chatting about various things.**

**            "So……er…how's Mandy?"  James asked abruptly, hoping to gather some information for Sirius.**

**            "It depends.  How's Sirius?"  Lily shot back.**

**            James grinned.  Not much got past her.  Not that he hadn't been overly obvious in his intentions.**

**            "Sirius is….pining."  **

**            "For her?"**

**            "That depends…is she pining for him?"**

**            "No."  Lily answered bluntly.**

**            James paused.  "Oh."**

**            Lily bit her lip.  That was not the best way to put it.**

**            "James, I didn't quite mean it that way.  I mean, she says no.  It doesn't, well, feel right, though.  I've known Mandy forever and it just doesn't seem like she's completely...decided…when it comes to Sirius."**

**            "That's what he doesn't understand.  Sirius is…not the most patient person in the world.  He can't figure her out right off the bat..and that scares the hell out of him."**

**            Lily grinned.  "Well, you know us girls.  We're just tricky like that."**

**            James sneered jokingly.  "Please, I had you all figured out."**

**            Lily's mouth dropped open.  "You did not!  You had no idea what to think of me.  I don't think you've ever had to compete with another guy for a girl before.  I know that I at least got you there.  When it was the other way around, though, man, I was dead-on with you."**

**            "You were not.  You had no idea what I was thinking."**

**            Lily grinned.  "Oh, I always know what you're thinking."**

**            "Okay, ****Miss.**** Mind Reader.  Tell me what I'm thinking right now."  He challenged.**

**            Lily turned to face him, holding the sides of his face with her palms.  She stood on her tip toes and leaned in to give him a very soft, gentle kiss.  **

**            "Ooohh, you're good."**

**            "Looking to prove yourself now?"  Lily grinned tauntingly.**

**            "Always."**

**            "All right.  Your turn now.  What am I thinking?"**

**            James turned and stared at her for what seemed like forever.  If those gorgeous blue eyes of his were a deep, deep abyss, then Lily was willingly falling right into it.  Just when she thought she was about to melt under his gaze, he leaned forward and kissed her.  This time it was longer, though…among other things.  He stroked her hair gently and pulled her in close to him as the kiss ended.**

**            He grinned.  "Damn.  I think that was my mind again."**

**            Lily smirked mischievously and pulled his face closer to hers, so that their lips were just inches away from each other.  "Nope.  That was all me."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "Mike, I can't take it.  I am about to kill someone.  Help me.  Please, please, please help me."  Kathryn begged.  She'd searched for the 2 groomsmen for over half an hour and now that she finally had found them, she wasn't at all hesitant in requesting their assistance.**

**            Michael Mandelin raised one eyebrow at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "I'm sorry to tell you this, Kate, but you volunteered for the job."**

**            "Yea, Kate, he's right.  You volunteered for it, not us.  Plus, you didn't save me a blueberry muffin at breakfast."  Jonathan Banks childishly chimed in.**

**            Kathryn heaved a great sigh and crossed her arms.  "Don't be immature."**

**            "Okay, okay.  We'll come help you under one condition."  Mike reasoned, holding out his hand to her.**

**            "Yes, one condition…err what's the condition?"  Jon asked stupidly.**

**            "Patience, my friend."  Mike grinned jokingly.**

**            "Get on with it, Michael."  **

**            "All right.  We come and help you if you…give me some sugar."  Mike smirked and tapped his own cheek.**

**            "Oh, yes.  The immaturity is surely gone now."  Kathryn deadpanned.**

**            Mike flashed her his most endearing smile.  "C'mon, Katie..don't be such a stick in the mud.  Give me a little kiss."  **

**            Kathryn gave him a vengeful smile.  "I thought that we agreed against such forms of affection over a year ago."**

**            Mike turned toward Jon and rolled his eyes.  "Writers…they're so literal."**

**            Kathryn groaned and pulled him back around.  "Mike, are you going to help me or not?"**

**            "I told you the conditions."  He insisted stubbornly.**

**            Irritated, Kathryn continued to stare at him in annoyance.  Then, a sudden idea struck her.  She grinned and strode over to a clueless Jon.  **

**            "Jon, dear, please come help me."  To add to her plea, she leaned forward and gently pecked him on the cheek.**

**            In response, Jon smirked widely and shot his friend a victorious look.**

**            "Why, yes, my sweet Kate.  Of course I well help you."  He declared, wrapping an arm around her and leading her to the nearest door.**

**            Slightly flustered (and trying not to show it), Mike strode after them.**

**            "Coming now, are you?"  Kathryn questioned innocently.**

**            "Well, I'm not going to just sit here by myself."  He argued.**

**            "Yes, you might as well make use of yourself."  With a devilish smirk, Kathryn wrapped her arm around John's waist and led the group out of the room.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            After being ditched by Lily, Mandy had decided to take a little walk of her own.  Through mere coincidence, of course, it led her outside to where Remus and Sirius were busily replacing rose arrangements, now joined by Peter, Sarah, Violet, and Joe.  **

**            "Look who's decided to charm us with her presence.  Hey, Mand."  Violet remarked jokingly, her voice warm and congenial.**

**            The rest of the group followed in Violet's footsteps, greeting her warmly.  Well, almost the whole group.  Sirius sort of mumbled an incoherent greeting and busied himself with another flower arrangement.**

**            "Hey, guys."  Mandy responded, trying to hide her uneasiness.**

**            Immediately sensing the ill feelings between his friend and Mandy, Remus decided that desperate measures needed to be taken.**

**            He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  "Hey, guys.  I have a great idea.  How about we all split up into pairs and work in sections.  It'll get all this done a lot quicker."**

**            Everyone nodded in agreement and started to break off.  Violet and Joe, being Violet and Joe, immediately stepped closer to one another. Sarah, being Sarah, brushed past Peter and made a few steps in Mandy's direction.  Remus was quick to nip that one in the bud.  He quickly blocked Sarah's path, giving her a "don't you dare" look and hoping that it went unnoticed by Mandy and Sirius.**

**            Sarah sighed and turned around.  "Be my partner, Peter?"**

**            Peter grinned happily.  "Of course."**

**            "Vee, Joe, mind if I join you two?"  Remus queried, trying to sound as casual as possible.**

**            The couple smiled knowingly to each other. **

**            "Yeah, Rem, sure."  Joe confirmed.**

**            "All right, so it's all set.  Violet, Joe, and I will do the far left end.  Sarah and Peter will cover the middle.  Mandy and Sirius will finish up in this area."  Remus announced, eyeing the last couple to observe their reactions.**

**            Sirius took a few awkward steps in Mandy's direction, not quite looking right at her.  Mandy fidgeted (almost nervously) and tucked her hair behind her ears, shifting slightly in place from heel to toe.  **

**            Seeing that Mandy and Sirius were being…well…civil toward each other, the rest of the group disassembled and headed off to their designated sections.**

**            Sirius took a few steps closer to his partner.  Mandy shifted some more.**

**            "So…."  Sirius worked up enough nerve to look up at her.**

**            "So…"  Mandy mimicked, hesitantly meeting his eyes.**

**            "Let's get to work."  Sirius suggested.  The two walked around their section of tables, busily replacing flower arrangements, in an agreeable silence.**

**            Finally, unable to keep his mouth shut for any longer, Sirius spoke up.  "How…are you?"**

**            Mandy glanced at him uncomfortably and answered him in as few words as possible, while still maintaining a polite disposition.  "I'm fine…and you?"**

**            "Good."  Sirius answered, nodding slightly.**

**            Silence again.**

**            "The wedding's going to be..amazing…today."  He mused aloud, hoping to get a response.**

**            Mandy gave him a slight smile.  "It will be."**

**            More silence.**

**            "I'm sorry for being such a git the other day."  **

**            Mandy regarded him thoughtfully this time.  "Thank you.  You know, for apologizing.  That's…unlike you, but a nice surprise."**

**            "Is that a compliment?"  He asked, somewhat playfully.**

**            "If you take it as one."  She shot back.**

**            He nodded, his smiling growing.  You see, this is all you need, Sirius.  Just start up some nice conversation and eventually she'll warm up to you and talk a little herself.**

**            Even more silence.**

**            Then finally, "I'm sorry, too."**

**            Sirius's eyes widened in surprise.  He took a few steps closer to her, so that they were on opposite sides of a table.  "Really?"**

**            Her lips twitched into a small smile.  "Yes.  If you can admit to being a git, I can admit to being more than just a little impatient with you."**

**            Sirius grinned.  "Does this mean that things are….all right..between us?"**

**            "Better than they have been in a while."**

**            Encouraged by her words, Sirius decided to feel her out a little.  "So we are…."**

**            "Not dating."  She answered quickly.  Just quickly, though, not coldly.  In fact, she even grinned at him after she responded.**

**            "So we're…close friends?"  He ventured.**

**            "That sounds good."**

**            Silence.**

**            "Sirius, I know there's something else you have to say, so just say it."**

**            Smiling in defeat, Sirius looked up so that he was looking straight into her eyes.  Shyly, he reached across the table and laid his hand over hers.  **

**            "I know…that you want to be my friend.  It's just that…I feel more for you than that.  I have for a long time.  Is it all right if I feel that way?  Is it okay for me to want to be more than just a friend?'**

**            There was a brief pause in the conversation.**

**            She smiled softly at him as she turned her hand over and laced his fingers into her own.**

**            "It doesn't matter…because you already are."**
    
    ***             *             *             *             *             *             *             *              *             *                                            **

**4 hours til the wedding…**

****

**            "House elves!  The trays of hors d'oeurves are supposed to be in the kitchens, waiting to be sent out into the dining hall, and then sent out to the tents.  They should not already be headed outside!"  Kathryn yelled, sounding quite irritated.**

**            Mike and Jon had fulfilled their promise of helping her by "handling" the elephant handler, leaving her to manage everything else.  Luckily, Zach had showed up a little while ago, seeking out his groomsmen.  Kathryn had deviously wrangled him into helping her out, too.  However, even then, she had way too much to control.**

**            "Kate, seriously, _my hair!"  _****Lena**** cried out.  She was through with being patient.  The wedding was getting closer and she was not going to walk down the aisle with white hair.**

**            "Zach…."  Kathryn's eyes searched the room for the groom and found him to be in a heated discussion with some fairies.  When he heard his name he turned to face her, but shook his head no and pointed to the fairies when she gave him a pleading look.  **

**            "Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering if you could tell me where they're serving tea?"  A prim and proper little girl of about 8 years old questioned, tapping Kathryn's back.**

**            Kathryn turned around, making her voice as sweet as possible.  "Honey, go find your parents."**

**            "My parents are having tea."**

**            "People are having tea everywhere!  Pick any room in the house and you'll probably find people drinking tea inside of it.  You're bound to get lucky eventually!"  **

**            Kathryn didn't mean to be so short tempered, but she really didn't need to be bothered at the moment.**

**            "Missss…"  The little girl prodded, tugging at Kathryn's dress.**

**            Kathryn ignored her and went back to talking to the house elves.**

**            "Okay, so as I was saying, I need you to take all this food back to the kitchens.  Please, hurry, too—I don't want it to get cold."**

**            "Miss, I is not wanting to anger you, but we is not able to keep the food in the kitchens."  The head house elf informed her.  The other elves nodded along with him, as if to confirm his statement.**

**            "Misssss…….I want to find my mother."**

**            Kathryn turned sharply to glare at the little girl.  "Good. For. You."**

**            She swung back around, resuming her conversation with the elves.**

**            "Why not?"**

**            "You see, miss, we is not expecting to not be able to bring the food out now.  We is making more food right now and there is no more room in the kitchens for this old food.**

**            First it was a wince.  Then a small squeak.  Next thing Kathryn knew, the little girl was fully crying her eyes out.         **

**            "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry."  Kathryn apologized, quickly turning around to survey how much damage she'd caused.**

**            "I want my mother….and daddy, too."  She whimpered, wiping anxiously at her eyes.**

**            "Do you have any idea where they are?"  Kathryn queried, trying to gain as much information as possible.**

**            "Misss….we is not knowing what to do with the food."  The house elf proclaimed shyly, looking as if he didn't want to disrupt Kate's conversation with the little girl.**

**            Kathryn turned her head so that she was looking straight at the elf.  She thought for a moment, begging her brain to come up with a plan to solve all the distress.  Finally, she ordered simply, "Take the food to the dining hall.  My mother can perform a heating spell on it or something."**

**            The elf nodded in response and helped his fellow elves carry the food trays in the direction of the dining hall.**

**            Kathryn sighed in relief and turned her head back toward the little girl.**

**            "What can I do?"  She prodded gently.        **

**            "Make them come back."**

**            Kathryn's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  She could've sworn that this little girl reminded her of someone she knew.  Not only in her appearance, either.  Her whole aura screamed out the name of somebody else.**

**            "JAMES!"  Lily Evans yelled playfully, running hurriedly into the hall and whipping around to face the entranceway to the room.**

**            James Potter quickly followed suit, dashing into the room and endearingly pulling Lily toward him.**

**            It didn't take long for her to make the connection.**

**            "James, do you know this little girl?"  She asked immediately, not bothering to comment on or rib the two teenagers about their immature behavior.**

**            James's giddy expression immediately turned to a more serious one when he spotted the little girl.  **

**            "Belle?"**

**            "James!"  The little girl squealed, running into his arms.  **

**            Lily and Kathryn observed their exchange attentively, while the other occupants of the hallway continued to argue or chatter noisily.**

**            "Belle, what are you doing here?  You shouldn't be by yourself.."**

**            "I…umm.."**

**            "James, she was looking for her par-."**

**            Kathryn couldn't even finish her sentence as she made another connection in her head.  Belle Potter?  No, it was Annabelle Stanley.  The only daughter of the late Eve and Morris Stanley.  Yes, they had been found killed years ago.  Given that she had been doing a summer internship for the Daily Prophet when the deaths had occurred, she knew all about the story.  One question lingered in her mind among the many that were slowly forming there.  Why had the little girl of a departed couple been asking about the whereabouts of her parents?  Her final words to Kathryn echoed in her head.  _Make them come back._**

**            James gave her an odd look, his eyes all at once pleading with her to tell him the honest truth and not to say what he'd thought she'd been in the process of saying seconds before.  **

**            "She was looking for her parents."  Kathryn admitted, immediately noticing the smile on Lily's face fall, making an odd transformation to an expressionless daze.  **

**            James looked as if he were at a loss for words.  "Belle.."**

**            "No, I wasn't."  Annabelle defended quickly, crossing her arms.**

**            Kathryn stepped closer to the little girl and James.  "Yes, yes, you were."**

**            "I don't know what she's talking about."  Annabelle stated with a shrug, her childish demeanor one of complete innocence.**

**            "James-."  Kathryn began to protest.**

**            "I think I should take Annabelle back to my parents."  James interrupted, picking up the 7-year old and rubbing her back in a consoling gesture.      **

**            "All right."  Kathryn relented.**

**            "I'll see you both soon.  Especially you."  James winked at Lily, offered Kathryn a warm smile, then strode calmly out of the hall.**

**            Trying to shake off the feeling that something extremely significant had just occurred, Kathryn turned excitedly toward Lily.  **

**            "You're good with charms, right?"**

**            "Not to be modest or anything, but…I'm the best in my class."  Lily joked.**

**            "Perfect.  Lena, Allison, meet Lily Evans.  She is your new hair dresser."  **

**            Lily tried not to feel overwhelmed as two desperate young women quickly approached her with wide, pleading eyes.**

**            "No pressure, right?"  Lily simpered, eyeing the bridesmaid's hair with a mixture of distaste and worry.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**2 hours til the wedding…**

**            Luckily, for Heather's sake, Kathryn had been able to pass off her job to the bride and groom's parents and  Lily had successfully returned ****Lena**** and Allison's tresses to their original colors, allowing Heather's complete bridal party to join her.  The first order of business?  Kathryn had rushed the manicurist to finish her job and had hurried the bitter old woman out of there.**

**            The only left to do after that was get ready.  The wedding was fast approaching and, according to Heather's very precise schedule, they were running late.**

**            "Where is the hair dresser?"  Heather questioned, trying to keep her voice calm.**

**            "Seriously, according to your schedule he was supposed to be here at ****10:33****.  It is now ****11:00****."  ****Lena**** observed, earning herself a swift elbow in the side from Kathryn.**

**            "11:01."  Heather corrected.**

**            "Actually, I've got ****11:03****-."  **

**            "Allison!"  Kathryn whispered harshly.**

**            "Oooohh, that's right!  I set my clock ahead two minutes because of…the…the um….stars."  Allison lied.**

**            "Why?"  Heather asked simply.**

**            Allison looked like a deer caught in headlights.  "Umm…"**

**            "Astronomy!"  Jenn whispered under her breath.  **

**            "Astrology!"  Allison announced.**

**            Heather gave her a look.**

**            "You know those Taurus's, Heath.  They're weird with their time management.  You know it's a very common thing for Taurus's to set their watches ahead 2 minutes.  I actually have several friends-."**

**            "That's enough, Jenn."**

**            "Yes, I thought it might be."**

**            "AnyWAY, no matter what the current time is-the hairdresser is still _late.  Why?"_**

**            No sooner had the words left her mouth that the doors to Heather's bedroom burst open in a puff of shimmering golden dust.**

**            "You're hairdresser is 'ere, madam!"  A very handsome man in shocking pink robes announced, striding into the room, an air of importance about him.**

**            "…and he's French."  ****Lena**** observed, trying hard to hide her amusement.**

**            "…and he's a guy."  Jenn murmured.**

**            "Who….who are you?"  Heather asked politely.**

**            "'Ere ees my card."  He presented Heather with his "card" with a flourish.**

**            Heather read the neatly written words on the card out loud.  "Richard Blossom."**

**            The man stamped his foot and gasped as if Heather had just stabbed him in the heart.  "Zat ees not my name.  My name ees _Reeshard Blahsoh!"_**

**_            "I'm deeply sorry."  Heather apologized nicely._**

**            "I guarantee you, madam, zat you will love zis 'airstyle zat I have peeked out for you."  Richard gallantly informed her.**

**            "Oh, I'm sure I will."  Heather agreed.**

**            "I shall be right back!  I must go set up my _kingdom…you know, ze products and such."  Richard quickly sidestepped Heather and headed off to the left side of her bedroom._**

**            As her hairstylist began to conjure up only Merlin-knows-what in her bedroom, Heather turned to her friends and Jenn with a sigh.**

**            "Honestly, who _hired these people!"_**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**            "So, do you think Heather has met Reeeessshhharrrdddd yet?"  Sirius questioned giddily in an exaggerated voice.**

**            The girls had all gone off to get ready for the approaching ceremony, so the boys had individually gotten changed and met back up in Sirius's room to pass the time.  **

**            "I can't believe you pulled that off, Padfoot.  I was sure Heather would have all of her plans 'Sirius-proofed'."  James mused appreciatively.**

**            "It was simple.  I just tweaked the schedule a bit…hired all new people.  The manicurist was some odd woman who my mum hired to come and do her nails a few years back for some party…ended up depressin' her so bad that she didn't even go.  Then I met Richard Blossom through Rosmerta.  She was dating the git a few months back and I met him in The Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend.  Not to worry, though, my dear friends.  I know Heather has Jenny and Kate with her.  Nothing serious will result from this.  Just some harmless fun."  Sirius deviously explained, grinning madly.**

**            "That's our Sirius.  Never without a plan."  Peter complimented, grinning and clapping his friend on the back.**

**            "So, true, Wormtail, m'dear friend.  So very true."**

**            "Honestly, Sirius, you're going to get yourself into trouble one of these days."  Remus warned him, nevertheless smiling in amusement.**

**            "We'll see."**

**            "Thank God the girls are getting ready.  They would've thrown an absolute _fit."  Joe commented._**

**            "They just don't appreciate the brilliance."  James sighed with a shake of his head.**

**            "Women….can't live with 'em…"  Remus began.**

**            "…can't snog without 'em."  Sirius finished.**

**            "Speaking of women, are things better between you and M.M. yet?"  James queried, adjusting his tie.            "Well, I'd certainly hope so.  She's his date to the wedding!"  Joe exclaimed.**

**            "Yes.  I'm completely clear on our relationship now."  Sirius stated confidently.**

**            James grinned.  "So where are you two…relationship-wise?"**

**            Sirius thought for a moment.  "I haven't a bloody clue."**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**              "So, you and Sirius must have made up.  You're back in your regular spirits."  Lily observed, smirking at her friend.**

**            For once, the girls had gotten ready just as fast as the boys and reconvened in Lily's room.**

**            "Yes, we're much better now.  I really think that we understand each other.  When we were talking…it was like he was completely clear on where we stand."  **

**            "I'm glad you guys are good now."  Violet told her.**

**            "Yeah, me too."  Mandy stated with a smile.**

**            "Everyone's so happy in their relationships.  I _want someone."  Sarah mused, sighing slightly._**

**            Violet snorted in a very un-ladylike manner.  "Who says Joe and I are _happy?"_**

**            "..and I'm not even in a relationship."  Mandy protested.**

**            Sarah gave her a teasing look.  "Then what do you call it?"**

**            "A friendship…with some romantic…_inclinations."  _**

**            "Ah, friends with benefits?"**

**            Mandy gasped and swatted Violet's arm playfully.  "It's not like _that."_**

**            Lily laughed.  "Then what is it, oh wise one?"**

**            "It's a friendship/romance…right?"  Sarah asked for confirmation.**

**            Mandy sighed.  "Well..not exactly.  I mean the slash implies that it's kind of like half and half.  We're not really _there yet."_**

**            "So your friends with benefits."  Violet summed up.**

**            "Vee.."  Mandy threatened.**

**            "What?  That's what it's called."  Violet answered innocently.**

**            "Not what Sirius and I have.  We are involved in something…_different."_**

**            "Well, we knew it was _different."  Lily teased._**

**            Mandy swatted at Lily.  "Oh, stop it."**

**            "You know you're losing your 'quippiness'…I guess that's what looooove does to you."  Lily teased some more.**

**            "It's not love, its friends with benefits!"  Violet corrected.  The bickering friends ignored her.**

**            "No wonder you've been kind of boring lately."  Mandy shot back.**

**            Lily's mouth dropped open.  "Oh, you didn't."**

**            "Oh, I think I did.  Look who's got it back."  Mandy announced with a grin.**

**            "Look who never lost it."  Lily gestured to herself.**

**            "Look who's tired of hearing you talk."  Sarah gestured to herself as she stood up.       **

**            "Look who agrees with Sarah and knows that Sirius is Mandy's beneficial friend."  Violet stood up, also.**

**            "Look who's tired of playing this game."  Mandy stood up, joining them.**

**            "Seriously, let's go down and mingle now."  Lily suggested, standing up.**

**            "Oh, you're just hoping to see Crouch somewhere down there!"  Violet teased.**

**            "Lily's a Crouch-o-maniac."  Mandy mused, grinning widely.**

**            "All right, now everyone jump on Lily!"  Lily exclaimed, crossing her arms in protest.**

**            "I didn't say anything, Lil."  Sarah pointed out.**

**            "Well, thanks, Sar."  She remarked, genuinely appreciative.**

**            "Now, let's get goin'.  If we don't get down there soon, Evans over here might not get a seat near Crouch."  **

**            Lily huffed and strode proudly out the door, her laughing friends following closely behind her.**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**30 minutes til the wedding…**

****

**            "Oh, Heather!"  Jenn exclaimed, admiring her view of the bride.  Heather was now completely dolled up-her hair was done, her nails were painted, and her dress was on.  She looked exquisite.**

**            "You look perfect."  Kathryn breathed, stepping forward to give her friend a hug.**

**            "After all I've been put through these past 2 weeks, I deserve to!"  Heather exclaimed in a pout.  She was unable to keep a smile off her face for too long, however, for even she couldn't deny that she looked immaculate.**

**            "Oh, Heath….c'mere."  ****Lena**** grinned as she gave her friend a big hug.  Allison followed suit.**

**            Last was Jenn, who Heather gave an extremely huge hug to.  "I don't know where I'd be right now without you around these past couple of days.  Thank you.  You're like the little sister Sirius never came out as."**

**            Jenn smiled happily as she embraced her sister-in-law to be.  "Any time."**

**            Heather turned to look at herself one last time in the mirror before heading out of her room.  She turned and _gasped._**

**            "Oh…my….God."  **

**            The bridesmaids all exchanged looks.**

**            "I-I'm showing."  Heather cried out desperately, her eyes wide and horrified.  Indeed, Heather's reflection in the mirror was that of a pregnant bride in her 8th month.  Before Heather could reach down to grasp at her stomach, there was a loud popping sound, and then sparkling white words appeared in mid-air before the bride.**

**Gotcha.  Love ya, Heather.  **

**-Your bridal party-**

**       The girls grinned madly at Heather as her mouth dropped open in shock.**

**            "Oh, I'm going to kill you."**

**            "Now, _that beat anything Sirius has ever done."  Jenn managed to get out between laughs._**

**            "..and after what you've put us through with your antics, we deserved to have a little fun with you!"  Kathryn exclaimed, as the others continued to laugh.**

**            "Oh, laugh it up…but, I am really going to kill you."  Heather tried to give them a stern look, but failed miserably.  Finally, she just gave in and joined the laughter.  **

**            Even though things during the past 2 weeks had been insanely hectic, in the end, everything was going to be _just fine._**

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                  **

**The wedding reception…**

**            "As the poet Amy Bloom once said, marriage is not a ritual or an end.  It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner.  As a testament to that wise saying, I'd like to announce that I have chosen my partner for the very first dance of the evening, and for that matter, every dance that I'll ever dance for the rest of my life, and I truly believe that I couldn't have found a more amazing person.  This woman completes me in every way possible.  She was meant for me, I know that, because there is no one on this planet who makes me feel the way she does just by…looking into my eyes.  Without her, I don't know where I'd be-she makes my life into a story that I can't wait to find out the ending to.  Heather, darling, I love you not only for what you are, but what I am when I am with you.  When I look into your eyes I see a reflection of myself staring back at me—a person that I can only be when I am in your heart..when your love is the light that guides me through life. Nothing would make me happier right now than if you would join me in our first dance together as husband and wife.  I know I've made the right choice, now I'd like to show you that you did, also."  **

**            Everyone watched in awe as Heather and Zach engaged in the first dance of the evening.  Spirits were high and everyone was simply beaming.  **

**            A few dances later, everyone was on the dance floor.  Not a person could be spotted who wasn't having a marvelous time.  Zach and Heather were now seated up at the bridal table, feeding each other cake and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, probably thinking about the secret that they shared with only a select few.  Meanwhile, Lily had gathered all of her friends into a picture.  As Mrs. Black fiddled with the camera, the group talked.**

**            "You know I can't believe this whole experience is over.  I've had the time of my life here."  Sirius commented honestly.  It was obvious that everyone agreed with him.**

**            "You know when I first proposed the idea of spring break..it was because I wanted..you know like a 'spring fling kinda thing'.  I got something much better than that, though.  I got the memory of being part of this amazing milestone.  Not to be all mushy, but I'm glad I spent this spring break with you guys."  Lily gushed, smiling warmly at all her friends.**

**            "Lily, dear, one minute.  This camera really is a tricky little object."  Mrs. Black remarked.**

**            Taking the advantage of time, Sirius passed out everyone's champagne glasses from their nearby table.  **

**            "I'd like to propose a toast."  He cleared his throat importantly.**

**            "To friendship."**

**            "May the ones we gained or strengthened here last forever."  Jenn added in with a grin.**

**            "To friendship."  Everyone echoed, raising their glasses.**

**            It was then that the camera clicked, capturing the memory of the 10 friends toasting their incredible bond.**

**            Yes, that is the story of Hogwarts's first spring break. A memory that would forever be cherished by a set of friends who came together during one amazing vacation.  It was a memory that would never die in the minds of those 10 friends.  Then, capturing it all, there was the single photograph that expressed everything they felt during that incredible experience.  Joy.  Excitement.  Eagerness.  Love.  A photograph that to this day still exists, lying somewhere in the middle of Harry Potter's beloved photo album.**

**The End.**

**To be continued in a presently untitled sequel…**

**Author's*Note-  I finished a story, I finished a story, I finished a story.  Wow…I really can't even believe it.  Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys that I might end up editing this story for a final revision before I start the sequel.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.  Happy New Year, guys.  Thanks for sticking around through this entire story.  I know I said that I'd do individual messages, but A LOT of you guys reviewed the last chapter (trust me, though, that's not a bad thing) and it's kind of late at the moment and well……I'm tired out!  I really truly do appreciate all of you, though.  I'd be honored to see you all join me for the sequel.  Once again, thanks so much!  I love you guys!  Ok, I'll stop ranting now so you can go *review* the final ASFKT chapter…hint, hint!**

**-cP**

****
    
    ****


End file.
